Remus
by Morrigane
Summary: Sa peau diaphane sous la boue et le sang luisait de façon irréelle dans la pénombre de la forêt mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, les bras serrés autour de ses épaules, frissonnant et pressé de rentrer chez lui...EN COURS DE PUBLICATION
1. Prologue

**Rating :** M  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le contexte de cette histoire appartiennent à JKR. Je ne tire aucun profit l'emprunt que j'en fais.  
**N.B. :** Ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7.

* * *

**REMUS**

* * *

_C'était dans la nuit brune,  
__Sur le clocher jauni  
__La lune  
__Comme un point sur un i._

**Alfred de Musset**

**-I-**

**Prologue  
**(premières lueurs)

**.oOo.**

Il passa une main ensanglantée sur son abdomen et constata qu'il était toujours en vie. Comme à chaque fois, ce constat le remplit d'une amertume subtile. Sous ses ongles traînait une inconfortable pellicule de terre qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de nettoyer immédiatement.

Sa main passa ensuite sur les poils de sa poitrine et étala involontairement une substance qu'il s'interdit d'analyser comme étant du sang. De la boue, sans doute.

Il porta à son visage sa main devenue plus sûre d'elle et la pressa plusieurs fois sur celui-ci avant de comprendre qu'une fois de plus, il allait avoir une apparence épouvantable. Il saignait en divers endroits : deux coupures béantes sur sa joue gauche et une, plus superficielle, sur la peau froide de son front. Le tout mélangé à de la terre et à Dieu sait quoi d'autre.

Et puis il réalisa qu'il avait froid. Terriblement froid. Où se trouvait-il ?

L'Homme ouvrit enfin les yeux. Le matin était presque là.

Le sol d'une forêt. Etendu sur le matelas d'aiguilles d'une forêt de sapins. Comme à son habitude bien sûr, il était nu, et il sentait peu à peu le froid l'envahir à mesure que le loup en lui se rendormait.

Il amorça un mouvement douloureux pour se relever et ses talons raclèrent le sol, laissant deux traces profondes dans l'humus. Il fallait qu'il se lève s'il ne voulait pas mourir de froid. Son corps se redressa et se tint un instant en équilibre précaire. Le tronc d'un sapin l'aida à se maintenir debout pendant qu'il faisait un effort ultime pour reprendre entièrement ses esprits. Comme à son habitude il s'adressa au loup, le sachant encore un peu présent dans son sang, dans sa poitrine.

_Allons…Tu as fait ton temps, à présent. Laisse moi me réveiller, je vais devoir encore une fois réparer tes bêtises…_

_Rendors-toi, mon heure est venue_, pensa-t-il plus fermement. _Tu n'as plus de raison d'être. Au mois prochain, mon ami._

Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Il se sentait un peu mieux, il allait pouvoir marcher, rentrer chez lui.

Remus Lupin leva les yeux vers les sombres frondaisons qui contrastaient déjà avec le ciel de ce début de mâtinée et se mit en route.

Ses idées, confuses comme à chaque matin d'une transformation, refusaient de s'enchaîner convenablement dans sa tête et il avait du mal à se rappeler où il se trouvait la veille, avant de devenir quelqu'un…Ou plutôt quelque chose d'autre.

Chez lui, sans doute chez lui.

La gêne qu'il ressentait à se promener ainsi dans les bois, nu, relativement perdu, sans baguette n'était cependant rien par rapport au soulagement que cette nuit infernale, une de plus, soit terminée. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir fait trop de mal à trop de monde.

Sa peau diaphane sous la boue et le sang luisait de façon irréelle dans la pénombre de la forêt mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, les bras serrés autour de ses épaules, frissonnant et pressé de rentrer chez lui. Ses fesses rebondies et haut perchées, saillant depuis la cambrure de son dos, offraient une vision triomphante que personne hormis quelques animaux sauvages ne pouvait contempler.

Chez lui…Il repensa un instant à la cabane misérable qui lui tenait lieu de domicile et chassa cette idée avant qu'elle ne lui empoisonne le cœur. Il resserra davantage ses bras autour de lui et poursuivit sa marche.

Il avait froid. Ses pieds étaient glacés et il ne les sentait plus. Mais il avait l'habitude. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé nu, souillé et égaré dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il lui semblait des millions et des millions. Ce matin il n'était pas si mal loti, oh non. Il arrivait à la lisière d'une prairie qu'il reconnut alors et se mit à courir. Sa maison était juste derrière la colline qu'on voyait là-bas.

Il s'arrêta arrivé au niveau des derniers arbres et jugea préférable de rester à couvert, ne souhaitant pas que quiconque le voie dans cet état. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux poisseuse et grisonnante qui retombait sur son front et poursuivit sa marche.

Peu de temps après, il aperçut le toit de sa maison. Il se mit à courir. Quelques secondes plus tard il était plié en deux, appuyé au tronc d'un sapin, et vomissait à grands flots tout ce qui se trouvait dans ses entrailles. Il n'aurait pas dû se précipiter ainsi. Il le savait bien…

Il entraperçut à travers sa vision brouillée un inquiétant mélange rougeâtre, sanglant, visiblement le reste des animaux dont il avait fait le festin cette nuit. Non, pas lui, le loup plutôt. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire cet amalgame. Il se redressa, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux ainsi que les restes dégoûtants qui s'attardaient sur les contours de sa bouche et se remit encore une fois à marcher. Il avait l'habitude de rejeter ainsi ce que le loup avait dévoré, devenu trop indigeste pour l'être humain qu'il était redevenu, mélange de sang, de chair, parfois agrémenté de restes d'os ou de fourrure. C'était une fois de plus, tout simplement.

Enfin, il était arrivé chez lui. Il poussa la barrière du jardin restée entrouverte, tout comme la porte d'entrée de la maison. A l'intérieur les quelques meubles bancals qui servaient à faire sembler les pièces un peu moins vides étaient renversés, pour certains réduits en miette. Remus avait pour habitude de ne jamais trop s'attacher aux meubles, obligé comme il l'était d'en remplacer une partie après chacune de ses transformations.

Sans un geste vers les décombres de son mobilier et avec une démarche qui trahissait l'habitude, il se dirigea vers la pièce qui abritait la salle de bain, espérant seulement avoir épargné ces lieux-là.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé la pointe de lassitude qui avait peu à peu gagné sa démarche au cours des dernières années. Jamais. Trop occupé à se convaincre de ne pas haïr le monde entier pour l'avoir ainsi mis au banc de la société, séparé de ses amis, et privé de la seule chance qu'il aurait jamais d'enseigner. Il s'était fait un devoir de ne jamais se laisser gagner par la haine. Sur son visage et dans ses mots, rien ne se voyait. Mais dans sa démarche et surtout lors de ces matins difficiles, cela transparaissait de façon flagrante.

Le jet d'eau chaude s'écrasa sur sa peau et il inspira profondément. Il commençait à se sentir mieux, sachant que d'ici la fin de la journée tout malaise physique se serait dissipé au profit de quelques simples courbatures et d'une amertume naissante qu'il ferait sans doute taire à l'aide d'un sortilège de sommeil. Mais en attendant…Il parcourut la peau de son torse, celle de son dos, en une recherche plus approfondie des blessures qu'il avait récoltées. Aucune n'était très profonde, et la majorité du sang qui avait séché sur sa poitrine ne lui appartenait pas. Quelques poils inconnus y adhéraient encore et il eut l'impression, à leur couleur et leur apparence, qu'ils appartenaient à un lapin ou à un lièvre. Le loup, il le savait, était friand de ces animaux-la.

Ils finirent de partir avec l'eau.

Depuis qu'il n'était plus à Poudlard il avait réappris à subir douloureusement chacune de ses transformations. La potion tue-loup demeurait dans sa mémoire une expérience amère plutôt qu'un remède : il aurait voulu ne plus avoir à s'en passer.

Ses muscles courbatus se détendaient peu à peu et il finit par ressentir ce qui ressemblait à un frisson de bien-être.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, savourant le semblant de purification que lui offrait l'eau chaude, soulagé. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Soulagé. Le seul sentiment de bien-être auquel il avait droit ces dernières années.

Remus se sentait presque heureux en sortant de la douche.

La journée se traîna. Il fit une sieste, puis cuisina les quelques restes qui traînaient dans son garde-manger avant de lire et de penser un peu à la réunion de l'Ordre qui l'attendait le lendemain. Il pensa à Sirius, longtemps. Il resta longtemps immobile, figé dans ses souvenirs. Son ami…Qu'il avait retrouvé, puis perdu à nouveau. S'il avait été plus habile, plus futé…Il l'aurait sauvé, il en était certain. Si seulement il…Si seulement.

Le ciel couvert empêchait toute observation, mais il savait en scrutant au-dehors les ténèbres que la lune était encore relativement pleine, même si elle ne l'était plus assez pour mettre en route sa transformation. Il pensa à cette satisfaction primaire qu'il ressentait lorsque sa transformation débutait. Il y avait de la douleur, oui. Mais à chaque fois un râle profond, un cri de pure délivrance à toutes les frustrations que lui imposait la vie sortait immanquablement de sa gorge avant que la souffrance, ce voile rouge, vienne recouvrir sa vue et que le loup finisse d'enterrer sa conscience.

Il pensa à cela : ce cri, ce frisson de satisfaction primaire, violent, dévastateur, avide, ressemblait à celui que l'on ressentait pendant l'amour, au moment où les sensations s'intensifient et où l'approche de l'orgasme fait perdre tout contrôle sur soi, faisant fi de la délicatesse et de la maîtrise de soi.

Plus tard, bien plus tard dans la soirée il tenterait de s'endormir en écoutant le vent s'engouffrer dans le brèches du toit, essayant de ne pas penser à sa solitude, à la femme qui pourrait partager son lit si le monde était plus clément. Il se ferait la leçon, comme d'habitude, s'interdisant de tomber dans l'analyse de ces questions inutiles, se concentrant sur l'avenir. Alors il tendrait la main vers sa baguette afin de s'ensorceler pour dormir, mais ce soir-là, son geste serait suspendu par la conscience soudaine d'une certaine partie enflée de son entrejambe réclamant à présent d'être apaisée.

Il masserait un instant ses yeux fatigués malgré l'obscurité, puis ramènerait sa main au-dessus de lui avant de la passer sous les draps et d'accomplir ce qu'il avait à accomplir.

Plus tard, en un dernier effort avant de s'enfoncer dans le sommeil il attraperait sa baguette magique d'une main moite et tremblante, non plus pour s'ensorceler mais pour faire disparaître la tâche humide qu'il aurait répandue dans les draps.

Plus tard (et comme à son habitude), il s'endormirait en serrant dans ses bras un fantôme.


	2. Partie I, Le professeur

**-II-**

**Le professeur**

**.oOo.**

« - Remus ! Tu es en avance, dis-moi ! Tu restes dîner, bien sûr… »

Il sourit, franchement heureux de cet accueil et de la soirée qui s'annonçait, malgré la gravité de la situation, la guerre et l'imminence de la réunion.

Molly Weasley, qui l'avait chaleureusement accueilli à son arrivée, desserra son étreinte et il ressentit un bref sentiment de vide alors qu'il la suivait jusqu'aux cuisines où ils rejoignirent Arthur et Tonks attablés devant une chope de bièraubeure.

Il s'assit et Arthur en déboucha une pour lui.

« - Mon vieux Remus, on dirait que tu as flairé le festin que nous prépare Molly. » Arthur posa un regard tendre sur sa femme qui lui sourit en retour, avant de se lever pour aller remuer le contenu d'un chaudron.

Remus eut un air rêveur.

« - Oui, d'ici je peux dire que ce sont tes fameuses boulettes… » Il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Son dernier repas remontait…Non, il valait mieux ne pas s'en souvenir. « Vivement que la réunion se termine. »

A partir de là ils ne parlèrent plus que de la guerre.

Depuis la mort toute récente de Sirius, Remus ne vivait plus à Square Grimmaurd, certain comme il l'était que vivre après cela en un tel endroit finirait par avoir raison de ses nerfs. Combien de fois s'était-il interdit de s'attarder sur le fait qu'il était à nouveau seul, qu'il était à présent tout ce qui restait des Maraudeurs…

Que plus personne ne l'appellerait jamais Lunard.

A la fin de la réunion, il rassemblait les parchemins qui traînaient encore sur la large table en compagnie de Maugrey lorsqu'il entendit une horde de voix enjouées pénétrer dans la pièce.

« - Salut Ginnie ! », lança Tonks énergiquement.

L'exclamation fut suivie d'un fracas de verre brisé. Remus ne leva même pas les yeux et se contenta de sourire légèrement.

« - Hey, Harry ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à nous honorer de ta présence ? », l'entendit-il plaisanter.

Remus Lupin leva un regard déjà soucieux sur le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Ses traits fatigués et les cernes immenses sous ses yeux laissaient comprendre qu'il avait peu dormi ces derniers temps. Ses joues étaient creuses, et son regard était définitivement teinté de quelque chose d'adulte. Il avait grandi. Ce regard étrangement fixe et perçant en témoignait. Cette force transparaissait, presque inquiétante, et il comprit que l'enfant dont il avait fait la connaissance quelques années auparavant était définitivement mort.

« - Bonsoir Harry. Tu as fait bon voyage ? »

L'adolescent lui rendit un faible sourire et acquiesça.

« - Très bon, professeur. Moins je reste là-bas, mieux je me porte. »

Remus lui rendit son sourire.

« - Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais. Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus ton professeur… »

Harry eut un sourire plus vivant quoique toujours faible et acquiesça à nouveau, avant de se tourner vers Molly qui le serra à l'en étouffer, comme à son habitude.

Le repas se déroula de façon plaisante. Remus appréciait infiniment cette ambiance intime et chaleureuse. La chanson douce du babillage autour de lui se teintait parfois de quelques éclats aigus, un rire, un grognement sourd, un juron de Mondingus…La chaleur de la pièce pénétrait chacun des pores de sa peau et il se baignait dans cette douceur, parfaitement détendu. La lumière mouvante des bougies rendait chaque visage exceptionnellement beau et serein, même si ça n'était qu'une illusion.

Parfois il se taisait et se contentait d'écouter les conversations, savourant simplement de se trouver là, au cœur de cette bulle fragile de paix. Mondingus avait allumé sa pipe odorante et Molly n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de l'en empêcher, occupée comme elle l'était à sermonner les jumeaux sur leur tenue vestimentaire.

« - Je veux simplement dire que si vous voulez que votre histoire de magasin de farces et attrapes marche correctement, il faut que vous ayez une apparence soignée, sinon comment voulez-vous être crédibles… »

« - Maman… »

L'odeur du tabac (ou plutôt des plantes étranges qui se consumaient) se répandit dans l'air et après l'avoir respirée Remus franchit un palier de plus dans la détente, flottant quelque part au-delà de lui-même.

Il eut du mal à revenir sur terre lorsque Arthur se pencha vers lui, l'interpellant à voix basse.

« - Tu ne regrettes pas d'être parti d'ici, Remus ? Tu pourrais revenir… »

« - Peut-être », répondit-il poliment. « Quand je reviendrai de ma mission, d'ici quelques temps. »

Il n'avait aucune envie de revenir vivre ici, en réalité. Par contre il avait envie de maintenir cette ambiance sereine et ce fut pour cela que sa réponse resta évasive. Sirius était mort. Bien qu'il ne se soit autorisé que quelques jours de deuil complet, il n'était pas prêt d'assimiler entièrement ce qui s'était passé.

A sa droite, Hermione avait interrompu sa conversation avec Harry pour se servir un verre de jus de citrouille. Il s'aperçut avec amusement qu'à la différence des autres adolescents de la maison, elle n'avait pas pris l'habitude de boire de la Bièraubeurre tous les soirs. Elle était presque aussi sérieuse que lui au même âge…

« - Vous avez entendu parler du dernier projet de loi à propos des _créatures partiellement humaines_, professeur ? »

« - Oui, j'en ai bien peur », répondit-il, à la fois grave et amusé par son expression si sérieuse.

« - J'ai du mal à croire qu'avec tous les évènements du moment, le Ministère s'obstine à mettre en place ce genre de loi. C'en est encore plus scandaleux, je trouve. »

« - Tout espoir n'est pas vain », dit-il en soupirant. « Espérons qu'elle ne soit pas validée par le Conseil. »

« - Entre nous, je vous avouerais que je n'ai pas vraiment foi en le Ministère », fit-elle en secouant la tête. « Quand on sait les lois qu'ils ont osé voter…Et quand je pense à quel point monsieur Weasley a eu du mal à faire accepter son Acte de Protection des Moldus ! C'est une vraiment triste illustration du monde sorcier. »

« - Et comment donc se porte la S.A.L.E. ? », demanda-t-il.

« - De mieux en mieux ! Je crois que les choses commencent à changer. Dernièrement, j'ai lu un article… » Elle se lança dans une tirade pleine de conviction.

Hermione lui faisait un peu penser à lui au même âge.

Elle possédait un juste regard sur les choses et si elle sortait indemne de la guerre, une brillante carrière l'attendait sûrement.

« - Cette pauvre Hermione ne lâche jamais la pression », plaisanta Ron qui s'était mêlé à la conversation. « Si elle vous ennuie ses histoires de S.A.L.E., professeur, n'hésitez pas la faire taire ! »

« - Ron ! »

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, mais ses yeux riaient autant que ceux du rouquin. Les deux adolescents se lancèrent dans une bagarre verbale amusante.

« - C'est très sérieux, mon pauvre Ron…Si tu n'es pas capable… »

Lupin sourit et les plaies récentes de son visage qu'il ne prenait plus la peine de soigner magiquement tiraillèrent douloureusement sa peau. Il porta une main à sa joue. En la ramenant négligemment à hauteur de ses yeux il vit une fine ligne de sang imprégner sa main.

La soirée finit par s'achever et Molly le raccompagna à la porte, dans la pénombre du hall.

« - Tu seras bien prudent, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Molly. »

« - Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester à la maison pour ce soir ? Oui, je sais, je sais », fit-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. « Mais tu manques à tout le monde, et vivre seul en des temps pareils, c'est de la folie, Remus. Je vais essayer de voir si le professeur Rogue ne peut pas recommencer à te donner cette potion, tu as l'air tellement fatigué... »

« - C'est gentil à toi. Veille bien sur Harry, il a l'air d'être mal », dit-il en s'enroulant dans sa cape.

« - Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore a eu raison de t'envoyer en mission maintenant…Peut-être devrais-tu rester ? »

« - Voyons, Molly… »

« - Je sais. »

Il y eut un silence.

Remus posa une main sur la poignée de la porte et une autre sur l'épaule de Molly.

« - A dans deux semaines. Je donnerai des nouvelles, de toute façon. Veille sur tout le monde. »

« - Sois prudent. »

Il sortit de la maison d'un pas décidé et transplana sans attendre.

* * *

La maison était éteinte, vide, étourdissante de silence. Il brandit sa baguette vers l'âtre froide et alluma distraitement un feu avant de monter dans sa chambre. Sa cape vola sur le lit et il entreprit de se déshabiller. Il lui fallait dormir, demain il partait et il avait besoin de se reposer.

Quelques bougies suspendues dans les airs projetaient leur lumière discrète.

Son pull grossièrement tricoté partit se suspendre lui-même à son cintre, et la chemise d'un blanc terne qu'il portait en-dessous s'envola vers un panier à linge tristement vide.

Il fit glisser d'un même geste le pantalon de flanelle usée et le caleçon sans forme qu'il portait dessous et se contempla un moment dans le miroir tacheté de rouille appuyé au mur de sa chambre.

Les blessures sur son ventre et sa poitrine avaient bien cicatrisé, et il espéra que celles de son visage en auraient fait de même avant le lendemain. Il n'avait jamais bien réussi les sortilèges de guérison, malgré l'utilisation légitime qu'il aurait pu en faire. Surtout depuis le temps.

Molly avait raison, il avait vraiment une sale tête. Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était également pas rasé depuis sa dernière transformation. Et ses cheveux retombaient en mèches lourdes et blanchâtres sur son front.

Le miroir était en mauvais état, fendu verticalement en son centre. Il l'avait brisé lors de l'une de ses transformations, quelques années auparavant. Remus l'avait réparé mais une mince ligne opaque continuait de diviser la vitre et il ne s'était pas préoccupé de la faire disparaître, pensant ironiquement que cela était suffisant pour le reflet qu'il avait à renvoyer.

Il s'examina, encore. Les poils qui parsemaient son torse, sa peau si pâle, son sexe tristement au repos. Son visage s'inclina et il parcourut de l'index la cicatrice à peine refermée qui courait parmi les poils de sa poitrine. Il dut appuyer un peu fort, car un bref éclair de douleur le parcourut et, grimaçant, il se détourna du miroir pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne du repos. Il fit rouler ses chaussettes et elles voletèrent elles aussi vers le panier à linge.

* * *

Brasov, Transylvanie.

L'air frais malgré la saison le saisit au visage alors qu'il envoyait le portoloin –un canard en plastique- dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Remus sortit une carte de sa poche. Enveloppé dans la cape d'invisibilité envoyée par Dumbledore en même temps que le portoloin, il enfourcha son balai et prit son envol.

Au-dessous de lui, les rues grises devinrent de plus en plus minces, comme un immense réseau de veines.

Le froid devint plus intense. Il consulta sa carte à nouveau et poursuivit sa route un certain temps.

Si Charlie ne s'était pas trompé, les forêts qu'il survolait en ce moment même dissimulaient une des dernières communautés de Lycans qui subsistait en Europe.

Il amorça sa descente et se prépara à entamer sa mission.

« - Pourquoi ne pas abandonner cet univers qui n'est pas le tien et venir vivre parmi nous ! », s'était écrié le vieil homme, chef de la tribu de Lycans. Sa longue barbe blanche, semblable à celle de Dumbledore, avait tremblé de colère et ses yeux un peu fous s'étaient agrandis du même coup. « La plupart des loups-garous nous rejoignent, quand ils comprennent qu'ici est leur vraie famille. Tu te bats pour une cause qui n'est pas la tienne ! Tu es traité comme un inférieur par ces sorciers corrompus jusqu'à la moëlle ! Ils t'administrent des breuvages qui tuent ton loup, qui te tuent toi-même, et tu t'entêtes à te battre pour eux ! Mais lève la tête et sois _fier_ de ce que tu es ! »

Après des jours et des jours de pourparlers et après qu'il ait prouvé qu'il était de leur espèce, le chef des Loups avait enfin consenti à lui accorder un entretien. Mais le vieux chef des loups-garous s'était montré beaucoup moins coopératif qu'il l'avait espéré.

« - Dis à Dumbledore que s'il craint que nous nous mettions au service du Lord Noir, il se trompe entièrement », avait-il poursuivi. « Nous autres Loups n'obéissons à _aucun_ sorcier, à aucun être qui ne soit pas des nôtres. Dis-le à celui qui se croit en droit de te donner des ordres, loup. Dis-lui que nous lui souhaitons bonne chance pour sa quête, mais que nous ne nous mêlons pas de ces choses-là. Tu dois savoir que nous ne répondons qu'à l'appel de notre propre race. »

« - Je suis loup-garou. »

« - Tu n'es pas des nôtres, tu as choisi de renier la nature de ta condition. Il est temps que tu t'en ailles, loup. »

Et l'entretien s'était terminé ainsi.

« - Ne te décourage pas maintenant, Remus », lui avait dit Charlie chez qui il vivait depuis le début de son séjour. « La tribu des Loups est fière, mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que ce ne sont pas de mauvaises créatures », avait-il ajouté avec une sympathie toutefois pertinente.

« - Nous partageons la même condition, mais je les sens à des lieues de moi et du monde extérieur », avait-il soupiré, préoccupé.

« - Ils ne sortent pour ainsi dire jamais de leur forêt, et le seul combat qu'ils mènent est leur lutte de pouvoir séculaire contre les vampires. Ils ont peu de répit pour des querelles autres que les leurs. » Il se tut un instant. « Les sens-tu quand même compatissants envers notre cause, ou bien s'en moquent-ils vraiment ?»

« - Leur chef souhaite la victoire de Dumbledore, car ils ont quand même entendu parler de lui et ils savent qu'il s'est toujours battu pour des causes justes. Mais il refuse de prendre parti. »

« - Et bien… » avait soupiré Charlie Weasley en se resservant un verre de Wiskey-Pur-Feu, « Je dirais que c'est...encourageant. »

Remus avait souri.

Le matin suivant, il décida que Charlie avait raison : _c'était_ encourageant.

Il se mit en route de bonne heure et s'enfonça profondément dans la forêt. A peine était-il entré dans le territoire de Loups qu'une voix l'interpella.

« - Remus ! »

Il leva les yeux et reconnut Elena, une des membres de la tribu qui l'avait accueilli le tout premier jour.

« - Je te croyais reparti. Ta proposition a été rejetée par notre chef et tu as refusé de te joindre à nous. Tu ne devrais pas trop traîner dans les parages. »

Elle posait sur lui un regard soucieux, et ses yeux sombres brillaient étrangement dans son visage pâle. Elena n'avait pas plus d'une trentaine d'années mais comme lui, ses cheveux avaient prématurément blanchi.

« - J'ai une proposition à lui faire. Je n'en ai pas vraiment fini. »

« - Alors bonne chance. Certains d'entre nous étaient prêts à t'apporter leur soutien, sais-tu ? »

« - Certains ? Ou certaines… »

Elle eut un sourire timide. Il la trouva jolie, en cet instant.

Les pourparlers furent de courte durée. Le chef des Loups le reçut avec réticence et mauvaise humeur.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que la tribu ne prendrait pas parti dans ces querelles extérieures, cela aurait au moins dû te rassurer, loup. Je vais te demander de partir, maintenant. _Définitivement_. »

« - Il y a quand même un sujet que je me dois d'aborder, avant de partir : pensez-vous que les vampires, _eux_, resteront neutres autant que vous, dans cette histoire ? »

Son regard scruta intensément celui du vieil homme, dans lequel quelque sombre lueur s'était mise à briller. La tanière du chef de la Meute n'avais jamais parue si sombre à Remus.

« - Reviens demain, loup. »

Le soir-même, en serrant le corps chaud d'Elena endormie dans ses bras, Remus pensa avec bonheur et soulagement que sa mission serait finalement une réussite.

Le vieux Loup accepta finalement une alliance. Mais il ne voulut promettre le soutien concret de la tribu qu'à la condition de l'existence d'une alliance identique des Vampires avec Voldemort.

« - Nous ne voulons pas de votre guerre », grogna le vieil homme. « Nous voulons seulement vivre en paix dans nos bois. Dis-le à celui qui se croit ton _maître_. »

Remus acquiesça poliment, soulagé d'avoir conclu l'affaire.

Il devait le soir même rentrer à Londres faire son rapport à Dumbledore.

* * *

« - Reste », dit simplement Elena.

Il rassemblait les quelques affaires avec lesquelles il était venu. En bas, Charlie était entrain d'ensorceler le portoloin qui le ramènerait en Angleterre.

« - Je ne peux pas. »

« - Alors reviens », insista-t-elle.

« - C'est la guerre. Je ne peux rien te promettre. » Il se tut un instant. « Pars avec moi », dit-il à voix basse, sachant à l'avance la réponse.

« - Je ne peux pas, je suis _chez moi_, ici. Comprends-tu ? »

« - Chez moi, c'est _là-bas_ », répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse.

Etait-il stupide ? Pourquoi l'espoir, ce sentiment insensé, revenait immanquablement même après tout ce temps ?

Elle pencha la tête et il sut qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.


	3. Anatomie d'une bête sauvage

**-III-**

**Anatomie d'une bête sauvage**

**.oOo.**

Le hall de la maison de Square Grimmaurd était empreint d'un silence velouté. Remus ôta sa cape. Les coins de sa bouche étaient encore marqués d'un pli amer, mais aussitôt son attention détournée par un éclat de voix atténué ils se dissipèrent. Cela venait vraisemblablement de la cuisine.

« - C'est hors de question ! Vous êtes trop _jeunes_ ! »

« - Nous sommes majeurs, maman ! Tu ne peux pas nous en empêcher ! »

« - Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la guerre, petits imbéciles ! »

« - Nous sommes en âge d'apporter notre aide à l'Ordre, et ce sera à Dumbledore de trancher ! »

« - Je vous l'interdis ! »

Molly semblait écumer de rage mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, de _désespéré_ dans sa voix, et il se demanda si les jumeaux avaient conscience de cela.

« - Non, maman. »

La voix était soudain basse, mais grave et ferme. Il n'avait pas de certitudes quand à savoir si elle appartenait à Fred ou à Georges, mais il aurait penché pour Georges.

Il y eut un silence. Puis la voix reprit.

« - Nous voulons nous rendre utiles, et tu ne peux pas l'empêcher. Nous sommes des adultes, quoi que tu puisses en penser », fit Fred ou Georges avec un aplomb extraordinaire.

C'était la première fois que Remus entendait les jumeaux parler ainsi à leur mère. D'habitude, la dispute dégénérait en échange de hurlements jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux quitte la pièce. Là, c'était sérieux.

Il décida de ne pas en entendre plus et gagna la pièce qui lui servait de chambre quand il vivait en ces lieux. Une fois la porte refermée, il posa ses affaires sur le lit en soupirant.

La scène à laquelle il venait malgré lui de participer faisait partie, à son sens, des drames de la guerre. Les jumeaux étaient jeunes, bien que majeurs, et en s'engageant ainsi ils mettaient en jeu bien des choses outre leur vie, notamment la dernière parcelle d'enfance qui existait encore en eux. Harry, bien que plus jeune de deux ans, en avait bien malgré lui fait l'amère expérience.

Il comprenait les jumeaux. A leur place il aurait voulu la même chose : dans les conditions actuelles, vouloir se battre était quelque chose de difficilement maîtrisable. Mais il partageait davantage la peine de leur mère, voir ceux qu'on aime prendre le chemin de la guerre étant mille fois plus douloureux. A sa place, il aurait lui aussi tenté de les écarter de cette voie.

Il s'allongea et entama une courte sieste avant la réunion.

* * *

Assis dans le fauteuil qui trônait en bout de table, Dumbledore écoutait le rapport de Severus Rogue, un pli soucieux déformant son front déjà ridé. Les choses empiraient. En l'envoyant en Roumanie, il avait voulu s'assurer d'un appui supplémentaire, mais Remus semblait être le seul qui avait réussi sa mission.

Severus faisait état, avec un pessimisme contagieux, de la situation actuelle des relations sorciers-gobelins. Et elle n'était pas bonne. Vraiment pas.

Bill Weasley se leva à son tour et confirma ce sentiment avec son propre rapport, et ce fut comme si il enfonçait définitivement le clou. Dans l'assistance, quelqu'un soupira.

Molly, il crut deviner.

Lupin se leva alors et entama le compte-rendu de sa mission transylvanienne, s'efforçant d'adopter un ton neutre. Il voyait le regard dégoûté que posait Severus sur lui et il trouvait cela déplacé voire agaçant, en ces circonstances. Il y avait actuellement d'autres choses qui méritaient l'énergie qu'il employait à le haïr.

Et Sirius qui les avait quittés…Lupin savait que même la mort n'aurait pas raison de la rancune de Rogue, il suffisait de voir la façon dont il traitait Harry à cause de James. Severus perdait son temps à entretenir ce poison dans son cœur mais cela le regardait, au fond.

La réunion touchait à sa fin lorsque Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole. Le silence devint encore plus profond que quelques secondes auparavant, et chacun était tendu, prêt à entendre ce qu'il allait dire :

« - Molly, Arthur. Vous savez que Fred et Georges ont fait la demande de pouvoir prendre part aux réunions…Et je sais que cette perspective vous déplait. » Il se tut un instant. « Bien que je partage entièrement vos craintes, j'aimerais simplement vous dire qu'il vaut mieux, s'ils ont l'intention de participer activement à la guerre, qu'ils soient à nos côtés plutôt que seuls. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer cela, mais je les connais presque autant que vous et quand ils sont une idée ils ont tendance à s'obstiner…Ce qui est loin d'être un défaut, parfois. J'aimerais que lors de la prochaine réunion, ce différent entre vous soit aplani. »

Molly avait laissé échapper un sanglot. Son mari couvrait tendrement sa main de la sienne.

« - Allons, Molly…Ils le feront quand même, de toute façon…Tu le sais. Alors autant qu'ils soient à nos côtés… », murmurait-il à sa femme, la mine lui aussi décomposée.

Remus restait figé, totalement absorbé par le drame, s'en imprégnant malgré lui de chacun par ses pores. Il conservait une apparence fixe et neutre, mais à l'intérieur, quelque chose criait et se tortillait désespérément.

Et ce n'était pas le loup.

Il avait vaguement conscience des mines tristes et consternées du reste des membres, de la sempiternelle expression méprisante de Severus, mais ce qu'il ressentait était au-delà de la peine. Il ressentait leur douleur dans son ventre comme si elle était sienne.

Une empathie exacerbée le surprenait parfois de la sorte, sans qu'il arrive à déterminer comment ni pourquoi : à l'instant, une partie de lui souffrait et sanglotait de concert avec Molly.

Peut-être ses nombreuses années de lycanthropie avaient-elles rendu son âme plus perméable, moins hermétique à des émotions et des sensations qui ne lui appartenaient pas directement ? Son esprit, contraint régulièrement de se laisser envahir par le loup, avait peut-être fini par capter des choses que les autres maintenaient à l'extérieur…

Rien ne se voyait, cependant. C'était un fait et il le savait. Son visage n'exprimait qu'un sincère désappointement.

La réunion s'acheva.

Le hall de la maison grouillait de monde, et voir ainsi autant de sorciers se regrouper pour lutter ensemble était encourageant, bien qu'il ne se laissât pas duper par cette impression de puissance. De nombreuses personnes étaient venues grossir leurs rangs, depuis que le Ministère avait déclaré officiellement le retour de Voldemort. Mais combien allaient mourir ?

Peu avant, il avait vu Harry musarder devant la salle de réunion, espérant visiblement glaner quelques informations sur ce qui s'était dit pendant la séance. Il eut pitié de lui, ni plus ni moins. Il était au centre de la guerre, et pourtant ignorant de bien des choses, concerné mais à l'écart, maintenu dans l'œil du cyclone.

Remus déboucha deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre et se mit à sa recherche. Il finit par le trouver, dans la salle où trônait l'arbre généalogique des Black. Il contemplait la tapisserie, immobile.

« - Harry ? »

« - Cette loque n'a plus de raison de se trouver là, il faudrait arriver à la décoller du mur. »

Il lui tournait toujours le dos.

« - Sirius voulait s'en débarrasser, je me souviens », ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu trop désinvolte.

Il s'avança vers lui.

« - C'est ta maison, désormais », répondit-il d'une voix douce en lui tendant une des bouteilles de bièraubeurre qu'il avait amenées.

Il voyait les yeux du jeune homme briller beaucoup plus que la normale mais il ne pleura pas. Il ne vit pas les larmes couler sur ses joues comme il s'y attendait.

Harry n'était plus un enfant.

Le temps où il avait appris à un gamin effrayé comment se défendre contre les détraqueurs lui sembla alors infiniment lointain, et il se demanda quelle part de responsabilité il avait dans ce que Harry était devenu.

« - Il détestait être ici », poursuivit le jeune homme. « Moi j'aime y être parce que c'est _sa_ maison, autrement je n'aime pas plus que lui cet endroit. »

Il gratta quelque chose sur la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black, puis haussa les épaules.

Remus avait conservé un silence attentif, scrutant les traits du jeune homme en espérant y lire plus de choses que dans le ton désespérément glacé qu'il se bornait à employer.

« - Si tu le veux, demain nous pourrions essayer de décrocher cette tapisserie », proposa-t-il avec tact.

« - Vous serez là ? », demanda Harry avec un regard soudain moins flou, se décidant enfin à tourner la tête vers lui. « Je croyais que vous étiez retourné vivre chez vous… »

S'écoulèrent quelques secondes étranges. Ou pas tant que ça.

« - Non, je serai là », répondit Remus.

* * *

Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde rester pour partager le repas du soir. Plus de la moitié de l'Ordre était restée ce soir-là, et la salle de réunion redevenue une simple cuisine grouillait de conversations, plutôt graves, il fallait l'avouer, mais animé songea qu'une fois la bièreaubeure débouchée et le Whiskey-Pur-Feu versé, le ton deviendrait automatiquement plus léger.

Et il avait raison.

Ils s'installèrent à table.

Harry, assis à ses côtés, se pencha vers lui et fit, d'un ton à la fois caverneux et interrogatif :

« - Vous avez vu, Rogue est resté ce soir. D'habitude il ne reste jamais. »

Le jeune homme lança un regard noir vers l'homme et Remus fut lui aussi surpris de voir parmi les convives la silhouette noire et le visage grave du maître des potions. Il était assis entre Dumbledore et Tonks, et affichait toujours la même expression froide. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement mal à l'aise ?

« - Je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en lui », poursuivit-il.

L'amertume des sa voix l'inquiéta. Harry le tenait responsable d'une part des évènements de ces derniers temps, sans doute aussi de la mort de Sirius. Arriverait-il un jour à faire la paix avec lui-même ?

« - Tu lui en veux, mais ne l'accuse pas sans savoir. Il est ton professeur, et c'est un des membres de l'Ordre auquel Dumbledore fait le plus confiance. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as pas dit quelles seraient les matières que tu choisirais en ASPICs, cette année… », dit-il pour détourner la conversation du sujet épineux qu'était Severus Rogue.

Harry eut un rire triste mais non dénué d'humour.

« - Et bien…Je dois être stupide, j'ai choisi les Potions, entre autres. »

« - Et bien…Bonne chance. C'est un domaine fascinant, quand on sait en apprécier la subtilité. »

« - Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas doué pour les potions… »

« - Ce n'était pas ma matière préférée, je l'avoue. Mais j'ai toujours admiré ceux qui y réussissaient. »

Harry conserva un moment de silence.

« - J'ai toujours haï les Potions parce que Rogue les enseignait », fit-il comme pour lui-même.

« - C'est dommage, Harry. »

« - J'en ai conscience », fit le jeune homme avec une sagesse inattendue.

A l'autre bout de la table, Tonks s'amusait à faire prendre à son nez la forme de celui de son austère voisin, et Rogue venait de s'en apercevoir.

Son expression indignée et profondément hostile dépassait toutes celles qu'il avait pu un jour afficher, et quand la jeune Auror s'en aperçut elle éclata simplement de rire, accompagnée de Dumbledore et des jumeaux qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient littéralement exploser de joie. Hermione, quand à elle, avait en désespoir de cause enfoui son visage dans sa serviette de table, sans succès car les soubresauts de son dos la trahissaient immanquablement.

Les autres convives n'avaient rien vu et poursuivaient bruyamment leur conversation.

Impuissant, le maître des potions se servit une rasade de Whiskey-Pur-Feu qu'il avala cul-sec, sans se départir de sa sempiternelle expression maussade. Mais son supplice atteint son point culminant quand Tonks se pencha vers lui, toujours en riant, et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue qui se teinta immédiatement de rouge.

Remus songea malicieusement que si Severus méritait un châtiment pour quelque chose, il venait de le recevoir, et dans les grandes largeurs.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu vouloir s'éloigner de tout cela, et fut soulagé que cette période de retour à la solitude, assez courte au final, se soit achevée.

La solitude…Il la retrouva cependant une fois refermée sur lui la porte de sa chambre, une fois le couloir au-dehors redevenu silencieux après un dernier et tonitruant « Bonne nuit tout le monde! » lancé par Ron.

Il se demanda combien de bièraubeurres le garçon avait bien pu boire ce soir, s'étonnant que sa mère ne soit pas intervenue. Mais tout le monde avait abusé de la boisson…

Ses vêtements se plièrent tous seuls et se posèrent sur un des étagères au-dessus du lit. Le miroir de la salle de bains lui renvoya une image qu'il détailla d'un œil indifférent.

Il n'avait pas si mauvaise mine, il était au milieu du cycle et il s'était remis de la lune précédente sans être encore affecté par celle qui se préparait.

Mais il eut un instant conscience des rides prématurées sur son visage, des cernes sous ses yeux et des quelques bourrelets qui avaient fini par s'épanouir autour de ses hanches, le résultat d'une vie à oublier ce qu'il était, _qui_ il était, à refuser de donner de l'importance à sa propre existence, à son apparence, à tout ce qui n'était pas le véritable homme qu'il était à l'intérieur : celui qui ne changeait pas avec les variations de la lune.

La nuit s'écoula paisiblement.

Le réveil fut coloré par une surprise au niveau de son bas-ventre, une manifestation matinale dont il avait perdu l'habitude, au fil du temps. Elena et les habitudes qu'il avait prises avec elle n'étaient sans doute pas étrangères à cela. Elena…Inutile de s'attarder sur ces pensées-là.

Agacé, il se leva prestement en rejetant la drap à terre, prenant soin de ne pas regarder la chair gonflée de sang qui se dressait contre les poils de son ventre. Il lança un sort de nettoyage sur ses vêtements, mais au moment d'enfiler sa chemise, il se ravisa et soupira.

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le bord de son lit et sa main rampa jusqu'à son ventre bouillant…

Ses paupières se fermèrent à-demi quand sa main s'enroula autour de son sexe et entreprit de le soulager.

Comme toujours après cela, il se sentit légèrement mélancolique. Il se nettoya et sortit enfin de sa chambre.

* * *

Il y eut un craquement assourdissant, un peu comme si le mur en personne s'était mis à crier, et la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black s'effondra sur le sol.

Ils s'y étaient mis à six pour le faire, et ils y étaient finalement arrivés. Ginnie Weasley et Hermione s'effondrèrent dans le fauteuil le plus proche en soupirant de soulagement tandis que Tonks poussait un cri de joie. Le professeur MacGonagall, restée pour l'occasion, afficha seulement un petit sourire satisfait. Harry, quand à lui, se contenta de regarder le mur ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait avec un regard intense que Remus trouva légèrement inquiétant.

Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à lancer sortilège sur sortilège, mais le maléfice de glue perpétuelle avait dignement porté son nom.

Remus donna pour la retourner un léger coup de pied dans la loque couverte de poussière et de plâtre qui traînait à présent au sol et jeta un dernier regard à l'arbre généalogique brodé dessus.

Il se mit à penser à Sirius et se sentit alors comme soulagé d'un poids. Etait-ce la satisfaction d'honorer sa mémoire, ou bien Sirius lui-même qui était venu les _remercier_ ? Il voulut croire aux deux.

Tard dans la soirée il trouverait cependant Harry, encore une fois immobile devant l'emplacement de l'arbre généalogique, la surface de plâtre effritée et nue. Il aurait le regard vacant et le visage couvert de larmes, l'allure d'une statue, et Remus sortirait de la pièce sans se manifester, cette fois.

* * *

Ronald Weasley leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir excédé alors qu'Hermione décachetait une épaisse enveloppe portant le sceau du Ministère.

« - Quel rapport entre la SALE et le Ministère ? », soupira-t-il.

« - Attends un instant et je vais te l'expliquer », répondit la jeune fille.

La tension entre les deux adolescents était devenue palpable au fil des années et Remus, attendri, se garda bien d'intervenir.

Elle sortit de l'enveloppe une liasse de parchemins, et lut le premier de la pile avant d'afficher un sourire profondément satisfait.

« - La SALE est désormais une association officielle et reconnue par le Ministère ! », annonça-t-elle fièrement et avec emphase devant la tablée entière du petit déjeuner.

Les Weasley endormis et le reste des convives, dont Harry, murmurèrent quelques mots de félicitations avant de retourner péniblement à leurs bols de café, à part Arthur qui la congratula chaleureusement et avec un sérieux tout ministériel malgré ses cheveux en désordre et son pyjama rayé :

« - Félicitations, Hermione ! » Il serra sa main étonnée. « Je te souhaite sincèrement toutes les réussites possibles. »

« - Merci, monsieur Weasley. »

Ron secouait la tête, désespéré.

« - On n'est pas près d'en voir la fin… »

Heureusement, Hermione n'avait pas entendu.

Remus réprima un sourire et la félicita à son tour.

« - Je vous félicite, Hermione. Et ne perdez pas courage, surtout. »

Visiblement comblée, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire éblouissant entre la masse hirsute de ses cheveux qui tombait sur sa figure.

Quelque chose de tristement familier remua imperceptiblement dans son estomac, et l'image fugitive d'Elena et des quelques autres femmes qu'il avait rencontrées ces dernières années passa furtivement dans son esprit. Cela arrivait souvent quand quelque tendresse impromptue lui était offerte. Combien de fois avait-il sursauté, prêt à se dérober, quand Tonks l'embrassait affectueusement sur la joue comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant avec Severus ?

Il soupira, remit ses pensées en ordre et reprit son repas.

Hormis la victoire déchirante de Harry sur le Lord Noir, il ne se passa rien de particulier pour Remus au cours des deux années suivantes.


	4. L'empreinte du matin

**-IV-**

**L'empreinte du matin**

**.oOo.**

Parfois il se demandait ce qui le maintenait en vie, malgré la sécheresse et l'aspect désertique de sa vie, en particulier de sa vie sentimentale. Comme à son habitude il bloquait à temps cette pensée, mais pas assez vite pour éviter de penser que cette force surhumaine, ou plutôt _inhumaine_ lui venait du loup.

Bien sûr il détestait penser cela, c'était une victoire de plus de la créature.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait l'habitude. Mais de là à dire que ça lui était indifférent…Bien des gens faisaient l'amalgame, même les plus proches.

C'était à cela qu'il pensait en parcourant le Chemin de Traverse, ce jour-là. Il ignora superbement les exclamations joyeuses et l'humeur optimiste de la foule, passa sans les voir devant des affiches de la Gazette du Sorcier qui annonçaient, extatiques, la fin de la guerre et la chute définitive de_ « Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-Nom »_, et marcha droit vers Gringotts. Les vitrines annonçaient d'innombrables remises et soldes immanquables. L'économie était florissante, la reconstruction était une période d'euphorie propice à la _reprise_, comme le disaient les journalistes de la Gazette.

Pour lui aussi, la fin de la guerre était une victoire, un soulagement, mais elle était également une peine, des remords de n'avoir pas pu faire mieux et de n'avoir pas _su_ épargner la vie de tant de gens auxquels il tenait finalement bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Pour l'homme qui marchait en ce moment même au cœur du Chemin de Traverse, la fin de la guerre était un évènement plus mélancolique que pour la majorité des gens. C'était le chaos, malgré l'entrain de la population.

Mais tout finirait par se reconstruire…Jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Dumbledore s'était éteint paisiblement au début du printemps, et personne ne s'y attendait, bien sûr. Harry avait dû faire face avec toute l'aide de l'Ordre réuni, mais _seul_.

Bill était mort. Molly vivait perpétuellement dans un abîme de désespoir depuis. Comme tant d'autres…

Sa triste maison perdue dans les bois l'avait à nouveau accueilli, et Harry vivait dans la maison de Sirius dans laquelle, malgré la proposition du jeune homme, Remus avait refusé de vivre plus longtemps.

Harry était un adulte, sans doute plus que quiconque ne le serait jamais, et il méritait un peu de tranquillité. Qui sait, peut-être trouverait-il une fille qui ait le tact et la patience dont le jeune homme avait désespérément besoin ?

La guerre l'avait profondément, définitivement abîmé. Remus s'en voulait. Il s'était efforcé de lui apporter toute l'affection qu'il était en mesure de donner mais ni Harry, ni lui, ni personne n'y pouvait rien. Son destin semblait fait de souffrance, tout comme le sien était fait de solitude.

La façade bancale de la banque des Sorcier finit par apparaître, et il rompit avec soulagement ses réflexions.

Il n'ignorait pas qu'il était encore plus fauché que d'habitude.

Il entendit alors son prénom crié par une voix féminine et se retourna. Il fut un instant ébloui par le soleil éclatant de cette magnifique journée d'été avant de reconnaître qui l'avait hélé.

« - Bonjour Hermione. Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Et bien…Mieux. Et vous ? » Elle se reprit avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre. « Oh, désolée professeur, il me semble que c'était la pleine lune, hier soir… »

« - C'était il y a deux soirs et vous n'avez aucune raison de l'être. » Il eut un sourire qu'il voulut aimable. « Comment vont les Weasley ? », demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle eut un air sombre.

« - Et bien, pas tellement mieux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Molly va mal. Ron aussi. Les jumeaux se font rares, ce qui n'arrange pas les choses. Je pense qu'ils veulent cacher leur peine à leur mère, qui n'est déjà pas très bien. Et vous…Vous avez vu Harry, ces derniers temps ? » Son front s'était plissé, inquiet.

« - Non…Il est dans une période difficile. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il se remette immédiatement. » Il se tut un instant. « Je vais le voir, parfois, mais il est complètement fermé ce qui est normal. Mais il ne faudrait pas que ça dure trop longtemps. Je pense que si vous alliez le voir, Ron et vous… »

« - Nous y sommes allés, hier soir », le coupa-t-elle.

Remus observa un silence prudent, attentif à l'expression douloureuse de la jeune fille.

« - En fait il…Il n'a pas voulu nous ouvrir, alors j'espérais, j'espérais…Que vous pourriez nous dire… »

Il la prit par les épaules et ils traversèrent dans l'autre sens le Chemin de Traverse, hâtant le pas en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Hermione avait enfoui son visage dans une main et tentait vainement de cacher ses larmes.

Ils s'installèrent dans le coin le plus retiré du pub et Remus alla commander deux verres de Wiskey-pur-Feu.

« - Dans trois jours c'est son anniversaire et… » Entre deux hoquets, elle articulait avec peine mais obstination. « Nous voulions le voir un peu, parler, essayer de prévoir quelque chose, qu'il ne soit pas seul ce soir-là… »

« - Bien sûr. »

« - En plus, nous venons de recevoir nos résultats aux ASPICs, et…Ca ne s'est pas trop mal passé, compte tenu des évènements… »

Les sanglots continuaient de déformer ses paroles, mais elle ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Remus eut l'intuition que la jeune fille avait ces derniers temps manqué d'une épaule accueillante pour pleurer ou se confier. Chacun était occupé à panser ses propres blessures, incapable de l'écouter. Pauvre petite…

« - J'aimerais qu'il se remette à vivre. Il lui faut du temps, mais c'est insupportable, maintenant que tout est terminé, après tous ces sacrifices, et tous ces gens qui sont morts… »

Elle fut alors totalement incapable de parler, et son visage partit s'enfouir dans ses mains. Personne dans l'auberge ne semblait les avoir remarqués.

Il aurait voulu faire un geste, poser une main sur son épaule, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Son oreille et cœur lui étaient grands ouverts, cependant, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait mettre à sa disposition.

« - Allons…Hermione. »

Il poussa vers elle son verre de Whiskey.

« - Buvez. »

Elle poussa un soupir tremblant et s'efforça de calmer ses larmes.

Seulement après un long de silence, elle découvrit son visage rougi et mouillé, les yeux baissés, et tendit une main obéissante vers son verre.

« - Excusez-moi », fit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

« - Ne vous excusez pas. Buvez. »

Elle s'exécuta.

Un long moment s'écoula, où aucun ne se sentit dans l'obligation de parler.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le silence.

« - Il y a quelques années de cela, vous m'auriez donné du chocolat, plutôt que du Whiskey. »

« - Je n'en ai pas sur moi », avoua-t-il en souriant, soulagé de la voir enfin plaisanter. Une toute petite plaisanterie, mais une plaisanterie quand même.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous venu au Chemin de Traverse, aujourd'hui ? Si ça n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr », ajouta-t-elle à toute allure.

« - Oh, je devais passer à Gringotts, mais ça ne presse pas », ajouta-t-en voyant son visage reprendre un pli inquiet.

« - Je suis désolée de vous avoir retardé, je… »

« - N'y pensez plus. Et vous, vous veniez faire quoi ? »

« - J'allais à Gringotts, aussi. La SALE a pris de l'importance et…Si je veux recevoir des subventions, je dois ouvrir un compte. »

« - J'en suis heureux pour vous. »

« - Merci »

Elle semblait réellement touchée. Comme à chaque fois que ce sujet était abordé, son visage rayonnait.

« - Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, Hermione, c'est bien que vous ne vous laissiez pas décourager. »

« - Et ça a porté ses fruits, je crois », fit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Avait-elle fugacement rougi ? Non, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par son imagination.

« - Nous pouvons y aller ensemble si vous voulez, professeur. »

« - Je vous remercie, mais je ne suis pas vraiment pressé. J'irai une autre fois », dit-il en souriant évasivement. « Ce n'était pas le bon jour, c'est tout. »

Il détourna le regard, mais pas assez vite pour ne vois voir l'étincelle de compréhension dans celui d'Hermione. Curieusement, il ne se sentit que _terriblement_ gêné, au lieu de l'être _horriblement_, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre. Après tant d'années à mener le même combat, à faire la guerre ensemble, il comprit que la personne en face de lui était finalement une _amie_.

« - Vous vous sentez mieux ? », demanda-t-il pour couper court.

« - Oui, merci de m'avoir écoutée. »

Il sourit sans répondre.

« - Je m'en veux de m'être laissée aller…Je ne vous ai même pas demandé comment vous alliez, _vous_. Tout est tellement encore confus…Je m'inquiète tant pour Harry, vous savez…Pour tout le monde, mais c'est lui qui me semble aller le plus mal, et il est tellement seul…C'est normal, après ce qui vient de se passer, mais je voudrais que tout soit déjà fini. Ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer ainsi dans la solitude. »

Il préféra ne pas lui faire part de sa propre expérience sur le sujet.

« - Qu'allez-vous faire l'année prochaine, Hermione ? »

« - Et bien…On m'a proposé une place –une place intéressante- au Ministère. Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je voudrais enseigner, je voudrais aussi m'occuper sérieusement de mon association…J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Et puis il s'est passé tant de choses...Il n'est pas facile de reprendre une vie normale. Et vous ? Vous avez des choses en vue ? » Son visage était redevenu soucieux.

Il soupira.

« - Pour être honnête, pas vraiment. Cette loi qui me donnait tant de mal pour trouver du travail passe en révision au début de l'année prochaine. En attendant, je travaille pour les cours de magie par correspondance, vous en avez sans doute entendu parler. »

« - Oui, bien sûr. »

« - Et j'ai postulé pour un emploi de briseur de sorts, chez Gringotts, la semaine dernière. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. »

Il avait dit cela sans tristesse particulière.

« - Ce genre de loi est une aberration. Vous êtes un des meilleurs enseignants que j'ai pu avoir. »

« - Vous êtes gentille. »

« - Ne me remerciez pas. C'est une honte que quelqu'un comme vous ne puisse pas enseigner… »

Il ne répondit pas, gêné.

« - En tout cas », poursuivit-elle sur un ton plus léger, « si mon projet sort un jour la tête de l'eau, je vous propulse membre d'honneur de la SALE » ! Elle se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise en riant à travers les quelques larmes qui s'attardaient sur ses joues.

« - Vous pourriez créer un département « cas désespérés », je me charge de le diriger », ajouta-t-il en lui souriant paisiblement.

« - Je n'oublierai pas. »

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire.

« - Vous ne devriez pas aller à la banque ? », demanda-t-il.

« - Ca attendra demain, tant pis. Je fais comme vous. »

« - Je ne peux pas vous blâmer. » Il contempla rêveusement les poutres noircies du plafond de l'auberge.

« - Je crois même que je vais rester un peu. Reprendre quelque chose. Je vous invite. »

Elle s'était levée avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? »

Remus haussa les sourcils.

« - La même chose que vous. Une bièraubeurre. »

« - Comment vous avez su que je prendrais ça ? »

Elle le contemplait, mi-désarçonnée, mi-amusée.

« - Le flair. »

Il tapota le bout de son nez d'un regard entendu.

* * *

Le lendemain, on se serait presque cru à l'automne, tant le temps s'était rafraîchi. Une fine pluie faisait luire les pavés du Chemin de Traverse, et Remus resserra sa cape autour de lui en sortant de Gringotts. C'était la troisième fois que les gobelins lui refusaient ce prêt. Il pensa sans trop y croire qu'il finirait bien par l'obtenir à l'usure.

Autant profiter de l'occasion pour flâner un peu…A cette période de l'année, Fleury et Bott était encore désert, et il se perdit un long moment dans les ouvrages fraîchement arrivés, à l'abri des gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre les carreaux envahis de buée.

« - C'est intéressant ? »

Il se retourna vivement.

Deux yeux sombres et rieurs le fixaient.

« - Un torchon. Le digne successeur de Gilderoy Lockhart. »

« - Oh… »

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Rien », répondit Hermione Granger en secouant la tête, une expression amusée sur le visage comme si elle se souvenait d'une vieille blague. « Rien. »

« - Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Bien mieux, je vous remercie. Mais ne restons pas là…Venez, allons boire quelque chose. A moins que je ne vous détourne encore une fois de vos objectifs ? »

Elle eut un regard inquiet.

« - Non, j'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Mon après-midi vous appartient, si vous le voulez. »

« - Alors allons-y », dit-elle en souriant.

Il ferma son livre et le reposa.

La pluie s'était intensifiée et le Chaudron Baveur était rempli de monde.

Ils s'installèrent dans le coin reculé d'une arrière-salle enfumée, tout près d'une fenêtre aux vitres crasseuses.

« - Il va falloir trouver mieux, si on doit se rencontrer aussi souvent », fit Hermione en souriant malicieusement.

« - C'est pourtant un endroit ravissant… », répondit-il en passant ses doigts sur la surface crasseuse de la table. « Mais j'espère pour vous que vous aurez bientôt mieux à faire », ajouta-t-il rêveusement.

« - Je vous ennuie », fit-elle en baissant la tête. « Excusez-moi. »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Vous avez sans doute des tas de choses à faire, bien mieux qu'à boire de la bièraubeurre dans un pub crasseux avec… »

« - Vous avez fini ? »

Elle se tut et son visage s'inclina.

Il la contemplait avec amusement, conscient qu'un léger sourire venait de fleurir sur son visage.

« - Excusez-moi. »

Elle saisit sa choppe un peu brusquement et avala une grande gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« - Cessez donc de vous excuser, Hermione. »

Il lui souriait mais elle ne le voyait pas, le regard toujours plongé dans liquide ambré et sirupeux que contenait sa choppe.

A cet instant, il éprouvait comme de la tendresse pour cette fille : malgré l'image qu'elle tentait de donner, elle ne pouvait cacher entièrement ses failles. Et il eut la certitude que la guerre n'y était certainement pas pour rien.

« - Nous irons à Square Grimmaurd, dès que vous aurez fini votre verre. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence qu'Hermione finit par rompre.

« - C'est quelque chose d'inné chez vous, ça. »

« - Quoi donc ? », demanda-t-il, surpris.

Elle eut l'air aussi surprise que lui, quand elle leva enfin les yeux.

« - Cette façon d'y voir clair en chacun de nous. »

Elle eut un pâle sourire.

Ce fut au tour de Remus de baisser les yeux.


	5. Faire, défaire

**-V-**

**Faire, défaire**

**.oOo.**

Le lourd heurtoir de cuivre retomba contre le bois de la porte avec un claquement sourd. C'était toujours un serpent, le propriétaire n'avait pas pris la peine de le changer, et pourtant il détestait instinctivement tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait aux serpents et à leur symbolique, Remus le savait.

Ils attendirent un moment. A côté de lui, Hermione s'enroulait de son mieux dans sa cape pour échapper à l'averse, et son visage avait repris un pli soucieux. Personne ne vint. Il se résolut à frapper, ce son davantage humain tirerait peut-être l'occupant de la maison de sa torpeur…

« - Il n'est peut-être pas là… », murmura-t-elle sans conviction.

« - Non, il est là. Il ne sort jamais », répondit-il en secouant la tête.

Il frappa encore une fois, cette fois-ci accompagné d'Hermione.

Après un temps indéfini, quelque chose cliqueta derrière la porte et elle s'ouvrit lentement, avec lourdeur. La personne qui les accueillit n'avait qu'une ressemblance lointaine avec le jeune homme qu'ils avaient si longtemps côtoyé.

Ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de couper depuis des mois, retombaient à présent à moitié sur son visage en une masse noire et broussailleuse. La peau de son visage semblait posée à même les os tant il avait maigri, et sa blancheur maladive faisait ressortir des cernes presque noirs qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Enfin, ses joues et son menton étaient recouverts d'une barbe naissante qui témoignaient du fait qu'il avait également négligé de se raser, ces derniers temps.

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Remus fut, de façon incohérente « _Oh Merlin, il a l'air de se réveiller d'une nuit de pleine lune… _»

Mais il fallait bien dire quelque chose, communiquer avec ces yeux rougis et gonflés à l'expression presque interrogative. Alors il parla.

« - Bonjour, Harry. »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'attente épouvantables puis, sans un mot, le jeune homme s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

La cuisine de la maison, encore si animée quelques temps auparavant était figée dans un silence glacé, et il entendit Hermione allumer un feu en entrant dans la pièce.

Ils s'installèrent à table et il la vit jeter un regard soucieux vers les bouteilles vides de bièraubeurre et de Whiskey-Pur-Feu qui traînaient dessus.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. D'après son visage à l'expression neutre, il était impossible à Remus de lire si il était ennuyé, gêné, touché, ou tout simplement indifférent à leur visite. Le jeune homme déboucha trois bièraubeurres et s'assit en face d'eux.

« - Comment ça va, ces jours-ci ? », demanda Remus sur le ton de la conversation, espérant que l'inquiétude ne transparaîtrait pas trop dans sa voix.

« - Ca va bien », répondit-il d'une voix caverneuse et faisant négligemment pivoter le goulot de sa bouteille entre ses doigts.

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ?

« - Nous… », commença Remus.

« - Tu nous manques, tu sais ? », avait coupé Hermione de façon spontanée, visiblement sans pouvoir se retenir.

Si le visage du jeune homme avait pu paraître légèrement attentif, il s'était soudain entièrement fermé. Ses yeux étaient à présent rivés au sol, sa bouche fermée en une ligne mince.

Ayant sans doute compris l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire, Hermione se mordit les lèvres, les larmes aux yeux.

Il était temps qu'il prenne les choses en main :

« - Harry, nous savons que tu ne veux pas parler, mais nous nous inquiétons. _Tous_. Nous sommes là, si tu en as envie. C'est ce que nous sommes venus te dire. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Hermione pleurait, à présent. Silencieusement.

Remus poursuivit :

« - Nous somme contents de t'avoir vu, et si tu veux que nous te laissions tranquille, nous partirons. »

Il ignora volontairement le regard scandalisé que lui lançait la jeune fille.

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête, toujours en silence.

Remus se leva et saisit fermement le bras d'Hermione, qui n'opposa aucune résistance malgré sa désapprobation manifeste.

« - Cela t'embête, si nous revenons demain ? », ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune haussa les épaules, indifférent. Le visage toujours dans l'ombre.

« - Passe une bonne soirée. Et fais nous signe si…Si tu en as envie. »

Hermione se libéra de la main qui avait saisit son bras et contourna la table jusqu'à Harry, avant d'embrasser doucement sa joue obscure.

« - A demain, Harry. »

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors.

La jeune fille arborait une mine sombre.

« - Ne soyez pas triste, Hermione. »

« - Cette visite ne rime à rien ! Il avait besoin d'être entouré, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de laisser seul, _encore_ ? »

Elle se détourna de lui. Il pleuvait toujours abondamment.

« - Il ne guérira pas du jour au lendemain. Il lui faudra du temps, vous le savez bien. Il serait beaucoup trop risqué de le brusquer. »

« - Mais il est tout seul… »

Son dos était secoué de tremblements. Il voulut faire un geste pour poser sa main sur son épaule mais se ravisa et se contenta de lui adresser un sourire apaisant qu'elle ne vit pas.

« - Hermione, il sait que nous l'aimons. Laissez-lui donc le temps de guérir. »

Elle se décida enfin à lui refaire face.

« - Mais ce n'est pas en le laissant pourrir seul dans cette maison sinistre qu'il va aller mieux ! », répliqua-t-elle. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et vinrent se perdre dans le tissu de sa cape, parmi les gouttes de pluie.

Une pluie qui s'écrasait sur leurs têtes, mouillait leurs visages, imbibait leurs capes sans qu'ils se soucient d'elle.

« - Peut-être que si », répondit-il sobrement, presque tristement.

« - Et bien…Cette idée me déplait. »

Elle cherchait dans son regard comme un réconfort, une réponse à ce doute infernal quand à ce qu'il venait, lui seul, de décider pour Harry. Du moins en eut-il l'impression.

Alors ce qu'elle lui demandait, il le lui donna sans réfléchir.

« - A moi aussi. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il y a à faire. _Faites-moi_ _confiance_. »

Elle baissa les yeux, définitivement vaincue.

Ils se saluèrent brièvement et transplanèrent.

* * *

Le soir était tombé prématurément, et bien que l'été soit à son apogée, on se serait cru aux prémices de l'automne. Il regardait la pluie tomber, en grosses gouttes tièdes. Elles s'écrasaient sur les vitres de son salon dont l'intérieur ne s'était guère amélioré depuis deux ans.

Il aurait dû corriger le tas de copies qui trônait près de la bougie, mais il n'en faisait rien, les coudes posés sur la table, le front plissé, plus que pensif. Inquiet.

N'avait-il pas fait preuve de sécheresse de cœur, n'aurait-il pas dû suivre l'exemple d'Hermione et prendre Harry dans ses bras, lui dire que définitivement, il ne serait plus seul ?

Non, il le savait. Il fallait le laisser tranquille. Etre présent, mais ne pas s'imposer. Harry devait sentir qu'on ne l'obligeait plus à rien. Tuer un monstre, même un monstre, à l'âge de dix-sept ans faisait de vous un meurtrier : vous avez donné la mort. Et dans le cas présent, Harry n'avait pas choisi son destin.

Il lui fallait réfléchir désormais à celui qu'il désirait être.

Seul.

Mais pas abandonné, loin de là.

Demain il irait encore le voir, faire en sorte qu'il garde contact avec l'extérieur.

Lors de sa toute première transformation, Remus s'était réveillé, comme bien des fois par la suite, à des kilomètres de chez lui, nu, absolument inconscient de ce qu'il avait pu faire pendant la nuit, et bien entendu terrifié. Ses parents n'avaient rien pu faire pour le retenir, et pendant le mois qui s'ensuivit, il était resté prostré chez lui, horrifié, terrifié, profondément choqué. Il s'était détesté.

L'état de prostration dans lequel se trouvait Harry ressemblait à ce qu'il avait connu, sans commune mesure, bien sûr. Le conflit tant humain que spirituel du jeune homme était sans doute bien plus profond, plus dangereux que ce qu'il avait pu connaître, mais fondamentalement il devait ressentir la même chose : cette sensation de ne plus _s'appartenir_.

La bougie translucide se consumait toujours, et les perles limpides de cire liquide formaient peu à peu une flaque sur le bois rude de la table. Remus regardait cette flaque s'agrandir, comme hypnotisé, s'étaler dangereusement vers le tas de copies : des parchemins à en-tête violet, tous le mêmes, portant la mention de _Vitmagic, les cours de sorcellerie par correspondance_.

Mais il ne bougeait pas, retardant le plus possible le moment où il ferait un geste pour épargner le tas de parchemins, et qui signifierait aussi la reprise de son travail de correction.

La flamme dansante s'imprimait résolument dans sa rétine, et quand il détourna le regard vers la fenêtre contre laquelle on venait de cogner il dut fermer un moment les yeux pour en éliminer l'image résiduelle.

Un hibou trempé et visiblement mécontent donnait des coups de bec furieux contre le carreau, et il se précipita pour lui ouvrir. En entrant, l'oiseau secoua ses plumes et une fine pluie vint humidifier son visage. Charmant…

Puis il déroula le bout de parchemin qu'il lui tendait d'un air sévère, et en entama la lecture pendant que l'oiseau picorait quelques miettes qui s'étaient logées dans les interstices de la table.

_« Je n'ai pas voulu vous manquer de respect, excusez ma conduite de cet après-midi. Je m'inquiète énormément, voyez-vous…Mais vous savez déjà tout cela. _

_Il me fait peur, j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi, en ce moment. Voulez-vous que nous nous retrouvions demain, à 14h sur le Chemin de Traverse pour y aller ensemble ? »_

_Encore toutes mes excuses, _

_Hermione »_

Il s'assit à table, déplaça le tas de parchemins juste à temps pour que la cire ne les tache pas et saisit sa plume.

_« Je n'envisageais pas les choses d'une autre façon. »_, écrivit-il simplement. _« Remus »_

Signer ainsi de son prénom lui fit un instant une drôle d'impression, mais il décida de ne pas modifier sa réponse pour autant. Il s'approcha du hibou qui s'était installé près de la cheminée et entreprit le lui attacher le message à la patte. L'oiseau visiblement fatigué eut une réaction désagréable, mais Remus avait prévu autre chose pour lui.

« - On dirait que tu te plais ici…Désolé. »

Il finit d'attacher la missive tant bien que mal et renvoya le hibou.

Il referma la fenêtre dans un grincement sinistre et se remit en soupirant à ses corrections.

* * *

Et le temps empira. Rien ne semblait aller sur la bonne voie en cet été ruisselant qui aurait dû marquer le renouveau du monde sorcier.

Les tensions et luttes de pouvoir faisaient rage au Ministère, et les journaux les affichaient avec une délectation certaine.

Remus, qui ne prenait plus vraiment la peine de les lire, détourna son regard du journal que lisait son voisin de table au Chaudron Baveur. Hermione n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Au-dehors, un éclair zébra le ciel et illumina un instant le Chemin de Traverse qui drainait une foule trempe. Il fut content d'être à sa place.

Sur ses mains, les cicatrices de sa dernière transformation commençaient à s'effacer. Cette fois-là, il s'était retrouvé au fond d'un ravin rempli de buissons d'épines et avait réellement maudit le loup. Le baume magique dont il s'était servi (et qui avait eu raison d'une bonne part de ses maigres économies) avait totalement fait disparaître la douleur, mais les marques sur ses paumes et sur le reste de son corps avaient subsisté et il avait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à les dissimuler, à Hermione notamment. Il ne voulait pas susciter la pitié plus que de raison.

Il les contempla un instant. Toute rougeur avait disparu depuis longtemps mais de fines égratignures subsistaient encore, formant malgré elles un entrelacs de formes géométriques qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler. Sur sa main gauche, on pouvait presque voir une étoile. Et là, un triangle parfait.

Il avait dû tenter de se raccrocher aux branches épineuses afin de ne pas tomber…Sans succès, bien entendu. Etait-ce lui ou le loup qui était responsable de cette chute ? Etait-ce lui ou le loup qui avait tenté de se raccrocher ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Le retour à l'état humain restait la plupart du temps un souvenir flou où tout se confondait : le jour et la nuit, lui et le loup, la raison et la folie. C'était peut-être cette confusion qui l'avait fait tomber.

Le temps où il s'en voulait, s'exaspérant de ce manque de maîtrise, notamment lors des transformations, était révolu depuis bien longtemps. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas éprouvé cela très longtemps. Il avait tout bêtement dû se faire une raison.

La vue de ces marques lui sembla soudain pénible et il ferma vivement les poings en inspirant fortement.

Le malaise s'était presque entièrement dissipé lorsqu'il vit arriver, zigzagant entre les tables, la jeune fille brune qu'il attendait. L'humidité avait accentué les boucles de ses cheveux, les transformant en une masse véritablement hirsute.

« - Bonjour. »

Il lui sourit.

« - Comment allez-vous, Hermione ? »

« - Bien…Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? », demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« - Non, pas vraiment. »

« - Voulez-vous prendre quelque chose, avant d'y aller ? »

Mais elle n'avait pas attendu sa réponse et sitôt assise s'était déjà levée de sa chaise.

« - Et bien…N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour boire du Whiskey ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour lancer une exclamation mais la referma aussitôt en un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré :

« - Un jour, il faudra que vois m'expliquiez comment vous faites. »

Elle hocha la tête en soupirant avant de s'éloigner vers le bar.

« - Simple déduction », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il passa la main sur sa joue et réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de se raser.

Elle ne tarda pas à revenir avec deux petits verres remplis d'un liquide rougeoyant.

« - Merci, Hermione. »

« - Ca me fait plaisir, professeur. »

Il voulut lui demander de cesser de l'appeler ainsi mais se ravisa. Peut-être cela la rendrait-elle mal à l'aise, bien qu'à ses yeux, Hermione Granger soit quelqu'un d'un peu trop franc et démonstratif en matière d'affection. Cette spontanéité était une bonne chose mais pour sa part, il se devait de conserver cette distance qu'au fil des années, il avait été forcé de cultiver avec les gens, même avec ses proches.

« - Vous savez », fit-elle après un moment de silence, alors que chacun d'eux avait plongé le regard dans son verre encore plein, « ces dernières années ont été dures, et la guerre nous a tous fait beaucoup de mal. » Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre. « Mais je suis fière de m'être battue. »

Remus écoutait de toutes ses oreilles. Il était curieux de savoir où elle voulait en venir. Peut-être avait-elle juste besoin de parler ?

« - Je veux dire, d'avoir blessé ceux qui m'ont blessée. Fière de cela. Vous pensez que c'est mal ? », demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux.

Il ne trouva pas essentiel de lui répondre et se contenta de lui sourire.

« - Vous trouvez cela dérisoire. »

Elle eut un sourire un peu honteux.

« - Bien sûr que non. »

« - Vous êtes gentil », dit-elle en secouant la tête. « C'est étrange, la façon dont les choses se sont finalement passées. Je pensais qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'horrible, je ne sais pas, une sorte de sacrifice monstrueux. Mais tout s'est passé si vite…J'étais sûre que la plupart d'entre nous y resteraient. C'est la vérité. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« - Tuer Voldemort », poursuivit-elle, « c'était la mission de Harry, je le sais. Mais jamais je n'ai réfléchi dans ce sens, vous comprenez ? », demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« - Je comprends. »

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant vraisemblablement de maîtriser ses larmes, et il ne s'aperçut pas du pli soucieux qui venait de s'installer sur son propre front.

« - C'est horrible, il était si…Il était tout seul…Je serais devenue folle à sa place. Il était tellement seul, quand j'y repense. Et il l'est encore. J'aurais voulu faire tellement plus…»

Elle avait lutté mais une fois de plus, les larmes l'emportèrent.

« - Je vous demande de m'excuser, professeur », lui demanda-t-elle pour ce qui lui sembla la millième fois de la semaine.

« - Vous êtes toute excusée, vous le savez bien. » il eut un sourire qu'il souhaita réconfortant. « Et cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus professeur. »

« - Mais pour moi vous serez _toujours_ le professeur Lupin… », répondit-elle avec l'amorce d'un sourire qui ressemblait à un rayon de soleil au cœur de l'orage.

« - Alors à la santé du professeur Lupin », lança-t-il en levant son verre. Il le but d'un seul trait, comme il se devait si l'on ne voulait pas que l'alcool brûle trop.

La jeune fille en fit de même.

« - Comment va Ron ? » demanda-t-il en s'en voulant de ne pas l'avoir demandé plus tôt.

« - Il s'efforce de tenir le coup, surtout pour Molly. Il souffre, bien sûr. Ron est un amour ».

Elle souriait doucement, pensive.

Il savait qu'elle et Ron avaient toujours été proches, et l'avaient été encore plus lors de la septième année.

« - Je l'ai peu vu, ces dernières semaines », ajouta-t-elle avec une nuance de tristesse.

« - Chacun panse ses blessures, Hermione. Vous devriez en faire autant. »

Il lui tendit un mouchoir terne et usé, mais propre.

« - Merci. »

« - Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

« - Bien mieux. » Elle baissa les yeux. « J'aimerais faire autant pour vous que ce que vous faites pour moi. »

« - Un jour, peut-être. »

Il souriait toujours, mais cette fois sans s'en rendre compte.

« - Vous vous moquez de moi », dit-elle.

« - Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« - Vous riez. »

« - Je ne crois pas. »

« - Si, vous riez. Mais ça n'est pas grave, ça m'est apaisant. Allons-y, voulez-vous ? »

Il acquiesça.

Une fois transplané à Square Grimmaurd, ils frappèrent sans attendre.

Harry ne s'était pas précipité pour ouvrir, loin de là. Mais l'hésitation dont il avait fait preuve la veille fut de moins courte durée, et Remus prit cela comme un encouragement.

« - Bonjour », fit Hermione avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Harry eu un bref hochement de tête, le regard vissé au sol.

« - Tu veux bien nous laisser entrer ? », demanda-t-il simplement.

Comme la fois précédente, le jeune homme se contenta de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer.

« - Comment te sens-tu, aujourd'hui ? », demanda Hermione.

« - Ca va. »

Il y eut quelques échanges maladroits pendant lesquels Harry se contenta de répondre par quelques hochements de tête ou des paroles étouffées.

« - Demain, c'est ton anniversaire… », dit alors Hermione, courageusement.

Harry leva vers elle un regard qui brillait de façon inquiétante. Mais elle poursuivit.

« - Que dirais-tu si quelques uns d'entre nous…Oh, pas beaucoup de gens », ajouta-t-elle à la hâte alors que son visage se fermait, « juste quelques personnes que tu aurais envie de voir. Nous pourrions passer la soirée ensemble. Juste ensemble. »

Remus retint son souffle, espérant…Il ne savait trop quoi. Espérant, juste. Peut-être un signe de vie de la part du garçon, une preuve qu'il subsistait quelque chose de vivant en lui. Peut-être seulement l'espoir d'aller mieux…

« - Ca te ferait plaisir ? Juste un moment », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Une alarme en lui venait de se déclencher : elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions, Harry le sentirait et cela risquait de le fermer encore davantage. Il se décida à intervenir :

« - Tu n'es pas obligé de nous répondre maintenant. Envoie-nous un hibou quand tu auras décidé. »

Il acquiesça légèrement, sans conviction.

« - Veux-tu que nous restions encore un peu ? »

Il secoua négativement la tête.

« - Allez-vous-en », murmura-t-il.

Et ils s'exécutèrent.

Dehors, la pluie avait cessé, mais ça n'était qu'une trêve, ils le savaient.

Ils se mirent à marche côte à côte dans les rues grises et détrempées, sans but particulier. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un moment. Remus fut finalement tiré des pensées sombres qu'il remuait par la voix d'Hermione.

« - Nous méritions un autre été, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il mit du temps à répondre, tournant et retournant ces quelques mots sans vraiment arriver à leur donner un sens définitif. Cependant il était d'accord avec l'idée générale.

« - En effet, nous méritions un autre été. »

Ils marchèrent encore un moment.

« - Vous ne vous sentez jamais _las_ ? », demanda-t-elle.

« - Il y a des mots dont j'ai préféré oublier la signification. »

Il l'entendit rire doucement et ce rire traversa l'air pour venir s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

« - C'est une chance », poursuivit-elle sur un ton plus léger.

Ils marchèrent encore, longtemps.

Et puis…

Et puis l'éternel salon aux murs délavés l'avait à nouveau accueilli, et pour ne penser à rien il s'était plongé dans un long et morose travail de correction, profondément enfoncé dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce.

Le soir tombait, lentement, insidieusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors et vit que le ciel n'était plus qu'une étendue ténébreuse et sans étoiles.

Hermione avait transplané chez elle dès que l'obscurité s'était accentuée, mais lui avait continué de marcher seul, sans but, pendant un long moment, et n'était rentré chez lui que lorsqu'il s'était remis à pleuvoir.

A présent il faisait bel et bien nuit…Et moite, malgré la fraîcheur qu'avait amenée la pluie. Il détourna son regard du dehors.

Sa main passa sur son ventre arrondi et il sentit sous les mailles grossières du pull de laine la chaleur tranquille qui en émanait. Une chaleur rassurante. La sienne, mais rassurante.

Ses yeux se fermaient sans qu'il s'en aperçoive…

Quand il les rouvrit, la bougie sur la table près de lui était presque entièrement consumée : seule une fine mèche enflammée dépassait d'un magma de cire boursouflée. Quelques copies avaient, de ses genoux, glissé à terre et sa plume les avait rejointes, tâchant le sol de quelques gouttes d'encre rouge qui avait séché.

Remus se frotta un moment les yeux puis ramassa ce qui se trouvait à terre avant de souffler sur les restes de la bougie. C'était assez pour aujourd'hui. Comme à leur habitude, les marches de l'escalier grincèrent lorsqu'il les foula, et la pénombre de sa chambre l'accueillit avec un silence presque effrayant. Ses vêtements tombèrent sur le sol de façon désordonnée et il s'allongea avec soulagement entre les draps.

Un soupir.

Mais le sommeil l'avait quitté. Il nageait dans une sorte de semi-conscience, trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit, mais trop éveillé pour ne pas y penser, aux aguets de chaque bruit de la maison, du vent qui soufflait au-dehors, des battements de son propre cœur.

Malgré le noir il ferma les yeux, et s'efforça de vider son esprit de toute pensée. Au bout d'un moment il sentit son corps devenir plus léger, son esprit devenir plus serein, mais la conscience de cet état témoignait qu'il était encore loin d'avoir plongé dans l'inconscience bienheureuse du sommeil. Il dérivait…

Quelque part dans son esprit, une femme venait de surgir.

Elle l'enlaçait, voluptueuse, caressante. Il pouvait presque sentir dans son cou la chaleur de ses lèvres qui s'écrasaient contre sa peau, la pression de ses mains sur ses fesses, l'attirant plus près, tout contre son bassin brûlant. Il pouvait presque sentir ses jambes qui se refermaient autour de sa taille. Son odeur de jasmin.

La frontière entre son fantasme et la réalité devint alors floue avant de s'effacer complètement, et il finit de s'y perdre.

Perdu dans le tourbillon charnel que lui offrait son imagination, il ne réalisa pas que cette femme avait les cheveux noirs. Une sombre masse ébouriffée. Il ne réalisa pas, éperdu, que cette femme avait un regard sombre et grave malgré la nature de l'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir. Il ne réalisa pas, lorsqu'il caressa son visage humide, que c'était des larmes qui baignaient ses joues.


	6. Le rituel de la visite

**-VI-**

**Le rituel de la visite**

**.oOo.**

Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller alors qu'il prenait violemment conscience que la lumière du jour entrait à grands flots dans la chambre. Un rayon de soleil avait caressé ses paupières closes et à travers la barrière du sommeil cette brûlure était progressivement devenue insupportable.

Peu à peu, son esprit redevenait clair et il réalisa que la matinée était déjà avancée, si le jour l'avait réveillé. En un long étirement, il se retourna dans les draps pour constater qu'ils étaient désagréablement poisseux.

Pas besoin d'en demander la cause.

Il soupira brièvement et se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Une bien belle journée.

Du soleil, enfin.

Et peut-être, si Merlin le voulait bien, des nouvelles de Harry. Mais il ne fallait pas être trop optimiste. Cette journée naissante était déjà magnifique. Il voulait simplement croire qu'elle évoluerait dans le même sens.

Sa main rampa sous les draps pour évaluer la gravité des dégâts et constata qu'il avait dû passer une bonne partie de la nuit à faire des rêves érotiques. En revanche, il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Il se rappelait, avant de s'endormir…Mais non, à part cela, rien.

Une forme féminine bien agréable mais…Familière, non ?

_Bien sûr_, répondit une voix, à l'intérieur de lui-même, _c'était…_

Non, tais-toi, c'est répugnant. Tu vas bien mal, si tu commences à imaginer des choses pareilles.

_La question est plutôt de savoir si un jour tu es allé bien, mon ami…_

Mal-à-l'aise, il repoussa les draps et se leva si vite que pendant un instant sa vision se brouilla, couverte d'un voile brun. Le malaise se dissipa rapidement et il saisit sa baguette pour nettoyer d'un sort inhabituellement rageur les draps souillés.

Remus s'activa fébrilement tout le reste de la matinée, se plongeant avec ardeur dans la correction de ses copies et dans la rédaction de lettres de réponses à des annonces d'offres d'emploi de la Gazette.

Celle-ci se délectait de la guerre et de ses retombées, détaillant aux limites de la décence certains aspects des plus barbares de cette période que tous ceux qui y avaient réellement pris part tentaient d'oublier. Et lui, il voulait oublier. Se tourner vers l'avenir, si misérable fût-il. Il avait fini par cesser complètement lire la presse, se contentant des petites annonces qui étaient susceptibles de l'intéresser.

Vers midi, un hibou vint cogner du bec à la fenêtre. Un chouette, plutôt.

Une chouette blanche qui avait pour nom Edwige.

_« Pardonnez-moi. Je sais que mon attitude est déplorable, qu'elle l'est depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais c'est ainsi. J'aurais voulu être plus fort, à la hauteur de ce qui était prévu mais je crois, dans mon infinie témérité passée, que j'ai oublié de conserver un minimum de forces pour me reconstruire après. _

_Excusez-moi si je cause comme un livre._

_Peut-être que je n'avais pas prévu d'après, en fait. Peut-être que je pensais mourir, et en fin de compte je me retrouve là, comme ça, vide. Vous ne devez pas vraiment comprendre mais c'est pas grave. Ca demandait à sortir._

_C'est comme si je devais repartir à zéro, tout ce pour quoi j'ai vécu est comme aboli. J'ai la sensation de devoir me raccrocher à quelque chose sans trouver quoi. Théâtral, comme expression, n'est-ce pas ? Pardonnez-moi._

_Excusez-moi de vous ennuyer, ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. C'est une réponse à votre demande d'hier, que j'étais censé vous faire. _

_Elle m'a fait plaisir, contrairement à l'impression que je vous ai sans doute donné. Pas immédiatement, car j'ai plutôt tendance à être en colère après les rares contacts civilisés que je peux avoir ces temps-ci. Mais après, oui._

_C'est pour ça que j'ignore si c'est une bonne idée que nous fêtions quoi que ce soit ce soir._

_Vous devez penser que je joue la comédie, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous parle pas quand je vous ai en face et je vous écrit des lettres qui n'en finissent pas…Je ne peux pas parler, c'est un de mes handicaps, ces derniers temps. Mais je m'en veux, croyez-moi._

_J'ai passé toute la nuit pour écrire ces lignes misérables et pourtant j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien dit._

_Venez avec Hermione, je serai content de vous voir même si je ne saurai sans doute pas vous l'exprimer. Mais n'amenez pas de monde. Tout le monde souffre en ce moment et n'a pas besoin de supporter mon comportement par-dessus le marché. Ce matin, quelqu'un a frappé mais je n'ai pas ouvert. Je crois que c'était Ron. Qu'il me pardonne. _

_J'espère que de votre côté, vous allez bien._

_Sincèrement,_

_H. »_

Remus, accoudé à la fenêtre où il venait d'achever sa lecture, laissa le parchemin s'enrouler sur lui-même alors qu'il portait une main à ses yeux humides. Hedwige donna quelques coups de bec sur sa main, espérant visiblement quelque friandise, mais il ne put faire aucun geste et la chouette partit bouder au sommet d'une des poutres de la pièce.

Il resta longtemps ainsi.

Midi sonnèrent à l'ancienne horloge disloquée qui trônait dans un coin du salon. Elle produisait un son creux et étrangement mouvant, toujours inattendu malgré sa ponctualité mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à s'en séparer.

Le temps avait passé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et il se redressa en un mouvement brusque, comme pris en faute. Il s'était laissé aller à perdre du temps.

Il s'assit pour écrire deux lettres qu'il envoya aussitôt, puis passa par réflexe la main sur son visage et décida de se raser.

Un moment plus tard, son visage était net et le long de sa mâchoire courait une belle coupure qu'il n'avait pas su entièrement guérir. Il se maudit pour la millième fois de ne toujours pas bien maîtriser ce sort de guérison. Il aurait voulu, pour une fois, avoir une apparence acceptable.

Et puis…la journée était passée, semblable à des milliers d'autre. Jusqu'au soir. Ils s'étaient attendus devant la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Hermione avait apporté de quoi manger, même si il avait pensé que Harry n'aurait pas le cœur à festoyer. Mais tous deux avaient volontairement omis d'apporter de quoi _boire_.

Et il s'était trompé. Le jeune homme s'était littéralement jeté sur la nourriture. Peut-être avait-elle raison ? Peut-être avait-il besoin d'attention…Et pourtant. Il ne parla presque pas, se contentant de les laisser discuter, parler des nouvelles du dehors, de la pluie et du beau temps, de tout et de rien, mais surtout de sujets légers. La guerre était terminée. Sujet clos.

En fait, c'était de compagnie dont il manquait. Quelque chose qui lui fasse oublier les méandres intérieurs dans lesquels Harry avait trop tendance à se perdre, et dont le cheminement interminable et stérile avait pour nom _dépression_.

Cependant, alors qu'il le regardait les écouter, Remus constatait que peu à peu le visage du jeune homme s'ouvrait, s'animait, s'illuminait. De façon subtile, bien sûr, mais sans équivoque. Timidement, il rayonnait à nouveau. Il n'était pas guéri, encore très loin de l'être, mais quelque chose en lui demandait à vivre à nouveau et c'était un soulagement immense.

Un instant, il l'avait cru mort.

* * *

Hermione avait soigneusement rangé les restes de nourriture pour son ami puis l'avait serré contre elle, un long moment, et Harry avait rougi. Pendant ce temps-là, Remus avait senti son cœur sur le point d'éclater et avait souhaité se trouver très vite dehors.

Lui s'était contenté de prendre Harry par l'épaule et de lui dire de prendre soin de lui. Il aurait voulu avoir cette force, cette franchise que pouvait témoigner la jeune fille mais il ne possédait pas cela, c'était une évidence.

Dehors, la nuit était fraîche mais douce. Quelques criquets se faisaient entendre depuis les pelouses abîmées et jonchées de détritus du Square. Sitôt la porte refermée sur eux, la façade du numéro douze s'évanouit pour laisser place à une autre façade aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes, laissant échapper le son de quelques accords maladroits de guitare.

« - C'était une bonne soirée, je crois », fit-elle après un instant de silence.

« - Il m'a semblé aller mieux. C'est une bonne chose pour lui d'avoir de la compagnie. »

« - J'aurais voulu rester avec lui, ce soir. »

« - Je ne sais pas s'il l'aurait souhaité, Hermione. »

« - Oui, je sais. »

Ils firent quelques pas.

« - Comment allez-vous ? », demanda-t-il soudain, sans préambule.

Elle leva le visage interrogatif avant de répondre de façon pensive :

« - Mieux. Je crois que les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça en silence.

« - C'est une joli coupure que vous avez là », dit-elle.

Il porta machinalement la main à sa joue.

« - Oui, bien jolie. »

Il était agréable de marcher ainsi, dans le soir tranquille.

C'est alors qu'il vit qu'elle souriait.

« - J'imagine que c'était pour l'occasion ? », ajouta-t-elle. « Elle ne date pas de la dernière lunaison. »

« - C'était pour l'occasion, en effet. »

Elle rit.

« - Et vous, comment allez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle.

« - Parfaitement bien. »

« - Alors ma liste de soucis s'est relativement réduite, en une soirée. Je me demande qu'est-ce que je vais trouver comme excuse à mes insomnies, à présent. »

« -Dites que c'est la pleine lune. Ca marche, parfois. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son profil dont le sourire s'était agrandi.

« - Je prends note, professeur. C'est vous le spécialiste. »

Elle eut un rire espiègle.

« - A ce propos…J'ai accepté le poste qu'on m'a proposé, au Ministère. Au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. »

« - Félicitations. »

« - Il fallait que je prenne une décision. Et voilà, c'est fait. Je me sens bizarre, maintenant. Mais soulagée. »

« - Nous savions tous que vous feriez quelque chose de bien, Hermione. C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez pris une décision. »

Ils marchèrent encore un peu. De temps à autre, un passant les croisait sans les regarder, marchant à toute allure vers sa destination.

« - Je ne vais pas tarder à transplaner », fit-elle alors.

« - C'est une bonne idée. Passez une bonne nuit. »

« - Vous aussi. »

Ils se tenaient au centre d'une ruelle déserte.

Elle se percha sur la pointe de ses pieds, et comme si ses réflexes l'avaient abandonné, il n'eut pas le sursaut de recul qu'il aurait normalement dû avoir lorsqu'elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Bonne nuit. »

Il y eut immédiatement le craquement familier du transplanage, puis plus rien.

Il effleura sa joue d'une main distraite en se demandant comment il s'était ainsi fait surprendre.

Elle l'avait embrassé à l'endroit de sa coupure.

Les lieux lui parurent alors d'une tristesse et d'un sinistre insupportables et il transplana sur le champ.

* * *

Malgré la saison, il alluma un grand feu dans la cheminée rustique de son salon et passa le reste de la nuit à corriger les parchemins qui depuis quelques temps s'accumulaient dangereusement à la surface de son bureau.

Dehors la lune décroissante veillait, affaiblie mais pas vaincue, attendant simplement son heure. Remus ne la voyait pas, dédaignant l'astre cruellement inconstant, penché sur son travail, penché au dessus de la plume qui corrigeait en rouge en grattant furieusement le papier.

Trop occupé à s'occuper, à ne pas laisser ses idées vagabonder pour le mener où il ne voulait pas aller, c'est-à-dire vers des pensées indignes et écoeurantes, pleines de concupiscence et d'envie, vers des idées qui n'avaient rien à faire dans sa tête, des idées qui auraient dû concerner des créatures soigneusement abstraites et non pas réelles, avec de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés et un regard doux et sérieux.

Cette femme si jeune, tendre, qui l'admirait malgré la consistance misérable de son être, sa servitude, ses non-dits et son manque de courage, parfois.

Comment pouvait-elle le respecter à ce point, elle qui en valait dix comme lui ? Et lui, comment osait-il rêver à elle ?

Ses pensées avaient pris le dessus, brisant sa concentration, courbant son corps et tout son être en deux, le visage au creux des mains. La nuit avait filé comme une flèche, fiévreuse, et alors qu'il s'avouait vaincu, la poitrine secouée des premiers spasmes d'un sanglot, le matin s'annonçait déjà, blême. Le matin était là.

* * *

« - Je suis bien contente de te voir, Remus », avait dit Molly d'une voix fatiguée, éteinte.

« - Et moi de même », avait-il répondu en lui souriant le plus tendrement possible.

Molly Weasley avait beaucoup maigri. Tout d'abord à cause du souci qu'elle s'était fait lors des derniers affrontements contre le Lord Noir, alors que la violence était à son apogée. Et aussi lors du deuil de Bill.

Elle s'assit à table en face de lui après avoir posé entre eux une théière fumante. A travers les volutes blanches qui s'élevaient du bec ébréché il détaillait avec une inquiétude soigneusement dissimulée les traits fatigués, les yeux cernés de la femme jadis si vivante qu'il avait côtoyée.

Il était inutile d'user avec elle de ruses ou de moyens détournés, et ce fut pour cela qu'il lui demanda de but en blanc…

« - Commences-tu à te sentir mieux ? »

Elle baissa les yeux, et un instant il craignit qu'elle ne fonde en larmes. Mais Molly Weasley releva courageusement son regard pour affronter le sien avant d'ajouter d'une voix tremblante :

« - Il le faut bien, Remus, j'ai une famille qui a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle. »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à ajouter.

« - Tu sais que je suis là, si jamais il y a quelque chose. »

« - Nous le savons tous, et c'est très gentil de ta part de nous le rappeler », répondit-elle en souriant si faiblement qu'il crut un instant l'avoir imaginé.

Malgré la tristesse ambiante qui planait dans la maison Weasley, il fut heureux d'avoir fait cette visite. Malgré leur propre malheur, Molly et Arthur trouvaient encore le moyen de s'inquiéter pour lui, pour Hermione et surtout pour Harry, ainsi que pour chacun des membres de l'Ordre qu'ils avaient côtoyé. Cet amour infini qu'ils distribuaient sans compter lui avait manqué, depuis qu'ils ne partageaient plus le même toit.

Avant de s'en aller, il glissa quelques mots à Arthur à propos de Harry :

« - Vous avez déjà beaucoup de soucis, en ce moment…Je ne te caches pas que j'ai menti à Molly : Harry ne va pas bien. Mais je m'en occupe, Hermione aussi. Pensez d'abord à vous. Je vais le voir tous les jours, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne peux pas rester. Ne t'en fais pas trop, il sort peu à peu de son mutisme, mais ça va prendre du temps. Je vous ferai savoir quand il sera prêt à voir du monde. »

« - Ron y est allé, et il n'a pas voulu lui ouvrir. Tu te rends compte ? Ca l'a mis dans un état...Enfin… »

Molly sortit de la cuisine pour lui dire au-revoir, interrompant la conversation.

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez Harry, prenant soin de toujours venir au même moment de la journée, Hermione était déjà là. Ce fut elle qui lui ouvrit, et il constata qu'elle s'efforçait de nettoyer la maison.

« - Il y avait une telle saleté dans certains coins », expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il la suivait jusqu'à la cuisine.

Cette initiative le laissa perplexe, mais il n'osa pas intervenir. Il était préférable selon lui de laisser le jeune homme seul maître des lieux, mais après tout, si elle voulait l'aider…

Harry était au lit, lui apprit-elle.

Il s'inquiéta aussitôt, mais elle poursuivit en expliquant qu'il avait un rythme complètement décalé ces derniers temps, ce qui en fin de compte était une évidence : rien ne venait rythmer sa vie, lui donner une structure, à part leurs visites. Et c'est ce que Remus avait tenté de rétablir en premier.

Il fut tenté un instant de venir le réveiller, mais il se retint. Pour aujourd'hui, il pouvait bien aider la jeune fille à remettre de l'ordre dans la maison, amis il ne fallait pas que leur rite de visite se dégrade.

« - Hermione », fit-il alors qu'ils nettoyaient les toiles d'araignées qui ornaient le plafond d'une des chambres, « il n'est pas bon pour lui de vivre ainsi à l'envers de tout. Si nous venons lui rendre visite, c'est pour qu'il ait de la compagnie, bien sûr, mais aussi pour qu'il réapprenne à vivre, à avoir des repères. J'imagine que vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez juste », dit-il en décrochant les lambeaux d'une vielle toile chargée de poussière, « mais aller dormir maintenant fait partie des choses que vous n'auriez pas dû accepter de sa part. »

Il tourna la tête vers elle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait cessé son travail de nettoyage et que son dos tourné était secoué de soubresauts nerveux. Elle sanglotait.

« - J'aurais voulu…Mais il m'est tombé dans les bras… »

Il se rapprocha d'elle.

« - Il…il a pleuré…Un bon moment…Et moi aussi », ajouta-t-elle avec difficulté. « Alors je l'ai conduit à sa chambre, je lui ai fait un thé et il s'est très vite endormi…Je ne voulais pas vous en parler, je pensais…Que vous croiriez que c'était de ma faute, et ça l'est sans doute…Excusez-moi…Il semblait si mal…Après ça je me suis mise à faire le ménage, c'est la seule chose qui a pu me calmer… »

Il était tout près d'elle, maintenant. Malgré l'effort que cela lui demanda, il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule frémissante de la jeune fille.

« - Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, ne vous torturez pas. S'il vous plait. »

Ce spectacle était insupportable.

Il repensa au baiser sur sa joue, à toute cette affection dont la personne en face de lui était capable, et se sentit misérable, mesquin.

De toutes ses pensées inavouables, et de cette chaleur dont il était incapable.

La honte le saisit à la gorge et sans réfléchir, il se pencha sur elle et la serra contre lui. Il lui sembla que les sanglots qui blessaient son oreille s'atténuaient, se dissipaient, à moins que ça ne soit une illusion.

Elle était beaucoup plus mince, beaucoup plus frêle que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. En cela il comprit que l'idée de cette étreinte avait déjà traversé son imagination, impossible de le nier à présent.

La cape qu'elle portait ainsi que la couche de vêtements en-dessous semblèrent se fondre alors qu'il la pressait contre lui, peut-être un peu trop brusquement, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Mais elle ne semblait pas être dégoûtée par l'étreinte, se raccrochant même à lui de façon inattendue.

Il retardait le plus possible l'instant où il allait reprendre sa respiration, sentir son odeur s'engouffrer dans ses poumons pour finir d'emprisonner son esprit, sachant cependant que cela arriverait, irrémédiablement, et qu'il en serait heureux, malgré tout. Malgré la souffrance qui l'attendait immanquablement au bout de la route.

Et puis il inspira.

C'était une odeur douce, florale et acidulée, dominée par la fragrance bouleversante de la fleur d'oranger.

Contre son visage s'écrasaient les cheveux noirs, bouclés et emmêlés, et ils étaient d'une incroyable douceur. Leur odeur, plus brute, plus corporelle que celle qu'il venait de découvrir, lui tourna un instant la tête avant qu'il ne décide, conscient de la tournure charnelle que son esprit commençait à concevoir, qu'il était temps que cela cesse.

Il se détacha doucement d'elle.

Son visage encore humide semblait apaisé quand elle le leva vers lui.

« - Merci. »

Que pouvait-il répondre, sinon qu'elle n'avait pas à le remercier, qu'elle méritait tellement mieux…

De son côté il ne savait pas s'il devait l'aimer ou la haïr.

_Tu vas me perdre…_Pensa-t-il. S'il en avait douté, l'évidence se présentait maintenant à lui avec une force douloureuse.

« - Je voudrais être aussi forte que vous », dit-elle à mi-voix, comme honteuse.

« - Venez prendre un thé », répondit-il simplement en rangeant dans une des poches de sa cape sa baguette qu'il tenait encore à la main.

Elle hocha la tête en regardant le sol.

« - Allons-y », murmura-t-elle.

Et avant qu'il ait fait un geste elle avait glissé sa main dans le sienne, en un contact doux et chaud qu'il supporta tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la cuisine.

Pour lui, ce contact était brûlant, obsédant, bien trop intime, alors qu'il n'était que fraternel et consolateur pour elle. Il soupira discrètement, soulagé, lorsqu'il se rompit enfin.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans rien dire, attablés chacun devant un bol de thé fumant.

Curieusement c'était à présent que le contact était rompu qu'il se sentit le plus mal. Il se sentait affreusement, terriblement coupable et pourtant il avait envie, encore…Tant pis si cette odeur, ce corps ne lui appartenaient pas, ne lui appartiendraient jamais, s'il n'était fait pour personne, si ce contact devait entraîner une succession de nuits blanches où il rêverait d'elle en se détestant, tant pis…

Comment il s'était mis à la vouloir, il l'ignorait. Elle était entrée dans son âme par hasard, par accident. Et sans le savoir.

Lui-même ne s'en était pas aperçu à temps, assez tôt pour éviter ce qui arrivait maintenant.

C'était une erreur, une monstruosité profondément contre-nature, mais c'était pourtant arrivé.

Il faudrait que ça passe, tout simplement…Il savait tout cela.

Mais déjà, en sentant son cœur se tordre délicieusement à la vue de son visage si pâle penché sur le liquide fumant, il comprit que son malheur serait dû en grande partie au fait qu'il ne désirait pas qu'il cesse.

« - Je vais rester ce soir », fit-elle après avoir brièvement trempé ses lèvres dans son thé. « Je m'assurerai qu'il dorme bien toute cette nuit. »

« - Ne vous sentez pas coupable, il vaudrait mieux que vous rentriez. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je resterai », dit-il en hochant négativement la tête.

« - Permettez-moi de rester quand même », insista-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, décidée. « Je vais envoyer un hibou pour prévenir ma famille. »

Elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce.

Le temps d'un éclair, Remus songea avec amertume que chez lui, personne ne l'attendait, mais étouffa cette pensée avec une aisance et une vitesse qui démontraient l'habitude. Il eut même l'impression de n'avoir jamais pensé cela.

Immobile, il contemplait le bol de thé d'où s'élevait une fumée paresseuse, ondulante, presque voluptueuse. Les volutes translucides dansaient sous ses yeux, hypnotiques, et il finit par y voir de tout autre chose.

Il réalisa alors qu'elle allait bientôt revenir et se secoua mentalement. Il versa dans sa tasse une rasade de Whiskey-Pur-Feu qui traînait sur une étagère proche et but cul-sec le breuvage brûlant. Une grimace déforma un instant ses traits, puis il se resservit tranquillement de thé en attendant qu'elle revienne.

Elle réapparut et sans un mot, revint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« - C'est étrange, de se trouver là comme ça, après tout ce qui s'est passé…C'était à Pâques que j'ai vécu ici pour la dernière fois. Il y avait tant de monde dans cette maison…C'est presque triste, d'y revenir. Alors y vivre…Ca ne doit pas être facile. C'est si vide... »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il aimait bien la laisser parler ainsi. Il avait l'impression qu'elle mettait des mots sur ses propres émotions, l'aidant à y voir plus clair.

« - Ca fait un peu plus de deux mois, aujourd'hui. Qu'il l'a tué, je veux dire. Vous vous rendez compte ? Le temps est vite passé, je trouve. »

Son visage pâle malgré la saison, son regard triste baissé sur sa tasse étaient comme un aimant, il ne pouvait en détacher les yeux si bien qu'à intervalles réguliers il s'obligeait à regarde autre chose, n'importe quoi, le sol, le bois de la table, le plafond chargé de marmites en cuivre.

« - J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans sa chambre, en passant. Il dort toujours. Pour de bon, je crois. Sans doute un sort de sommeil. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de lui avoir emprunté Hedwige. Vous allez bien ? », demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait dû lever les yeux au moment où il s'efforçait de concentrer son attention sur une des poutres chargées d'ustensiles de cuisine. Il devait avoir un drôle d'air.

« - Oui. Ne vous en faites pas, il ne doit pas l'envoyer souvent ces derniers temps, elle se dégourdira les ailes. Il faudrait faire disparaître toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qui se trouvent ici, ça ne serait pas un mal », dit-il en contemplant les étagères dangereusement remplies.

« - C'est une bonne idée », acquiesça-t-elle. « Mais il faudra garder quelques Bièraubeurres pour ce soir. »

« - Ce soir ? »

« - Oui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut rester dans le garde-manger, alors assurons-nous d'avoir au moins à boire. »

Il se contenta de sourire.

La nuit avait fini par tomber et il en était très heureux : le mois d'août offrait de bien trop longues journées à son goût.

Ils finirent par s'installer dans le salon qui jadis avait abrité la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique des Black. La pièce était désormais un des endroits les plus agréables de la maison et ses fenêtres grandes ouvertes laissaient entrer le vent tiède de cette soirée d'été. Les rideaux vert foncé se gonflaient et dansaient paresseusement. Au-dehors, quelques étoiles apparaissaient malgré le ciel voilé.

« - C'est peut-être cette maison qui le rend comme ça. Il devrait peut-être partir d'ici », murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Ils étaient profondément installés dans d'épais fauteuils tournés vers les fenêtres, contemplant le ciel piqueté d'étoiles trop rares.

« - Il le fera, quand ce sera le moment », répondit-il.

« - Je déteste profondément le voir comme ça. Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais c'est insupportable. »

Il y eut un long silence puis il l'entendit bailler.

Remus était à la fois attendri, le cœur gonflé, et terriblement mal à l'aise, malhonnête, comme un imposteur. Ces pensées contradictoires voletaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse les dominer.

Un moment plus tard il tourna la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il détailla un moment son visage grave, pâle, ses paupières closes, la ligne noire de ses longs cils entremêlés et la rose délicat de sa bouche tendre. Ses cheveux ébouriffés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, noir étendard. Puis il sentit une vague de haine, de dégoût pour lui-même le submerger, et détourna vivement la tête du spectacle qui un instant plus tôt retenait toute son attention.

Il se sentait soudain aussi misérable, aussi coupable que s'il l'avait épiée alors qu'elle se déshabillait.

Il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité et rempli de rêves.

* * *

Le mois d'août étendit paisiblement ses moites journée, et Remus eut plusieurs fois l'impression que la saison se traînerait éternellement dans quelque repli inattendu de l'espace temps, infinie. Il avait l'impression de n'aller nulle part, que sa vie tournait lentement sur elle-même comme une planète démente.

Les journées s'écoulaient selon un rituel qui ne changea guère au cours du mois. Le matin il corrigeait ses copies, et il se rendait l'après-midi à Square Grimmaurd où il retrouvait Hermione. Ils tenaient tous deux compagnie à Harry, discutant de tout et de rien, l'entretenant de se qui se passait au-dehors. Le jeune homme avait fini par retrouver un semblant de parole, et souriait même parfois, ce qui était encourageant.

Quand la soirée était trop avancée, il y restait parfois dormir, retrouvant son ancienne chambre qui lui rappelait alors les échos des angoisses de la période de la guerre, mais aussi des agréables soirées qui se déroulaient parfois après les réunions de l'Ordre, de l'ambiance chaleureuse du temps où la maison ressemblait à une étrange et merveilleuse pension de famille.

Hermione restait aussi parfois, mais il évitait soigneusement de se trouver en sa compagnie quand il sentait qu'elle allait s'assoupir, et rompait la conversation ensommeillée pour aller directement se coucher.

Cependant les périodes de paix ont toutes une fin et alors que le mois d'Août s'écoulait, il voyait se dessiner avec de plus en plus de précision l'échéance de sa prochaine transformation.


	7. Les Portes

**-VII-**

**Les Portes**

**.oOo.**

Demain, oui. Ce serait demain.

Il se surprenait parfois lorsque la pleine Lune approchait, à contempler l'astre presque entier, comme hypnotisé.

Il n'ignorait pas que ce pouvoir d'attraction n'était pas imaginaire, que la Lune commençait à exercer sur lui son emprise, son pouvoir. Il se doutait vaguement que sous sa peau son sang cognait et fourmillait, que ses yeux prenaient à la lumière blanchâtre un vague reflet vert, mais il savait aussi que rien ne se passerait ce soir.

Ce serait demain.

Ce soir c'était juste un avant-goût. Et demain, il ne passerait pas la nuit à Square Grimmaurd.

Lors de ces soirs de veille son esprit était incapable, il le savait, de se concentrer de façon trop intensive sur quoi que ce soit, vagabondant sans cesse d'un point à un autre de sa conscience, sans fil conducteur. Et quoi qu'il puisse penser, son esprit flottant était entièrement baigné d'une lumière blanche et douce, mouvante, omniprésente. La Lune n'était plus dehors dans le ciel.

La Lune était dans sa tête.

Elle lui parlait, elle parlait au loup. Dans un langage incomplet qu'il ne saurait comprendre que le lendemain, et qu'une fois déchiffré lui donnerait l'ordre d'opérer sa transformation.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait contemplé la pleine Lune calmement, en homme libre.

Mais c'était là l'une des closes du contrat infernal qui le liait à cet astre mort et fantomatique, brillant, obsédant. Comme le reste. La transformation, les blessures, les nausées, le sang sur sa peau. La douleur, la délivrance, l'inquiétude. Le fait que les animaux soient nerveux en sa présence des soirs comme celui-ci. Ou encore l'impossibilité de mener l'existence qu'il aurait voulu.

Ses sens aiguisés représentaient également l'un des aspects de cet état intermédiaire, et du salon de Square Grimmaurd dans lequel il se tenait, droit, contemplant fixement le ciel, il pouvait entendre à l'étage et avec une précision aiguë et douloureuse les sanglots qu'Harry étouffait dans son lit et les pas d'Hermione dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle s'affairait à faire du thé, croyant le jeune homme endormi, il pouvait même entendre le bruit de sa respiration, le claquement de la boite en fer dans laquelle se trouvait les herbes.

_Non, pas celui là_…Pensa-t-il distraitement à l'odeur qui lui parvenait, malgré l'étage et le hall qui le séparaient de la cuisine où elle se trouvait.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle referma la boite après une seconde d'hésitation, puis en ouvrit une autre, en bois cette fois-ci, et à l'odeur plus douce.

_« - Celui-ci est quand même meilleur »_, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Du moins le croyait-elle.

Aux coins de la bouche de Remus venait d'éclore un sourire attendri, toujours rêveur.

Il l'entendit quitter la cuisine avec un plateau chargé, monter les escaliers, et juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans la pièce, il lança sans même se retourner :

« - Je crois que vous avez oublié le sucre. »

Il y eut un silence et il se retourna, faisait face à un visage à l'expression interdite.

« - Vous… », commença-t-elle.

« - Je vous taquine. »

Il saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître le sucrier sur la table basse au centre de la pièce.

Hermione y déposa le plateau, puis s'assit dans un des fauteuils et entreprit de les servir. Remus s'installa face à elle.

« - Comment faites-vous ? », demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il vit que ses mains tremblaient légèrement en versant le thé. Avait-elle peur ? Son estomac se retourna à cette pensée.

« - Je perçois les choses avec plus de…précision, quand la pleine lune approche. »

« - Ca doit être…Intéressant, non ? Ou utile ? »

Il étouffa dans sa tête les sanglots de Harry, chacune des plaintes qui continuaient à parvenir à ses oreilles, et se composa un visage paisible pour répondre d'une voix polie :

« - Disons que parfois j'aimerais m'en passer. »

Elle baissa les yeux, comme gênée.

« - Vous ne lisez pas dans les pensées, quand même ? »

A ce moment-là il comprit.

« - Non Hermione, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. »

Elle releva les yeux et sembla se détendre à la vue du sourire qu'il lui tendait.

« - Pardonnez-moi, je suis stupide. Mais c'est tellement particulier…Et vous parlez si peu de vous que…Certaines choses peuvent paraître inquiétantes. »

« - Bien sûr. »

« - J'ai beaucoup lu sur les loups-garous, mais je n'ai jamais autant appris qu'à votre contact. »

Il y eut un silence.

« - Je vous souhaite de ne pas en savoir trop, tout de même », dit-il en étouffant un sourire, avant de boire une gorgée de thé brûlant.

« - Ca ne risque pas : vous êtes un vrai mystère, professeur. »

Il se sentit inexplicablement gêné, avant de se décider à rompre ce malaise :

« - Que savez-vous à propos des loups-garous, je veux dire, outre ce qu'on en apprend dans les livres ? »

« - Je sais que c'est un état que l'on n'a jamais su guérir…Un charme très puissant. La morsure donne lieu à une infection qu'il est impossible d'endiguer…Il y a la potion Tue-Loup…Mais c'est la seule avancée récente digne d'intérêt. Je sais aussi tout ce qu'on dit à propos de l'argent, que c'est le seul métal qui peut vraiment blesser un loup-garou, voire le tuer. Leurs particularités par rapport au vrai loup… »

« - Savez-vous pourquoi il est impossible d'en guérir ? », coupa-t-il. « C'est une chose que très peu de gens savent. »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« - Il est impossible d'en guérir parce qu'aucun loup-garou ne veut vraiment guérir », dit-il d'une voix calme en reposant sa tasse sur la table, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Elle s'apprêta à parler mais il la fit taire en reprenant avant qu'elle ait dit un mot :

« - Tous ceux qui se font mordre ne deviennent pas forcément des loups-garous. C'est un fait. Il faut qu'il y ait une analogie entre soi et le loup. Une sorte de sauvagerie interne déjà existante. »

Elle le contemplait avec une attention intense, muette.

« - L'état de loup-garou n'est pas une possession. C'est pour cela que nous ne sommes pas des créatures maléfiques », poursuivit-il. « C'est bien une part de nous qui s'exprime, et non une entité qui se serait logée en nous. Tous les gens de ma condition le savent. Seuls quelques uns aiment à prétendre le contraire. La morsure est un de _révélateur_, rien de plus. Au moment où je vous parle je voudrais en guérir, mais quand cette partie de moi aura repris le pouvoir, elle ne se laissera pas faire. Et au fond, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de s'exprimer puisque c'est une part de moi. » Il eut un sourire pensif. « Excusez-moi de m'étendre ainsi sur le sujet. »

« - Ca m'intéresse énormément », fit-elle à voix basse. « Continuez. »

Il soupira. Il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de lui.

« - Je n'ai pas conscience de ce que je fais pendant les nuits de pleine lune, mais _je sais que c'est moi_. C'est un état plus proche de la schizophrénie que d'autre chose. Mais vouloir tuer le loup, ce serait vouloir tuer une part de l'être humain, comprenez-vous ? C'est rigoureusement impossible. Ou alors il faut tuer la personne entière. Et loup-garou ou pas, chacun tient à sa vie. »

Hermione semblait incapable de répondre. Il décida de poursuivre, tant qu'il s'en sentait le courage :

« - C'est sur l'être humain qu'agit la potion Tue-Loup, c'est même pour cela qu'elle est efficace. Elle agit sur notre part…Notre part d'ombre. »

Remus leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle avait baissé les siens. Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir autant parlé. D'avoir autant parlé de _lui_.

« - Je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser », l'entendit-il dire d'une voix douce. « Je crois que c'est la première fois j'entends quelque chose d'honnête sur ce sujet. Mais pourquoi n'en parlez-vous donc jamais ? Vous feriez changer bien des opinions… »

« - Vous voulez dire écrire un livre du genre « _Moi, le loup-garou_ » ? », dit-il en réprimant un sourire. « Je ne crois pas que les gens aient envie d'entendre ce que je viens de vous dire. Et je ne crois pas non plus que cela ferait évoluer quoi que ce soit. Qui a envie de savoir que les loups-garous sont des gens juste un peu plus violents que la normale ? », dit-il en attrapant sa tasse sur la table.

« - Ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois que vous seriez le même si vous n'aviez pas été mordu. »

« - Ca, c'est une chose que personne ne saura jamais. »

« - Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, ça c'est une certitude. Mais je comprends que vous teniez à votre tranquillité. »

Il acquiesça brièvement sans pouvoir faire autre chose. Les compliments avaient tendance à le mettre mal à l'aise, alors venant d'elle…Si _elle_, elle pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, quelle importance pour tous les autres? Il ne formula pas cette pensée de façon explicite mais la ressentit profondément. Son estomac se contracta alors violemment, comme à chaque fois devant ces pensées qu'il jugeait indécentes, inappropriées mais délicieuses, aussi.

Il termina sa tasse de thé.

Le silence s'appesantit et il réalisa qu'elle allait peut-être s'endormir et qu'il ne voulait pas voir cela. Il _désirait_ la voir, bien sûr, mais il ne voulait plus avoir à contempler ce spectacle. Que pourrait-il se passer, avec cette lune presque pleine, ce sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, ces pensées qui se brouillaient ? Rien, il le savait, mais il préférait ne pas avoir à se le prouver.

En face de lui, Hermione s'était pelotonnée sur elle-même, la joue contre le dossier du profond fauteuil.

« - Bonne nuit, Hermione », dit-il en se levant. Il posa sa tasse de thé et le bruit de la porcelaine contre le bois lisse lui fit presque mal aux oreilles.

Elle tourna vers lui un regard déjà ensommeillé.

« - Bonne nuit professeur », répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Jamais il n'avait pu dormir une veille de pleine lune, la lumière de l'astre coulant, il lui semblait-il, aux creux même des veines, inondant son cerveau à l'affût.

Depuis son lit, il se demandait s'il n'allait pas redescendre boire quelque chose. Il attendait juste qu'_elle_ se soit couchée.

De la chambre d'Harry, seule une respiration encombrée lui parvenait, signe que le jeune homme avait fini tant bien que mal par s'endormir, ainsi que l'odeur salée des larmes et celle, plus amère, du désespoir.

Mais dans une des chambres voisines il entendait la fille marcher, il entendait son pas souple sur le parquet ancien, son souffle obsédant, il pouvait sentir cette odeur, _son_ odeur, fleur d'oranger qui dominait, envoûtante, entêtante. Il entendait la mélodie qu'elle chantonnait par intermittence, les quelques mots qu'elle s'adressait parfois à elle-même.

Il écoutait ce chant, cette symphonie, cette odeur qui progressivement devenait plus capiteuse, plus opulente, plus puissante. Chacun de ses sens, éveillé et tendu au maximum occupait entièrement son esprit qui se soumettait avec un frisson de volupté inattendu.

Au-dessous de l'odeur de fleurs il y avait celle, plus enivrante, bien plus dangereuse de son corps, de ses cheveux, de son souffle, c'en était presque une torture. Cette fragrance somptueuse lui parvenait avec une netteté, avec une force grandissante à mesure qu'elle se déshabillait, qu'il entendait les vêtements chuter avec un bruit sourd et soyeux sur le rebord du lit.

Enfin, il l'entendit se glisser dans les draps avec un soupir qui résonna interminablement dans sa tête. Elle s'était allongée, elle allait dormir. Il allait pouvoir se lever et aller noyer ses sens infernalement aiguisés sous quelques rasades de Whiskey-Pur-Feu. Enfin.

Il aurait pu sortir, s'éloigner de cette maison et prendre l'air. Mais non. Aller arpenter les rues à présent aurait signifié que la Lune avait gagné, qu'il devenait loup-garou avant l'heure : l'âme en peine, perdu dans la nuit traîtresse où il chercherait un semblant de paix. Une fois par mois suffisait.

Et malgré la souffrance supplémentaire que cela lui causait il n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'éloigner d'elle, de renoncer à elle, à sa respiration, à son odeur. Ces poisons sublimes.

Le matin le surprit dans la cuisine, affalé sur la table massive recouverte de bouteilles de bièraubeurre vides. Il avait finalement eu assez de bon sens pour éviter le Whiskey.

Bien sûr, il ne dormait pas. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, comme d'habitude, mais l'alcool avait su merveilleusement bien endormir ses sens. Enfin, assez pour que son esprit retrouve un semblant de paix.

La tête reposant sur son avant-bras droit, il se tenait immobile, les yeux fermés, réplique exacte du sommeil, mais conscient malgré le vide qu'il tentait d'instaurer dans ses idées qu'une journée nouvelle était entrain de naître.

Quelque part dans les étages, quelqu'un venait de se lever. Il pouvait entendre les pas qui résonnaient dans sa tête, le souffle rauque plus profond et plus inégal que celui du sommeil qui venait de se mettre en route. C'était Harry.

Harry venait de se lever.

Remus releva péniblement la tête et fit disparaître en un geste les bouteilles qui traînaient devant lui avant de se lever à son tour.

Il saisit un des cruches posées sur le bord de l'évier et s'humecta le visage. L'eau froide soulagea un instant ses yeux enflés et eut le mérite de débrouiller un peu ses idées.

Il pointa sa baguette vers une bouilloire qui se mit à siffler instantanément et commença à préparer le thé.

Un moment plus tard, Harry franchissait le seuil de la cuisine, visiblement aussi réveillé que lui.

« - Bonjour », fit-il d'une vois caverneuse. « Bien dormi ? »

« - Pas beaucoup. C'est la pleine lune ce soir. »

« - Ah…Désolé. »

« - Ne le sois pas. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

« - J'ai bien dormi », répondit-il simplement.

Les arômes du thé se répandirent de façon entêtante dans le pièce. Remus versa un peu de liquide dans sa tasse et constata qu'il était suffisamment infusé.

« - Du thé ? »

« - Volontiers. »

Pour une des rares fois depuis ces trois derniers mois, Harry prit l'initiative de la conversation.

« - Elle ne va pas bien, ces derniers temps. » Il y eut un court silence. « Hermione », précisa-t-il, comme si cela coulait de source.

Remus fut touché par le fait que malgré ses propres soucis, le jeune homme puisse penser aux autres.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« - Je…Je l'ai senti. »

« - Il ne faut pas que ça t'empêche de te remettre, Harry. Elle s'en sortira. »

« - Je sais. Et puis vous êtes là. C'est une bonne chose », répondit-il avant de soupirer, le visage subtilement assombri.

« - Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

L'adolescent leva vers lui un regard étrange, presque interrogatif. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait sur les traits de son interlocuteur quelque chose…Quelque chose d'autre. Ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le fixer de cette façon plutôt inquiétante. Puis sa bouche s'ouvrit avec lenteur, et il se mit à parler :

« - Je sens les choses…Différemment. Je sens des choses. Des fois…Des pensées qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Et un tas d'autres trucs, aussi. »

Il savait que quoi qu'il ait pu se passer, cet état n'était pas étranger à son affrontement avec Voldemort.

Une sonnette d'alarme se déclencha alors dans l'esprit de Remus. Une idée subite afflua massivement, une pensée qu'il associait instinctivement à la guerre, à cette peur si primaire. Une idée en rapport avec sa sauvegarde personnelle, une idée qui s'imposa d'elle-même : _Occlumencie_. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces.

« - En fait », poursuivit-il, « c'est plutôt comme si certaines choses s'étaient…_Développées_. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Sauf que ces choses ne concernent plus Voldemort et que je les perçois avec beaucoup plus de netteté. Ca vient n'importe quand le plus souvent mais sinon…Il me suffit de le vouloir. Vous croyez que je pourrais pratiquer une sorte de…Légillimencie…Involontaire ? »

Il se tut et baissa son visage sombre, comme honteux.

« - Et toi, quel est ton sentiment ? »

« - Je…Je pense que j'ai le cerveau en miettes, parfois », avoua-t-il avec une sorte de sauvagerie désespérée.

Remus était infiniment peiné. Il ne savait pas que répondre. Il aurait fallut que Harry voie un spécialiste, mais _qui_ saurait le soigner, _qui_ saurait comprendre la violence et la complexité de ce qu'il avait subi ?

Même ses proches n'arrivaient plus à l'atteindre vraiment, à le rejoindre dans cette sphère de souffrance qui l'entourait désormais et dont il ne pouvait sortir.

Il attendit un moment à avant de répondre.

« - Je ne peux pas faire d'hypothèses trop précises, Harry. Mais à ce que je sais, quand tu l'as vaincu la première fois, il t'a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs. Il est possible que le processus se soit…Renouvelé. Dans d'autres proportions. Mais je t'en prie », ajouta-t-il alors que le jeune homme s'assombrissait davantage, « ne prends pas cela au pied de la lettre, ce sont les seules choses que je peux déduire pour l'instant. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses et rien ne dit que cet état sera permanent. »

« - Bien sûr… »

Mais le visage sombre qui lui faisait face ruisselait à présent de larmes. Remus fit le tour de la table et l'attrapa par l'épaule. Le jeune homme s'accrocha à lui de façon désespérée, et il ne put faire autrement que d'en faire de même, finalement heureux de cette initiative dont il se sentait incapable malgré la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« - Allons…Quoi qu'il arrive nous sommes là. C'est déjà un bon signe que tu en ais parlé. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment indéfini, puis Harry desserra son étreinte et Remus s'assit à côté de lui.

Il continua ses confidences, comme s'il avait ouvert une porte impossible à refermer :

« - Je ressens des choses, des idées…En ce moment je pourrais sentir les vôtres si vous n'aviez pas entamé ce processus d'occlumencie. Oui, je l'ai senti », dit-il sobrement devant l'expression étonnée de son interlocuteur, « ou plutôt, je l'ai vu. _Dans votre couleur_ », ajouta-t-il. « J'étais étonné de ne rien percevoir, soudain, alors j'ai vérifié. Oh, je n'ai rien cherché à savoir, mais des fois ça m'échappe. Il suffit parfois que je le souhaite, et alors…ça arrive. J'ai vu dans votre…votre couleur…que vous aviez fermé votre esprit. Elle est très différente de tout à l'heure, elle ne montre plus rien. Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ? »

« - On appelle cela l'aura. C'est ce que tu as vu. Seuls les sorciers extrêmement exercés peuvent la voir, je me souviens que Dumbledore le pouvait. Voldemort t'a également transmis cela, je pense. Severus possède aussi ce pouvoir, dans de moindres proportions toutefois. Il faut beaucoup de force pour arriver à maîtriser ce niveau de vision. »

« - Je préfèrerais me passer de ce _pouvoir_, si j'avais le choix », soupira-t-il.

« - Je comprends ce que tu ressens », lui répondit-il. Et ça n'était que trop vrai.

« - Vous m'aideriez à maîtriser ces…Ces choses, professeur ? »

« - Je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu voies d'abord un guérisseur, au moins pour définir si cet état est irréversible. Ensuite nous aviserons, et je t'aiderai de mon mieux quoi qu'il se passe. »

« - Merci… »

« - Tu n'as pas à me remercier », répondit-il en souriant.

Harry afficha une expression à la fois triste et pensive.

« - Si, vous pensez aux autres avant de penser à vous. Moi, Hermione… »

« - Hermione en se porte pas si mal… »

« - Si, mais elle le cache bien. Son aura est terne et toute resserrée autour d'elle, la plupart du temps. »

« - Elle se bat, rien n'est facile ces derniers temps. Avec le temps, les choses finiront par aller mieux. »

« - Non, les choses se détériorent et elle ne peut rien y faire. »

« - Que veux-tu dire ? »

Quelque chose lui échappait.

Harry se tut un instant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Face à lui, Remus était à la fois heureux, soulagé que le jeune homme se confie enfin et en même temps inquiet de tout ce qu'il lui apprenait.

« - Elle a attendu Ron pendant sept ans. Je l'ai vue essayer tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour attirer son attention, pendant tout ce temps. » Il sourit rêveusement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, et cette manifestation de joie rassura Remus. « Et maintenant que le pas était franchi entre eux, il se rétracte. Pas par rapport à elle, mais parce que sa situation lui demande d'être disponible pour d'autres qu'elle. Pour ma part, j'aurais jamais imaginé ça. La guerre est une sacrée cochonnerie. Hermione est malheureuse. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle passe tant de temps ici ? »

« - Elle reste parce qu'elle a envie d'être avec toi. Ne t'en fais pas trop, la situation n'est pas désespérée. Il faudra du temps, c'est tout. Pense d'abord à toi », répondit-il d'un ton grave qu'il trouva un peu trop autoritaire.

« - Excusez-moi si je vous parais arrogant, mais je crois que je mesure davantage la gravité de ces choses. Bien malgré moi, d'ailleurs », répliqua Harry d'un ton plus dur. « Les mensonges ne servent à rien, je sais les choses qui sont fausses, et vous savez que je le sais. Il n'est pas besoin de vous informer que je _sais_ que vous n'avez absolument pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ou que vous avez allègrement entamé la réserve de bièraubeurre (il fit un geste vers la porte du cellier), ou encore que vos préoccupations de cette nuit ne concernaient pas uniquement la pleine lune ou mon état de santé...Je suis conscient de _tout_ ce qui se passe, professeur. »

Qu'avait-il voulu insinuer par là ? Il ne voulut pas le savoir…et préféra se tourner vers le véritable sujet de la conversation :

« - Je ne te mens pas, tu le sais. Je n'oserais pas faire une telle chose. Je voudrais simplement que tu ne t'inquiètes pas de façon démesurée et que tu utilises cette énergie à te remettre de tout ce qui t'est arrivé. »

« - Excusez-moi, je..je suis désolé…vous voyez, je ne suis pas capable d'avoir une conversation, de… »

« - Allons, cesse de te torturer, veux-tu ? »

Il posa une main apaisante sur son avant-bras, et repensa au tout début de cette conversation : Harry avait parlé d'Hermione, en préambule. Avait-il senti quelque chose ? Cela semblait tellement évident…Il l'avait vue en lui, dans son aura, ou même en entrant simplement dans sa tête. Il ne maîtrisait pas ses nouveaux pouvoirs…Et il avait _su_.

C'était certain.

Entre l'attention qu'il portait à la conversation et son souci pour le jeune homme, il avait laissé les barrières de l'occlumencie se relâcher, et il ne réalisa cela que lorsque Harry reprit la parole d'un air entendu et d'une voix presque inaudible, le fixant de ses yeux verts un peu inquiétants :

« - N'ayez, crainte, personne ne le saura. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires », fit-il gravement.

Remus se détourna et massa son visage fatigué, confus.

« - Pardonnez-moi, je n'ai pas voulu… », continua le jeune homme d'une voix tout aussi confuse.

« - Ce n'est rien. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put répondre.

Il se leva lentement, fit le tour de la table et finit de boire son thé qui avait sérieusement refroidi entre temps.

« - Vous voulez savoir quelle est votre couleur ? », demanda Harry d'une voix soudain plus vivante, presque espiègle, comme un coup de fouet dans la morosité de ce matin difficile.

Il leva les yeux vers lui et ne put, en voyant la joie presque enfantine dans son regard, refuser cette offre. Sans doute essayait-il de se rattraper…

« - Quelle est ma couleur ? »

Harry avala le reste de sa tasse de thé avec une précipitation presque enfantine et, après s'être essuyé la bouche, il répondit d'une voix rieuse :

« - Elle est d'une blancheur aveuglante. »

* * *

_Quand les portes de la perception seront nettoyées, les choses apparaîtront dans leur vérité : c'est-à-dire infinies._

A mesure que la journée s'écoulait, il tournait et retournait cette phrase dans sa tête, incapable de s'en débarrasser. Ses sens à présent si aiguisés l'empêchaient tout bonnement de réfléchir convenablement. Quelque part, il avait déjà hâte de sortir, de s'élancer et de courir dans les bois jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

Cette citation de William Blake, ligne conductrice des «_ Portes de la Perception_ » de Huxley, était autrefois une des favorites de Sirius. Lorsque la pleine Lune approchait et que Remus commençait à en monter les symptômes, cet accroissement aigu de ses sens, il la lui répétait invariablement, si bien qu'un jour il lui avait répondu, à bout de patience :

« - Sirius, _c'est bien ça le problème_. »

« - Quoi, la vérité ? »

« - Non, _l'infini_. »

L'esprit humain n'était pas fait pour supporter l'infini, rien que cette idée était généralement difficile à concevoir.

Il ne supportait plus cette foule innombrable de détails qui lui parvenait, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il aurait voulu déjà être un loup, ne plus rien ressentir d'humain, sentir sa conscience s'évanouir, s'ensevelir dans un sommeil profond.

Les Portes de la Perception.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Sirius s'était à ce point intéressé à ce livre, certain comme il l'était à l'époque de tout savoir sur tout.

Il se rappelait…

Ils avaient seize ans.

Remus le lisait lors d'un après-midi paisible au bord du lac. C'était un dimanche. A côté de lui, Sirius échangeait des paroles animées avec James et Peter, mais il ne les écoutait pas. Il était profondément plongé dans la lecture.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » avait demandé Sirius, sans doute plus agacé qu'il ne prête pas attention à ses pitreries que réellement intéressé par ce qu'il lisait.

Il lui avait tendu le livre, un livre que son père lui avait prêté, certain qu'il allait comme d'habitude le lui relancer dans les mains après l'avoir effeuillé quelques secondes d'un air méprisant. Il s'attendait surtout à ce qu'il dise un truc du genre « _Encore une de ces niaiseries de moldus…_ ». Sirius avait beau être un chic type et afficher des idées tolérantes, il conservait toutefois de sa famille au Sang-Pur quelques réflexes agaçants qui finiraient par s'effacer avec le temps.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas agit comme il s'y attendait et se plongea même profondément dans la lecture, omettant de rendre le livre à celui dont il avait interrompu la lecture. Remus ne s'en était pas offusqué, heureux pour une fois que son ami se soit montré intéressé par autre chose que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Il s'était donc étendu dans l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, contemplant le ciel. Après un bref instant de flottement, James et Peter avait repris leur conversation qui portait, lui semblait-il, sur le Quidditch.

_Quand les portes de la perception…_

Après cela, il n'avait plus quitté le livre pendant des semaines, le lisant un peu partout, absorbé.

Remus l'observait du coin de l'œil, intrigué par cet intérêt soudain. Et puis il lui avait sorti cette phrase, lors d'une des veilles de pleine Lune où, fébriles, ils organisaient leur sortie imminente. Il se souvenait d'être à chaque fois trop mal pour participer à cette joyeuse préparation…

…_Seront nettoyées…_

Il était resté muet sur le coup, puis la citation avait fait son chemin. Il y avait trouvé beaucoup plus de sens que la première fois qu'il l'avait lue, dans la préface du livre.

Et plus tard, lors de chacune de ses transformations, cette phrase lui reviendrait, sourde réminiscence, avertissement, souvenir douloureux de cette journée au bord du lac, de cette soirée où Sirius la lui avait rappelée, de toute cette période douloureusement lointaine.

Il avait fini par lui en offrir une version, il s'en souvenait avec tendresse. Il avait demandé à son père de lui trouver un exemplaire neuf de « Portes de la Perception » et de le lui envoyer. Sirius avait accueilli le présent avec un sourire, un vrai sourire gêné, un sourire ému, un sourire d'ami. Il l'avait remercié, timide. Remus n'aurait jamais cru cela possible : un Sirius _touché_. Son ami.

…_Les choses apparaîtront…_

Et aujourd'hui, comme à chaque fois, il retournait sans fin cette phrase dans sa tête, peut-être pour ne pas céder à la panique, peut-être pour occuper son esprit un peu trop _ouvert_.

Il avait regagné sa maison en transplanant lorsqu'il s'en était senti le courage. Hermione n'était même pas encore levée et tant mieux : il aimait autant qu'elle ne le voie pas dans cet état. Roulé en boule dans son fauteuil il attendait, prostré au cœur de son salon, attendant avec une souffrance grandissante la venue du soir, l'avènement de la Lune. Attendant.

…_dans leur vérité…_

L'après-midi était déjà avancé, mais le soir encore si loin…

Le temps passait avec une inégalité douloureuse, parfois seule une minute semblait passer que déjà une heure s'était écoulée, et l'instant d'après il lui semblait que le soir était déjà là alors qu'à peine cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où il avait regardé la vieille pendule.

_C'est-à-dire…_

Ses sens exacerbés saturaient son cerveau d'informations innombrables, si précises…Chaque bruit de la forêt voisine retentissait dans sa tête, horriblement net, aigu. Chaque animal, chaque frottement…chaque odeur…Une pulsation douloureuse s'acharnait au-dessus de sa tempe gauche…Son front couvert de sueur et son corps secoué de tremblements lui semblaient de plus en plus étrangers, comme endormis…L'obscurité grandissait, l'obscurité venait, oui…Le soir arrivait, il était là, l'horloge démentielle n'était plus qu'un image abstraite dans un coin de sa tête, il l'oubliait, il…

La Lune venait d'apparaître.

…_infinies._

Sa tête se renversa en arrière tandis qu'un spasme violent raidissait tout son corps.

Un cri de douleur, un cri de libération jaillit du plus profond de sa gorge, immense, puissant, un cri de _bête_.

Et il perdit connaissance.


	8. Le garçon dans la lune

**-VIII-**

**Le garçon dans la lune**

**.oOo.**

« - Chhhut…Ne bougez pas, j'ai bientôt fini. »

On aurait dit que de minuscules mains froides s'appliquaient par intermittence sur la peau de son buste.

Il n'avait même pas ouvert les yeux. Pas encore. Ces petites langues de feu glacé avaient juste éveillé sa conscience et il avait bougé, amorçant un mouvement maladroit et ensommeillé pour faire cesser la chose.

Une voix lui avait alors demandé de se tenir tranquille et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Environ trente secondes. Avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée ce qui était entrain de se passer, ni à quel endroit il pouvait bien se trouver, ni _qui_ lui avait demandé de cesser de bouger.

Il avait donc ouvert les yeux, péniblement.

Sur son visage, la couche de crasse dégoûtante à laquelle instinctivement il s'attendait jouait les grandes absentes. Ainsi, quand ses paupières s'ouvrirent, il s'attendait à se trouver n'importe où et surtout, dans n'importe quelle situation.

Il était dans sa chambre. La première chose qu'il reconnut fut bêtement la forme de la fenêtre, en face de son lit. Les murs blancs l'éblouirent un instant avant qu'il puisse distinguer les éléments de son environnement avec plus de précision.

Un visage était penché sur lui, un visage encore flou, encadré d'une masse brune qu'il reconnu néanmoins sans peine.

« - Comment vous sentez-vous ? », fit le visage avec une voix qui lui sembla belle et grave.

« - On ne fait pas mieux », articula-t-il laborieusement d'une voix brisée, tentant malgré tout de sourire.

Il se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes.

« - Non, ne vous levez pas ! Les cicatrices sont encore fraîches. »

Il baissa les yeux et alors que sa vision s'affinait, il constata que sur son ventre, les habituelles coupures étaient cette fois remplacées par de fines lignes rougeâtres.

« - Je ne suis pas aussi habile que madame Pomfresh », ajouta la voix avec comme une nuance d'amertume. « La guérison est vraiment un domaine particulier, il faut avoir des dispositions. »

« - Vous en tirez très bien, miss. »

« - Merci. Rallongez-vous, maintenant. »

Il s'exécuta. Les choses apparaissaient de façon nette, à présent.

« - Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

« - Vous vous le demandez encore ? »

Elle avait penché sur lui un visage inquiet, avant de reprendre :

« - Il en reste une sur votre visage, ne bougez pas. »

Remus ferma les yeux, docile.

La caresse froide courut un instant sur sa joue, puis s'évanouit.

« - Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

« - Et c'est déjà inespéré. Où m'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« - Dans…Dans les bois, pas très loin d'ici. »

Elle détourna les yeux, comme gênée.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? »

« - Pour vous aider », répondit-elle simplement.

Il eut du mal à supporter ce regard soucieux, peut-être parce que celui-ci le faisait se sentir encore plus affaibli, blessé, diminué. Ces matinées de réveil restaient la plupart du temps son domaine à lui, un laps de temps coincé entre la bête et l'homme, un moment de vulnérabilité où il soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait ses blessures avant de retourner vers la vie qu'il avait temporairement abandonnée. Et elle, elle était entrée de plein fouet dans cette intimité, dans ce moment presque honteux où il n'avait jamais toléré personne. Cette période où il était le plus faible.

Pourquoi donc était-elle venue ?

Qu'avait-il à lui offrir, dans cet état ?

« - Pourquoi cette fois ? »

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

Mais il sentait que cette réponse serait insuffisante, même pour celle qui l'avait faite.

« - Je…En fait je…Je m'inquiétais pour vous. »

Sa voix tremblait un peu.

« - Ca me touche beaucoup. » Il lui fit un sourire qu'il voulut rassurant, malgré son état.

« - Vous êtes parti de si bonne heure, hier matin…J'ai eu peur que ça se soit mal passé, je…J'avais l'impression que cette fois, la crise était plus grave. Ca m'a semblé la moindre des choses que de venir vous voir ce matin. J'aurais voulu venir avant, mais… »

« - Vous avez bien fait, vous le savez bien. »

Il se redressa sur ses coudes, cette fois bien décidé à se lever.

« - Non ! Ne… »

« - …vous levez pas ? Désolée, miss, mais je ne suis pas aussi mal en point. »

Comme pour le contredire, une des blessures sur son ventre se rouvrit brutalement sous la tension des muscles. Un flot de sang se répandit sur son bas de pyjama et sur les draps, tandis qu'il faisait un ultime effort pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Il saisit aussitôt le drap pour éponger.

Hermione Granger saisit alors son poignet, écartant doucement sa main serrée autour du pan de drap et appliqua à nouveau le sortilège. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'imprudence qu'il venait de commettre.

« - Vous en avez une autre, assez grande, dans le dos. Vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre, vous savez ? »

« - Toutes mes excuses », répondit-il en souriant du mieux qu'il put, malgré la blessure encore fraîche de sa joue.

Une idée lui vint alors en tête, une idée saugrenue, gênante. Quand elle l'avait trouvé, il était sans doute _nu_. Nu et couvert de crasse. Oui, bien évidemment. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il maudit le loup.

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, avant de se lever cette fois-ci de la façon la plus prudente qui soit.

Il s'efforça de respirer profondément, régulièrement, et fit quelques pas hésitant à travers la pièce baignée de lumière. Si ses sens étaient encore aiguisés, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'intensité de la veille. Il percevait les bruits de la forêt voisine, mais avec l'irrégularité d'une radio mal réglée.

Les odeurs étaient atténuées…Il pouvait sentir le thé au jasmin qu'avait pris Hermione au petit déjeuner, mais dans une mesure dénuée de nuances.

Sur son ventre, s'attardaient encore quelques traînées de sang.

Un brusque haut-le-cœur le fit se raidir, immobile, une main sur la poitrine. Ca allait recommencer…

« - Hermione, sortez de la pièce. S'il vous plait », dit-il alors que ses traits se crispaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait de ne pas vomir sous ses yeux.

Mais elle n'avait pas encore franchi le seuil de la porte qu'il s'était déjà précipité vers la salle de bain et s'était écroulé sur la cuvette des toilettes, laissant son estomac se vider de la nourriture inappropriée qu'il contenait.

Plus rien autour n'existait, hormis l'impression insupportable que son appareil digestif se retournait comme un gant.

Il n'avait même plus la force de se sentir honteux de se trouver dans cet état devant elle.

Un dernier spasme, un dernier haut-le-cœur et il redressa la tête, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration, le visage en sueur.

Une main lui tendait une serviette. Elle était restée…Prenait-elle plaisir à le voir ainsi ?

Il saisit le linge propre et essuya son visage. Comme si elle avait senti que sa présence était de trop, Hermione sortit de la salle de bains sans rien dire, et quelques secondes plus tard il Remus entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer doucement.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, des décennies même, il se détesta de sa condition.

Mais cette fois-ci _détester_ n'était pas un terme suffisant.

Une rage inhabituelle avait envahi son cœur et son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vengé la mort de Sirius, Remus Lupin était en _colère_.

* * *

C'était il y avait presque trois mois, mais cela semblait à la fois si loin, comme autre époque, et si près, comme si ça s'était passé la veille…Impossible à ce sujet d'avoir une impression nette et juste.

Ca s'était passé dans les décombres de la maison de James à Godric's Hollow, comme si une boucle était bouclée, finalement.

Il se rappelait que tout était fini, bien fini, Harry quoique toujours vivant était inconscient, évanoui près de la dépouille du Lord Noir. Il tenait dans ses bras une Hermione qui sanglotait, presque hystérique, et attendait une aide qui n'allait pas vraiment tarder à venir.

Alors une ombre s'était avancée.

Une ombre qui sortait des bois. Il eut du mal à distinguer la personne qui venait vers eux, et se rendit compte que c'était à cause du vêtement noir qui la recouvrait de la tête aux pieds. Un uniforme de mangemort.

La silhouette avançait, de façon presque tranquille.

Et plus elle avançait, plus il avait l'intuition que la personne en question était une femme. Une femme qu'il connaissait… De nombreuses femmes avaient rejoint Voldemort depuis son retour, mais celle-là…Oh, il la connaissait, il en était sûr.

Puis le doute s'était dissipé, inutile, quand elle avait fait rouler sa cagoule et l'avait jetée à terre, toujours en s'avançant.

Bellatrix Lestrange était pâle, fatiguée. Mais elle venait droit sur eux et son regard était infernalement décidé.

Une rage démentielle montra de ses tripes jusqu'à son cerveau. Une haine profonde, une envie bestiale de tuer. Sang, _meurtre_. Il se leva brutalement, s'arrachant à la jeune fille en pleurs. Tout se passa en quelques secondes sauvages, bouillantes. Bellatrix avait brandi sa baguette, une haine démentielle dans le regard, et il en avait fait de même presque au même moment qu'elle, avec la même haine dans les yeux. Les battements de son cœur atteignirent un rythme inquiétant. L'organe pulsait avec une force inouïe dans sa poitrine.

Par chance (ou peut-être devait-il en être ainsi ?), le sort de Remus la frappa de plein fouet alors que celui qui le visait ne fit que frôler son épaule. Tout était allé si vite qu'il était impossible de dire si c'était le choc de son sortilège mortel qui l'avait dévié.

Aucune parole n'avait été prononcée, pas même celles du sortilège. Le meurtre était tant imprégné dans la scène qu'aucun autre sort n'aurait pu jaillir de leurs baguettes.

La dépouille de la femme s'effondra sur le sol, presque sans bruit.

Remus eut l'impression que son âme réintégrait son corps après une brève absence. Il entendit alors la voix de Tonks, de l'Ordre, qui les cherchait. Son rythme cardiaque s'apaisait progressivement.

_Maintenant_, tout était bien fini.

* * *

C'était le même accès de haine, bref, violent. Mais cette fois c'était _lui qu'il avait détesté. Et ça, c'était assez nouveau._

La crise de vomissements était depuis longtemps passée qu'il continuait à penser à cette haine cuisante qu'il avait ressentie juste après. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait tué Bellatrix Lestrange, il avait _haï_ à nouveau. Mais c'était autre chose…Quelque chose liée au dégoût de soi et à l'aspect immuable de cette situation.

Rien ne changerait jamais. Quels que soient les rêves dont il pouvait bien se bercer, rien n'arriverait, et il le savait.

Il avait juste oublié, et peut-être parce que personne n'était plus là pour le lui rappeler, qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être Lunard : le garçon dans la Lune.

Malgré le sort de nettoyage qu'Hermione lui avait vraisemblablement appliqué quand elle l'avait trouvé, il décida de prendre une douche. Il avait besoin de sentir propre, dans tous les sens du terme. Et il avait besoin de solitude.

Il avait pris le temps de bien se savonner, prenant garde de ne pas rouvrir les cicatrices encore fragilement refermées, savourant le ruissellement de l'eau chaude sur son corps, la pression de jet qui s'écrasait entre ses omoplates.

A présent il se tenait devant le miroir de sa chambre, cette sempiternelle surface ébréchée, piquetée de rouille par endroits. Il avait revêtu les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main. Et à vrai dire, c'était aussi les seuls qu'il avait trouvés.

Pour la première fois depuis des années et en dépit de toute la force qu'il utilisait habituellement pour lutter contre ce sentiment, il se sentit également misérable.

Il finit par s'arracher à sa contemplation morose et sortit de sa chambre. Les marches de l'escalier craquèrent familièrement sous ses pas alors qu'il descendait au salon.

Elle était endormie dans son fauteuil.

Il s'approcha et vit les ombres bleutées sous ses yeux. Visiblement elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Sa respiration régulière, presque inaudible, ses paupière closes et presque translucides témoignaient d'un sommeil profond, tranquille et entièrement justifié.

Il se détourna et décida d'aller faire du thé.

Quelques instant plus tard il revint dans la pièce, une tasse à la main. Il s'approcha de la table où il corrigeait d'habitude ses copies, mais se ravisa juste avant de s'asseoir. Son regard s'était posé sur la silhouette endormie non loin, et sur laquelle il avait soigneusement évité de poser son regard depuis qu'il était revenu.

Il pointa sa baguette vers elle et d'une formule modifia l'aspect du fauteuil afin de le rendre plus propice au sommeil.

Puis il se mit au travail.

Sa plume courait sur le papier, notifiant, rectifiant, donnant des appréciations, sans un instant s'arrêter. Le tas de copies s'amenuisait presque à vue d'œil, et quand la vieille horloge sonna cinq heures, il en avait terminé.

Le bruit mouvant se répandit dans la pièce et alors qu'il venait de reposer la plume brûlante de la chaleur de ses doigts, Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

« - J'ai…J'ai dormi ? »

Il lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils.

« - Je veux dire…J'ai dormi combien de temps ? », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

« - Une partie de la matinée et tout l'après-midi. Il est cinq heures. »

« - Cinq heures…Je suis désolée. »

« - De quoi exactement ? Vous voulez du thé ? »

« - Volontiers », répondit-elle en se redressant tant bien que mal.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine et quelques minutes plus tard, quand il revint dans le salon, il la trouva entrain de lire une des copies qu'il venait de corriger.

« - Attention, secret professionnel. Ces copies doivent rester confidentielles », dit-il en souriant.

« - Je ne voulais pas… » mais elle s'interrompit en voyant qu'il riait. « Vous avez du mérite », dit-elle avec un vague sourire, « enseigner ainsi doit être équivalent à essayer d'apprendre l'arithmancie à un hibou. »

« - Vous n'êtes pas loin », répondit-il en posant la théière sur la table. « Mais on a parfois de bonnes surprises. »

Il invoqua deux tasses et entreprit de les servir.

« - Je mange chez les Weasley, demain soir. Ils font un grand dîner. Vous viendrez aussi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« - Je n'en savais rien. Et bien… »

« - C'est étrange que vous ne soyez pas au cour… »

Comme dans une pièce de théâtre soigneusement millimétrée, un minuscule hibou vint s'écraser avec un bruit fracassant contre la vitre de la fenêtre la plus proche.

« - Coquecigrue… », fit Hermione, consternée, avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre grinçante.

* * *

La douceur de l'été finissant…C'était une chose à la fois enivrante et profondément triste. Il voyait, à travers le visage de chacun des convives à table ce soir-là, le rayonnement mourant de cet été qui annonçait sa fin.

La douceur bleutée du soir, la fraîcheur qui rampa des bois voisins pour envahir le jardin des Weasley, les rares insectes qui voletaient autour des lampes-tempête…Tout était entrain de dire qu'une saison s'enfuyait, qu'une ère se terminait, qu'une époque s'achevait.

Quelque part, pour le bien de tous.

Et c'était probablement la dernière fois de la saison qu'ils mangeaient dehors.

Harry était venu. Il ne parlait pas trop, et une expression préoccupée passait de temps à autres sur ses traits, mais il était venu. Et il parlait. Un peu. Pas autant qu'à Remus ou à Hermione, mais c'était déjà un début.

En face de lui, il pouvait la voir poser régulièrement sa tête aux creux du cou de Ron et en soupirer de bonheur, une expression épanouie sur le visage. Une expression qu'il ne lui avait vu que trop peu souvent ces derniers temps. Un sourire trop rare. Il partageait presque son bonheur, tant il était heureux de la voir ainsi. L'abominable pincement de la jalousie était presque totalement masqué par cette joie de la voir enfin revivre.

Lui ne parlait presque pas, se contentant comme toujours de se laisser aller, flottant, dérivant au fil des conversations, de ce brouhaha mélodieux.

« - Remus, tu reprendras bien un peu de ce gâteau », lui lança Molly avec un sourire si joyeux qu'il eut l'impression, l'espace d'un instant, que rien ne s'était passé, que la guerre n'avait eu lieu.

« - Non, merci, si je prends encore du ventre, je vais dire au revoir aux dernières chances qu'il me reste de me marier », répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

« - Tu devrais justement te soigner, surtout à cette période », fit-elle avec un air soucieux, et soudain, toutes les rides qui s'étaient installées sur son visage pendant les derniers mois de la guerre ressortirent de façon vibrante.

« - Alors ce sera juste pour te faire plaisir… », céda-t-il avec un sourire dont il savait qu'il ne trompait personne.

Le plateau tourna encore une fois de convive en convive, et il vit les jumeaux se resservir avec entrain. Oui, bientôt tout serait entièrement rentré dans l'ordre. Si il avait eu un jour un rôle à tenir parmi eux, celui-ci touchait à sa fin.

Son esprit se figea soudain, surpris. Il avait pensé cela avec une telle évidence, un tel naturel…Oui, son rôle, celui qui avait commencé le jour où James était mort, était bel et bien terminé.

L'évidence s'était imposée à lui d'une force tranquille et limpide.

Bientôt Harry serait remis, malgré les cicatrices qu'il garderait à vie…Il finirait par se construire une existence…Les Weasley poursuivraient leur vie, continueraient à répandre leur amour, à choyer leurs enfants et bientôt petits-enfants…Hermione et Ron, et c'était une évidence, allaient se construire un avenir commun, il n'y avait qu'à les voir se parler pour comprendre ce qu'ils allaient devenir…

Sirius était mort, James aussi…Sa famille à lui, si lointaine, si peu imprégnée par le monde sorcier, était bien le dernier point d'attache qu'il s'imaginait choisir…

Le monde de la magie n'était rien pour eux…Son père, moldu, celui qui l'avait élevé, qui lui avait transmis ce don d'enseigner, n'avait jamais eu d'autre contact avec la sorcellerie que sa mère…

Et sa mère, dont les parents avaient été assassinés à l'époque de Grindelwald en était restée si blessée, si profondément dégoûtée qu'elle n'avait jamais plus voulu entendre quoi que ce soit concernant le monde magique. Profondément anarchiste, reniant toute autorité provenant du Ministère, elle ne voulut jamais plus y être confrontée, et encore moins à cause d'une guerre.

Il aurait voulu avoir sa _propre_ famille.

Quelque part il en avait assez de profiter, tel un parasite, de l'affection d'une famille à laquelle il n'appartenait pas vraiment.

Sa place n'était plus ici.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le morceau de pâtisserie tombait en miettes entre ses doigts, chutant en petits morceaux sur la nappe rustique avec un bruit mat et discret.


	9. Partiellement humaines

**-IX-**

**Partiellement humaines**

**.oOo.**

La pluie, enfin.

D'amicales petites gouttes tapaient avec entêtement contre la vitre de son salon et un véritable torrent circulait dans la vieille gouttière avec une impétuosité presque joyeuse. C'était une symphonie discrète et omniprésente.

Quand il était enfant il adorait contempler l'orage depuis l'intérieur, confortablement installé près de la fenêtre, un verre de quelque chose à la main. Il se délectait de ce spectacle grondant et bouillonnant, tonnant et lumineux avec un frisson de peur à chaque fois que la foudre tombait, mais n'était-ce pas là l'intérêt du spectacle ? La nature sauvage et déchaînée…Et qu'il était bon de se sentir si agréablement à l'abri, comme une petite souris au fond de sa tanière, en sûreté loin de toute notion de prédation. Simplement regarder. Contempler.

Aujourd'hui c'était un peu le même sentiment qui le gagnait alors que sa joue était doucement appuyée contre la vitre froide de son salon. Il regardait la campagne ruisselante comme anesthésié et puis il regardait la buée que son souffle créait sur le carreau, se reformant en vagues régulières et obstinées au fil de chacune de ses expirations.

C'était un peu la même sensation de sécurité mais agrémentée cette fois d'une nuance subtile et désagréable d'enfermement.

Agacé il se détourna de la fenêtre, décollant sa pommette de la surface froide. Son regard balaya la pièce et finit par se poser sur la table où un paquet de copies fraîchement arrivé attendait qu'il veuille bien les inonder de ses ratures et annotations.

Il allait s'y mettre, bien sûr…Il s'était simplement offert quelques instants, juste quelques secondes afin de profiter de l'orage. Un sourire attendri apparut sur son visage alors qu'il frôlait du bout des doigts la pile de parchemins.

Ses élèves…

Il repensa à son contrat chez Vitmagic qui s'achevait aux alentours de Noël, à tout ce à quoi il avait pensé ces derniers jours alors que l'Automne s'approchait à grands pas, aux décisions qu'il comptait prendre dans les mois à venir…A la Roumanie.

Ses visites à Square Grimmaurd s'étaient subtilement espacées et même s'il y retournait presque chaque jour, Harry lui avait implicitement fait comprendre qu'il commençait à aller mieux. C'était toutefois un bien grand mot : à vrai dire il allait juste un peu moins mal.

Un violent coup de tonnerre secoua les murs de la maison et il entendit les poutres craquer plaintivement.

Remus prit une inspiration résolue et s'installa devant ses copies avec une expression déjà concentrée. Il aurait dû comprendre à l'étrange accueil que lui avait fait le dossier de sa chaise que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais non. Ce fut donc une surprise totale lorsque celui-ci céda et partit en miettes, le précipitant à terre avec toute la force de la pesanteur.

Sonné, il mit un moment à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire…avant de violents soubresauts ne se mettent à secouer sa poitrine et que sa bouche ne s'ouvre généreusement en une joie qui explosa, retentit à l'image du tonnerre dans toute la maison, partant cogner contre les poutres incertaines, revenant à ses oreilles en augmentant encore un peu le fou rire qui l'avait gagné.

Comme pour lui faire concurrence, le tonnerre retentit une fois de plus mais ne sut égaler le torrent impétueux qui sortait de sa gorge et, tel un ennemi vaincu, émit un bref et dernier roulement avant de se taire définitivement.

_Ah Sirius, si tu me voyais…Et toi James, tu dirais encore une fois que même le Sinistros ne voudrait pas se charger de moi…_

Le rire, incontrôlable, se prolongea un moment avant qu'il ne décide que c'en était assez et qu'il ne se redresse sur les coudes avec une expression de douleur, le sourire mourant sur son visage. Le bas de son dos resterait meurtri pendant quelques jours mais tant pis : en fin de compte il avait _ri_, chose assez improbable en cette triste journée de Septembre.

Pendant qu'il s'époussetait il jeta un regard distrait au calendrier qui ornait le mur près de la table et se rappela que c'était la première journée d'Hermione au Ministère. Comment s'en sortait-elle ? Sans doute très bien, la connaissant.

Remus pointa sa baguette vers la chaise qui se reconstitua sans toutefois perdre son aspect usé.

_Comme moi…_

Il ne s'autorisa pas à en penser davantage et s'assit cette fois avec précaution avant de commencer pour de bon son travail de correction.

* * *

La pluie, encore.

Ses chaussures fatiguées plongeaient à intervalles réguliers dans les flaques innombrables qui ornaient le sol du Chemin de Traverse. Sous son bras, un paquet volumineux contenant l'ensemble de ses dernières corrections attendait d'être envoyé.

Remus se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers le bâtiment de hiboux postaux.

L'averse se faisait de plus en plus violente et comme il n'avait pas sur lui de parapluie il fit passer le précieux colis sous sa cape avant de hâter encore un peu le pas.

Il posa avec un soulagement non feint le paquet de copies encore chaud de son corps sur le comptoir de la compagnie postale et affronta, amusé, le regard suspicieux de la sorcière toute ridée de l'accueil.

« - Centrale Vitmagic des corrections », se contenta-t-il de dire.

La sorcière emporta le paquet dans une des salles qui se trouvaient derrière les guichets sans se départir de son expression maussade. Remus soupira, s'étirant discrètement, puis s'accouda au comptoir. A son retour elle lui tendit un registre qu'il signa avec un geste précis et habitué, la plume tombant comme par magie sur l'endroit exact de la colonne réservée à son nom.

* * *

Le soir était presque là. Devant lui la façade de Square Grimmaurd étendait ses murs froids et sinistres. Ca n'était qu'une apparence, bien sûr. La silhouette agréablement familière qui vint lui ouvrir chassa aussitôt cette impression.

« - Professeur ? Je croyais que vous ne viendriez pas ce soir… »

Hermione s'effaça pour le laisser entrer, un sourire accueillant sur les lèvres.

« - Et moi qui croyais que vous seriez trop fatiguée par votre première journée au Ministère… »

« - Non, ça n'était pas vraiment fatiguant. J'ai beaucoup observé. Mais c'était très intéressant ! », ajouta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« - Vous allez me raconter ça », répondit-il en se débarrassant de sa cape.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir elle la lui avait prise des mains et l'avait pendue à l'endroit habituel. Il la suivit docilement jusqu'à la cuisine, partiellement conscient du sourire qui se promenait sur ses lèvres, et s'assit en face d'elle.

« - Où est Harry ? », demanda-t-il.

« - En haut, il discute avec Ron. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils se retrouvent un peu. »

En parlant elle lui avait versé une tasse de thé fumant.

« - Ron s'en va ce soir en Roumanie », ajouta-t-elle. Il vit son visage s'assombrir légèrement alors qu'elle poursuivait : « Il s'en va avec ses parents passer quelques temps avec Charlie, maintenant que Ginny est retournée à Poudlard. Du sucre ? »

« - Non merci. Que va faire Ron, cette année ? »

« - On lui a proposé un poste dans une équipe de Quidditch, et il a accepté. Il commence en Octobre », acheva-t-elle avec dans la voix une nuance de tristesse sans équivoque.

« - C'est une bonne chose, il a trouvé quelque chose qui soit dans ses goûts. Pourquoi êtes-vous triste ? »

Elle soupira en passant ses mains autours de sa tasse brûlante.

« - Parce qu'il va s'en aller. L'équipe de Flaquemare se trouve à l'autre bout du pays et même s'il peut transplaner chaque soir il ne le fera pas. Il sera trop pris par ses engagements. Il n'aime pas trop que je lui en parle parce qu'il _sait_ que ça va se passer comme ça. Je ne sais même pas si ça lui fait quelque chose, au fond. »

« - Ne parlez comme ça, Hermione. »

« - Oui, je sais. »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Sa tristesse, bien qu'elle ne lui semblât pas excessivement justifiée, le toucha.

_Oh oui, et plus qu'il ne faudrait…_Songea-t-il avec un brin d'agacement.

« - Et si vous me racontiez votre journée ? », proposa-t-il avec une nuance d'entrain qui se révéla efficace.

« - Oh, ça s'est plutôt bien passé », répondit-elle avec une joie soudaine. « On m'a fait faire un tour des lieux, j'ai fait connaissance avec mes futurs collègues…Et ensuite j'ai commencé à étudier certains dossiers…c'est très stimulant d'être ainsi impliquée ! Demain je dois assister au recensement d'une tribu de centaures. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer… »

Un pli soucieux était apparu sur son front.

« C'est cela que je n'aime pas. Toute cette partie du travail qui consiste à s'imposer en tant que supérieur de toutes les autres créatures… » Elle secoua la tête. « Enfin bon, avant de changer les choses, il faut au moins les connaître. »

« - Un de ces jours je vais sans doute devoir vous apporter un relevé de mes empreintes digitales et mon dossier dentaire », fit-en plaisantant.

Elle s'assombrit davantage.

« - Et vous ne croyez pas si bien dire…Ils parlent de créer une branche qui régulerait ce qu'ils appellent _les créatures partiellement humaines_, rattachée au Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Les gens comme…Comme vous seraient forcés d'être recensés et fichés de façon très précise, et votre employeur serait immédiatement averti de votre condition en cas d'embauche. C'était le projet qui devait passer au début de ce mois. Heureusement ça n'a pas été le cas, mais si vous saviez combien de voix il a remporté au Conseil… »

« - Je préfère ne pas le savoir… », fit-il en hochant la tête, portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres. « En tout cas je vous souhaite de réussir à ce poste. Vous avez toutes les qualités qu'il faut. »

« - Merci. J'avais besoin d'entendre ce genre de choses. »

Elle lui tendit un sourire lumineux qu'il n'arriva pas vraiment à soutenir et détourna le regard sur sa tasse de thé.

« - Et vous, comment allez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle.

« - Parfaitement bien ; dès qu'ils changent la loi Severus et moi on se marie. »

Des gouttes de thé voletèrent autour de la table alors qu'Hermione y reposait brutalement sa tasse, secouée par un accès de fou rire.

A ce moment-là de lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre depuis les escaliers.

* * *

Le vent avait commencé à chasser les nuages et dans le ciel, on pouvait désormais voir la plupart des étoiles.

Remus se détourna de la fenêtre et fit quelques pas nerveux dans le salon de sa maison envahie par la pénombre. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi nerveux ? La prochaine lunaison n'était que dans une semaine…il n'avait aucune de raison de tourner ainsi en rond comme un animal en cage. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien bouillir en lui de cette façon, si ça n'était pas le loup ? Il se força à s'asseoir et à rassembler ses pensées de façon ordonnée.

_Ces choses ne devraient pas se trouver dans ma tête. Il y a quelque chose de profondément illogique dans la direction que prend ma vie._

S'en aller, oui. C'était ça la solution. Mais il devait encore un peu s'occuper de Harry. Il partirait après Noël, à la fin de ses engagements professionnels. Il plaçait tous ses espoirs en la radicalité des ces futurs changements. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, c'était le message fondamental à retenir de sa situation actuelle. Fin de la partie.

Que faire sinon ? Vivre éternellement de travaux toujours identiques ? Condamné à corriger des copies, reclus au fin fond de la forêt qui abritait sa maison ? Cachant éternellement son visage, ses cicatrices, ses blessures, ses peurs…

Que pouvait-il donc faire ? Jamais il n'aurait les moyens de faire vivre une famille, et d'ailleurs jamais il n'en aurait l'occasion. Que pouvait-il faire…Aller la voir, _elle_, comme un personnage de roman sentimental et lui déclarer pathétiquement sa flamme ? La supplier d'abandonner un avenir prometteur avec un jeune homme qu'elle aimait profondément pour venir vivre une semi existence cachée au fond des bois, avec un homme trop vieux pour elle et incapable de lui offrir une vie décente ? Un homme malsain, un homme malade, capable chaque mois de lui faire tous les maux du monde…

_Le voudrais-tu, Hermione…Petite Hermione…_

Et lui, aurait-il envie de la voir ainsi gâcher sa vie ?

_Oh non._

_Oh oui…je pourrais supporter de te voir renoncer, de te voir enterrer ta vie d'avant pour le simple plaisir de dormir chaque nuit dans l'odeur de tes cheveux…_

Ecoeuré, il plongea son visage dans ses mains et éclata silencieusement en sanglots.

Dehors, la lune blanchâtre et incomplète entamait son ascension, projetant sa lumière maladive sur le parquet du salon. Glacée, neutre, laiteuse, à la fois paisible et inquiétante, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était chez son fils.

* * *

La matinée était radieuse.

Et puis on avait sonné. Qui ?

Il se leva de sa chaise, reconnaissant qu'on le soutire à ses ennuyeuses corrections.

« - Harry ! »

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme lui sourit d'une façon espiègle, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire _autrefois_.

« - Je vous dérange ? »

« - Bien sûr que non, entre. »

Il ne lui avait posé aucune question sur les raisons de sa venue, lui proposant simplement quelque chose à boire. Harry avait voulu du café et s'était installé dans un fauteuil, s'excusant d'avoir interrompu son travail ; il l'avait prié de continuer.

Longtemps, aucun son n'avait perturbé ceux de sa plume sur le papier et de la respiration paisible de son invité. Remus s'était exécuté, prenant soin cette fois de fermer rigoureusement les portes de son esprit.

« - Il doit faire très beau à Poudlard, aujourd'hui », avait-il dit au bout d'un moment.

Il leva les yeux de son tas de copies, un peu surpris.

« - En effet. Ca te manque ? »

« - Oui, souvent. » il se tut pendant un moment. « Enfin plutôt…ce que je ressentais quand j'y étais. Je ne sais pas. Ca n'était pas si mal, au fond. »

Remus préféra garder le silence.

« - Je dois aller voir un guérisseur, cet après-midi », annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

« - Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« - C'est gentil mais non. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y aller tout seul. Allez comprendre », acheva-t-il avec une nuance d'autodérision.

« - Tiens moi au courant, quelles que soient les nouvelles. »

« - Bien sûr. »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

« - Tu as faim ? »

« - Non, merci. Je vais m'en aller…Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous voir. »

« - A moi aussi. »

« - Je sais. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est que vous ne m'ayez pas encore dit que vous comptiez partir », ajouta-t-il d'un air absent.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

« - Cette maison est pleine de vos pensées. »

Il soupira avant de reprendre :

« Je m'assieds dans ce fauteuil et vos rêves s'agitent autour de moi avant de rentrer dans ma tête. Je respire un peu d'air et là ce sont vos tourments qui remplissent mes poumons. »

Remus baissa les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas vous espionner, pardon. Je n'ai pas envie -personne n'a envie- que vous nous quittiez. »

Quelle humiliation…et quelle douleur, aussi.

« - Je resterai autant qu'il le faudra », répondit-il d'une voix blanche, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

« - Mais vous partirez quand même. »

« - Oui, Harry, je partirai. »

« - Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, vous savez ? », répliqua le jeune homme en se levant.

Un bref sourire passa sur son visage toujours rivé au sol, alors qu'il se levait à son tour. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une campagne rayonnante.

Harry fit quelques pas dehors avant de se retourner vers lui :

« - Quelles qu'elles soient, vos pensées sont toujours très belles. »

Il transplana en un sourire qui sembla longtemps flotter au-dessus des herbes folles de son jardin, s'estompant peu à peu dans la lumière éblouissante du soleil de midi.


	10. Tue loup et velours sombre

**Petit rappel:** cette fic est classée **M**, c'est-à-dire qu'elle contient des passages susceptibles de heurter des lecteurs de moins de 16 ans.

**-X-**

**Tue-loup et velours sombre**

**.oOo.**

« - Dans cinq jours, en effet, » dit-il en refermant la porte.

« - Alors j'arrive à temps », répondit Hermione.

Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

Comme s'il avait posé la réponse à voix haute, elle sortit de sa cape une épaisse fiole remplie d'un liquide grisâtre qu'elle se mit à inspecter d'un œil critique :

« - J'espère que le voyage ne l'aura pas abîmée. C'est plutôt instable, comme potion. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer, comme hypnotisé, le contenu visqueux qui dansait sous ses yeux. La partie supérieure du flacon, longue et effilée, était emplie d'une substance gazeuse lourde et opaque : de la fumée.

Il n'osait pas en croire ses yeux. Comment avait-elle…

« - C'est vous qui l'avez faite ? »

Il doutait fortement que cette vieille chauve-souris de Servilus se soit décidée à faire quoi que ce soit pour lui.

« - Oui. »

Mais il ne vit pas son regard car elle se détourna aussitôt, posant avec précaution la fiole sur la table.

« - J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que je vous l'apporte tout de suite, au lieu d'attendre ce soir. »

« - C'est une potion très complexe, vous m'en voyez admiratif. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire merci… »

« - Prenez la. »

Ce sourire, encore…

Il détourna ses yeux vers cet objet, espoir inattendu à l'apparence si ordinaire.

« - Il faut que je m'en aille », dit-elle en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle.

« - Passez une bonne journée. Et merci encore. »

« - Ne me remerciez pas, voyons. Je vous donnerai le reste ce soir, d'ici là j'aurai trouvé un moyen de déplacer le chaudron entier. Vous serez chez Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui, bien sûr. »

« - Alors à ce soir. »

Et elle était partie.

Son odeur flotta longtemps dans la pièce et il resta un long moment immobile, à s'en repaître. Même la potion, cette chance, ce cadeau inespéré qu'elle lui avait fait, était passée au second plan. Ses sens qui s'aiguisaient au fil des jours, au fil des heures même, avaient fait de cette surprenante visite matinale une joie qui s'était progressivement muée en supplice.

C'était une senteur riche, musquée, chaleureuse, une invitation sans équivoque, pourtant opposée à l'attitude réservée de celle qui la distillait. C'était étrangement brut et sensuel, et malgré ses propres sens qui se repaissaient avec délice de cette odeur, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui le provoquait _volontairement_. Il le savait et il le sentait. Il y avait quelque chose d'animal. Elle était partie mais son odeur continuait tout bonnement de le rendre fou.

Cette chose outrepassant la réflexion et qu'en règle générale on appelle _instinct_ venait de le prévenir. Hermione ne le provoquait pas volontairement mais son corps le faisait pour elle. Cette odeur-là, cette substance en suspension dans l'air, cette chose qui perturbait son esprit au-delà de ce qui était acceptable, c'était un message, un signal, un appel.

Son corps appelait, exigeait, avec toute l'obstination silencieuse dont la Nature était capable. Elle était au milieu de son cycle : quelque chose au creux de son ventre attendait une étincelle silencieuse.

Il sentait cette odeur, cette fragrance démoniaque, se mouvoir autour de lui et s'engouffrer avec volupté dans ses narines, envahir ses poumons et occuper son esprit avec une aisance navrante. Il se voyait, stupide, droit comme un i au centre de son salon, les yeux fermés et la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les narines dilatées. Il se voyait, mal vêtu des premiers vêtements qu'il avait enfilés à la hâte alors qu'encore entrain de se raser, il l'avait entendue sonner. Pathétique. Si son esprit n'avait pas été encombré à ce point par cette odeur obsédante il aurait pu en rire.

Il préféra mettre un terme à cet abandon olfactif et saisit en tremblant la fiole dont il but le contenu d'un seul trait. Puis il ouvrit en grand les fenêtres de la pièce avant de remonter à l'étage avec la vague idée de terminer sa toilette.

* * *

Un dernier soupir, tremblant, se répercuta sur la surface émaillée de sa cabine de douche contre laquelle il appuya son front.

Dans sa main, le membre palpitant qui entamerait bientôt une phase de réfraction continuait de pulser, rouge de ce sang qui y circulait encore avec une force glorieuse. Sur le mur pavé et sur sa main, la substance nacrée terminait déjà de s'estomper, balayée par l'eau brûlante. Le frisson de délivrance qui l'avait gagné commençait lui aussi à disparaître, laissant place comme à son habitude à un sentiment d'inutilité à la limite de la mélancolie. Il restait simplement rêveur, debout dans sa douche, observant d'un air absent l'extrémité gorgée de sang de son sexe. Et même cette chair turgescente semblait lui adresser un reproche : _Pourquoi m'as-tu ainsi fourvoyé, Remus ? Pourquoi dois-je la plupart du temps me contenter de ta main, alors qu'il existe des endroits autrement plus accueillants ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

Il ferma les yeux et s'efforça de vider son esprit de cette tristesse inutile.

* * *

La vitrine du magasin de Madame Guipure étalait sous ses yeux la masse voluptueuse de ses trésors. Un tissu en particulier retenait toute son attention, si bien que les bruits de la foule et les odeurs pourtant entêtantes du Chemin de Traverse semblaient avoir singulièrement perdu de leur consistance. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de velours bleu nuit, dont la finesse et le velouté semblaient avoir été taillés à même le ciel nocturne. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'un sourire d'une tendresse folle avait éclos sur son visage. Sans penser une seconde à l'ampleur de ses dettes, l'esprit assailli de visions soyeuses, il entra dans le magasin, faisant tinter une petite cloche qui répandit son rire cristallin jusqu'au fond de son âme.

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Harry soupira.

« - Je dois faire toute un série d'examens, d'abord. Il veut déterminer si c'est irréversible avant d'entamer tout traitement. Je devrai prendre toutes sortes de potions, et il va essayer sur moi certains instruments… » Il soupira à nouveau. « Il m'a aussi conseillé de pratiquer l'occlumencie, en attendant. »

Remus préféra garder le silence.

« - J'y retourne demain », acheva-t-il. Sur ses traits, quelque chose comme un miroitement d'espoir passa fugitivement.

« - C'est encourageant, Harry…même si c'est encore flou », ajouta-t-il alors que le jeune homme mal rasé s'apprêtait à répondre. « Quoi qu'il en soit tu es sur la bonne voie. »

« - Bien sûr », répliqua-t-il d'un ton bourru.

La cloche de l'entrée sonna et Remus se leva pour ouvrir, avec une hâte qui fit éclore sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur un sourire qui resta secret.

* * *

Il parcourait les lignes sans vraiment les déchiffrer, attendant au hasard qu'une phrase retienne son attention et amorce le début d'une réelle lecture. En un mot, il faisait semblant de lire. Alanguie dans le canapé voisin, Hermione, elle, ne feignait pas son intérêt pour l'ouvrage de Droit elfique qui pesait sur ses genoux.

Remus tentait avec peine de fermer son odorat aux odeurs qui l'encerclaient. Elles étaient toutes sublimes ; celle de ses cheveux surtout. Il y avait aussi celle de sa peau et celle, la plus brutalement torride, de son haleine, de sa salive. Mais la plus violente, la plus suggestive, émanait sans doute possible de son ventre et de l'estuaire de ses cuisses.

Pourquoi était-il incapable de se dominer ?

Un soupir excédé vint brouiller ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers elle : son visage concentré était immobile, fixé au-dessus du livre, seuls ses yeux bougeaient à une vitesse folle, occupés à leur lecture frénétique.

Hermione leva soudain son visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et déclara avec exaspération :

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais, pas une ligne ! Pas un seul paragraphe au sujet des mauvais traitements ! C'est une _honte_ ! »

Il ne put que sourire, attendri. Si elle savait toutes les désillusions qui l'attendaient…

« - Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, je vous le dis », soupira-t-elle et se frottant les yeux.

Mais Remus ne put qu'accentuer son sourire, incapable de le maîtriser. Se doutait-elle que son état d'énervement avait en réalité peu de rapport avec le statut des elfes mais plutôt avec le fourmillement démoniaque de ses hormones ? Non, sans doute. Et c'était plutôt drôle, au fond.

« - Je n'ai rien pour m'appuyer, aucune base de départ pour les changements que je voudrais revendiquer. Il y a tout à faire », acheva-t-elle avec un sérieux à toute épreuve.

« - Je vous fait entièrement confiance, vous trouverez bien quelque chose. »

« - Oui, je trouverai, bien entendu. Mais c'est un triste état des lieux que je viens de faire », répondit-elle, pensive.

Un moment plus tôt, Harry avait quitté la pièce en baillant, les saluant d'une voix déjà ensommeillée qui avait sonné faux aux oreilles de Remus. Commençait-il à se lasser de leur présence ? Il commençait à le penser.

Harry commençant à aller mieux, Hermione et lui n'étaient-ils pas à leur tour victimes d'une solitude qu'ils cherchaient à tout prix à fuir en venant passer leurs soirées à Square Grimmaurd ? Il savait qu'elle avait pris un appartement non loin du chemin de Traverse, depuis qu'elle travaillait au Ministère. Ron absent, elle ne devait pas avoir de réelle compagnie en rentrant le soir…

« - Je vais me coucher », déclara-t-elle d'un ton énergique. Le volume claqua sèchement entre ses mains et son corps souple et mince se releva du canapé en un éclair.

« - Passez une bonne nuit. »

« - Vous de même. Vous avez pris votre potion ? »

« - Juste avant de monter », affirma-t-il sur ton d'enfant sage.

Elle passa devant lui et son abondante et capiteuse fragrance l'enveloppa, alors que son sourire s'imprimait dans sa rétine avec force. Elle sortit de la pièce. Il attendit que l'odeur s'estompe et que le bruit de ses pas se soit suffisamment atténué pour quitter à son tour les lieux et descendre les escaliers en direction de la cuisine.

* * *

L'écho de toutes les réunions de l'Ordre qui s'étaient tenues dans la pièce semblait encore résonner contre les murs de pierre…la voix de Dumbledore, grave, à jamais perdue, déclarant _« la bataille décisive que nous attendions aura lieu dans deux jours à Godric's Hollow... »_

Il entendait à nouveau la voix paisible et incisive comme une lame de Severus…les grognements de Mondingus…les gémissements de Molly…le visage pâle et figé de Harry.

Il ferma les yeux, sévèrement ébranlé, et s'efforça de reprendre ses esprits en concentrant son attention sur les odeurs culinaires de la pièce.

Thé…ail…sauce aigre-douce…chocolat…whiskey…

Whiskey: une excellente idée. Il saisit un verre dans le vaisselier et s'en versa une forte rasade. Quelque part dans les escaliers de la maison, des bruits de pas s'étaient mis à résonner. Remus hocha la tête en souriant et saisit un verre supplémentaire pour Harry.

* * *

Le jeune homme frotta pensivement sa joue mal rasée avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

« - Insomnie ? », demanda Remus.

« - On peut dire ça », répondit-il en reposant son verre d'un air distrait. « J'essaie de fermer mon esprit, mais ça n'a jamais été mon fort. Et vous…la lune, n'est-ce pas ? »

« - Oui, dans quelques jours. »

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel chacun sirota sa boisson avec délice, plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence.

« - Vous ne lui direz jamais, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il d'un air si sérieux que le sujet fut implicitement clair entre eux.

Remus ne sut que répondre. Ca faisait trop mal d'en parler, d'admettre. Il reposa son verre sur la table avec une violence involontaire.

« - J'ai bien compris que ça vous gênait d'évoquer le sujet. En partie parce qu'il s'agit _aussi_ de Ron... »

_Arrête_, pensait-il. _Arrête, ça fait mal_…

« - Vous ne le lui direz jamais, je me trompe ? », répéta-t-il.

Il plongea son visage dans ses mains, en un dernier et pathétique effort pour dissimuler ses émotions. Il avait honte, aussi. Une honte qui s'ajoutait à la douleur et qui se matérialisait en une voix aiguë et moqueuse au fond de son crâne : _Te voilà donc à te cacher derrière tes mains, espèce de lâche…_

Il poussa un soupir tremblant et malgré les efforts démesurés qu'il déployait, les premières larmes vinrent humidifier ses paumes.

Harry s'empara de ses poignets et les écarta péniblement de son visage. La sensation d'humiliation monta d'un cran encore, pour atteindre un niveau insupportable. Quelque chose en lui venait de se rompre. Un sanglot s'échappa douloureusement de sa gorge alors qu'il se recroquevillait spasmodiquement. Il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment dans les bras de ce garçon qui était devenu son ami, le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais, à sangloter comme un enfant perdu.

Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Rien.

Ce que la guerre, la mort, le malheur et la misère n'avaient pas réussi à briser en lui, l'amour venait de le faire.

* * *

Certains matins, malgré une attitude sage et raisonnable, on a tout de même l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. En dépit de l'unique verre de whiskey qu'il avait bu la veille, c'était cette sorte de réveil qui avait attendu Remus. Etait-ce à cause des cauchemars qui avaient secoué son fragile sommeil, cette nuit ? Ou bien la honte de s'être laissé aller à sangloter sur l'épaule d'une personne qui avait, _elle, de bien meilleures raisons de s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Ou encore était-ce à cause de la culpabilité qui le dévorait de l'intérieur ? Ou finalement…un peu des trois ?_

Il caressa du regard le paquet contenant la cape de velours bleu nuit en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu avoir en tête en l'achetant.

_Tu sais bien ce que tu avais en tête quand tu l'as fait : pas grand-chose, en vérité… _

Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait jour. Il mit un peu d'ordre à sa chambre et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, pourtant au bord de la nausée. Son ouïe recommençait à se développer de façon aiguë et il percevait entre autres les bruits de toute la maison. _Elle_ venait de se lever. Il fit demi-tour arrivé à la moitié des escaliers et retourna dans sa chambre pour y attraper le paquet au papier argenté qui reposait tranquillement sur sa chaise.

Il dévala cette fois les escaliers et gagna la cuisine en espérant avoir le temps de préparer le café avant son arrivée.

* * *

_Vivre ainsi, c'est déjà inespéré, murmura une voix au fond de lui. __Tu pourrais être seul chez toi et ne pas la voir pendant de longs jours. Et te voilà, levé à la même heure qu'elle, à préparer son café…Savoure cela, mon cher Remus. Savoure ta chance. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ?_

Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ? Tout ce qu'il restait à prendre.

Quelques instants plus tard et alors qu'il déposait à son intention une tasse de café fumant sur la table, elle entrait dans la pièce. Le sourire encore un peu ensommeillé qu'elle lui tendit lui réchauffa le cœur et il lui sourit en retour.

« - Bonjour. »

« - Bonjour… »

« - Bien dormi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« - Très bien », mentit-il. « C'est pour vous », dit-il en faisant un geste du menton vers la tasse.

« - Merci. »

Il la laissa boire son café, lui-même savourant le sien debout contre l'évier, en guettant du coin de l'œil le moment où elle serait assez éveillée pour entamer la conversation. Ses cheveux adorablement ébouriffés semblaient avoir décrété qu'aucun peigne n'aurait jamais raison d'eux…Attendri, charmé au-delà de tout, il avait du mal à ne pas poser son regard sur elle se façon trop insistante.

« - Ouvrez-le, c'est pour vous », dit-il en désignant le paquet posé sur un coin de la table.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

« - Joyeux anniversaire », ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

« - Je…c'est très gentil d'y avoir pensé », balbutia-t-elle, confuse. « Je… »

« - Ca n'est rien, ouvrez-le. »

Une lueur de convoitise brilla un instant dans les yeux de la jeune fille alors que le papier se laissait déchirer avec un froissement ravi. Elle saisit avec délicatesse le tissu soyeux et le déploya en silence, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

« - C'est très beau…je…je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« - C'est aussi ma façon de vous remercier. Pour la potion. Alors ne dites rien. »

Elle fit le tour de la table et avant qu'il ait réalisé ce qui allait se passer, elle était dans ses bras, sa bouche contre sa joue, murmurant à son oreille…

« - Je vous remercie. Du fond du cœur. »

Cette odeur…

Si proche, si…crue.

Elle rompit son étreinte et il s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de son soulagement.

* * *

Un moment plus tard et alors qu'elle était partie, il avala sans même y penser une boîte entière de tritons au gingembre avant de se rendre en courant aux toilettes pour tout rendre, le ventre sans dessus dessous et la gorge en feu.

* * *

_Vous ne le lui direz jamais ?_

La phrase résonnait à intervalles réguliers dans sa tête et venait parasiter les pensées détachées qu'il tentait de conserver. Son regard quitta le parchemin dont il avait entamé la correction pour se poser une fois de plus sur son horloge, son _antique_ horloge…

Plus que deux heures avant qu'elle ne rentre de sa journée de travail, plus que deux heures avant que lui-même ne transplane à Square Grimmaurd. Deux heures.

_Vous ne le lui direz jamais ?_

_Jamais ?_

Non, jamais.


	11. Châteaux de sable

**-XI-**

**Châteaux de sable**

**.oOo.**

La substance visqueuse dégringola au fond de sa gorge et il concentra toutes ses forces à réprimer son envie de vomir. C'était infâme, comme à l'accoutumée. Ca brûlait, ça piquait. C'était d'une acidité presque insupportable. Il avala le restant de liquide qui s'attardait dans les recoins de sa bouche et ses paupières s'agitèrent pour chasser des larmes qui étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux.

Posé sur la table, le gobelet fumait encore. Il se demanda si une fois dans son estomac, la potion conservait cette propriété.

La vieille pendule agitait son balancier, immuable, et égrenait les secondes avec une précision détestable. _Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac._

Dehors la nuit tombait et dans quelques heures, il ne serait plus lui-même. Il essuya ses yeux et son front en sueur, presque soulagé que ce calvaire des sens soit sur le point de prendre fin. La maison dégageait entre autre une pénible odeur de moisissure, sans doute causée par la pluie perpétuelle que l'automne avait amenée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Vous m'en voulez toujours ? », murmura Hermione d'une voix douce qui lui fit regretter encore plus amèrement la façon dont il l'avait accueillie un peu plus tôt.

Il se retourna.

« - Vous savez bien que non. »

« - Je peux encore m'en aller. »

« - Cela serait plus sage, vous le savez bien. Je ne suis pas sûr que la potion vous mette hors de tout danger. »

« - Je…ça m'ennuie de vous laisser. » Elle baissa les yeux.

« - J'ai l'habitude, vous savez ? Ce n'est pas la première fois », dit-il avec sourire indulgent.

Elle releva vers lui son visage inquiet tout en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle.

« - Oui, je sais bien mais…si la potion ne fonctionne pas bien…si elle vous rend malade… »

« - Vous savez bien qu'au pire, elle ne fera aucun effet. »

« - Très bien... »

« - Ne vous en faites pas. Et cessez un peu de me prendre pour une de vos créatures magiques », dit-il d'un ton espiègle.

« - Mais c'est ce que vous êtes, dans une certaine mesure. »

« - Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. »

« - Oh…bien ! C'est… »

« - Je vous faisais marcher. »

Elle esquissa un sourire incertain.

« - Rentrez chez vous, s'il vous plait. Hermione. »

Elle promena son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce, comme si elle cherchait encore une raison de rester.

« - S'il le faut je vous enverrai un hibou demain pour vous rassurer. Mais allez-y, n'attendez plus. La nuit ne va pas tarder. »

Elle s'exécuta et transplana, non sans avoir énuméré au préalable maintes recommandations de sécurité qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille. Pour la première fois de sa vie il fut soulagé de la voir s'en aller : il n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui offrir le spectacle d'une de ses transformations. En la voyant un moment plus tôt sonner à sa porte, un frisson de désespoir l'avait immanquablement étreint : Hermione ne se doutait pas que ses bonnes intentions créaient parfois des situations fort gênantes.

Il fit quelques pas dans la forêt voisine, ignorant volontairement la bruine qui s'écrasait sur sa cape élimée et sur ses cheveux en broussaille. Il inspira l'air frais et chargé d'odeurs avec un relatif soulagement.

Malgré l'état d'alerte de ses sens, il était conscient qu'une bonne partie de son habituel malaise physique ne s'était pas vraiment manifesté, et ce grâce à la potion. Nul doute que les répercussions du lendemain de pleine lune s'en trouveraient elles aussi atténuées.

Hermione avait réussi.

---

La transformation ne fut pas douloureuse, Remus eut plutôt l'impression étrange (une impression qu'il avait oubliée, depuis la lointaine époque où il avait enseigné à Poudlard) de glisser à l'intérieur de lui-même.

---

Une main caressait son front mouillé et il ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans la forêt. Il était bien. Sa vision était claire, nette. Aucune douleur ne brûlait son corps et en-dehors de la sensation de froid qui engourdissait ses membres, il ne ressentait rien de plus qu'une fatigue profonde et paisible.

Quelle était cette main qui effleurait son front ? Son regard explora les alentours.

« - Miss Granger, je crois que c'est vous qu'il va falloir enfermer lors des soirs de pleine lune, à l'avenir. »

Elle haussa les sourcils mais s'abstint de répondre. Sa main était toujours posée son front avec tendresse, mais il était trop fatigué pour s'en sentir gêné. Il soupira. De bien-être ? De fatigue ? Il n'aurait su le déterminer.

« - Le fait d'être pour vous un sujet d'expérimentation n'est pas si désagréable en soi, mais vous réalisez à quel point il est humiliant de se trouver dans ma position ? »

« - Je fais cela pour vous aider. »

« - Et si je ne veux pas être aidé ? », répliqua-t-il avec douceur en saisissant son poignet pour l'écarter de son visage.

Elle baissa les yeux.

« - Alors que faire si on ne se soutient pas les uns les autres ? », murmura-t-elle, interdite.

Il regretta aussitôt son geste mais ne sut comment se rattraper. En désespoir de cause il se redressa sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir tant bien que mal sur le sol humide. Elle soupira.

« - Excusez-moi, c'est vous qui avez raison. J'aurais dû vous laisser tranquille. »

Il avait envie de crier, de lui dire qu'il regrettait déjà ses paroles et qu'il était un imbécile…mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et ce fut d'une voix glacée qu'il répondit :

« - Vous auriez dû, en effet. »

Cette fois il se releva pour de bon en laissant glisser au sol, sans la moindre pudeur, la couverture dont elle l'avait sommairement recouvert en le retrouvant. Elle l'avait vu nu un certain nombre de fois dans le passé, même s'il avait toujours été inconscient à ces moments-là. Une fois de plus, cela n'allait rien changer…Au diable le _professeur Lupin_…ne lui montrait-il pas au fond ce qu'elle était venue voir ? Il lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et vit qu'elle avait ostensiblement détourné le visage.

Il tourna les talons et se mit en route sans un regard en arrière.

Il marcha un moment, peu soucieux de transplaner, le corps relativement épargné mais l'esprit préoccupé. Sa maison finit par apparaître au loin, mais il n'était pas pressé de l'atteindre et conserva l'allure tranquille de son pas. Il avait eu peur qu'elle l'y rejoigne mais en ce point il s'était partiellement trompé. La maison était vide. Un simple morceau de parchemin, griffonné à la hâte, était posé sur la table, coincé sous le flacon de cristal qui contenait l'encre rouge de ses corrections.

_« C'était indélicat de ma part et je vous présente toutes mes excuses. J'espère que vous allez bien. Pardonnez moi de m'inquiéter autant, je sais que je suis allée trop loin._

_Hermione »_

Il resta un moment immobile, les yeux fixés au papier, lisant et relisant le mot jusqu'à ne plus vraiment savoir ce que les mots voulaient dire. Quand il réalisa cet état de fait il saisit fermement l'encrier et l'envoya avec rage se fracasser sur le mur déjà abîmé, souillant le vieux papier peint d'une tâche écarlate et meurtrière.

Il jugea inutile d'attraper quelque chose pour se couvrir et monta directement prendre une douche.

---

_Miss, _

_J'ai conscience que mon attitude est loin de refléter la gratitude réelle que j'ai pour vous…celle que je vous dois et que tout individu courtois aurait su vous exprimer. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. _

_R.L._

---

_Remus,_

_C'était à moi de comprendre, d'anticiper la gêne que ce genre de visite pourrait vous occasionner. Je n'ai pas réfléchi comme je l'aurais dû. Je suis désolée de vous avoir gêné._

_Hermione_

Que faire, que répondre à cela ? Il était mortifié. Il n'y avait rien à faire : il s'était conduit comme un imbécile. Insister en lui envoyant un autre mot paraîtrait ridicule, voire suspect. Les choses devaient s'arrêter là. Seulement voilà : pour lui les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples à arrêter. Il était amoureux comme un gamin. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'à prendre son mal en patience.

Il passa une main distraite dans la masse encore humide de ses cheveux puis se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Avec un soupir résigné il tenta de s'intéresser à ces quelques copies, mais en vain : rien n'arrivait à le distraire de ses préoccupations.

Il fit alors ce qu'il lui restait à faire, la seule chose qui avait une chance de lui faire retrouver un semblant de légèreté et de joie de vivre, le seul remède à ses pensées les plus pénibles : il écrivit à Tonks.

---

Elle n'avait pas mis bien longtemps avant de saisir ce qui le tourmentait. A vrai dire, elle l'avait vu tout de suite. A peine s'était-elle assise en face de lui avec une bouteille de bon vieux Whiskey-Pur-Feu, qu'elle avait lancé d'une voix malicieuse :

« - On dirait qu'on t'a enfermé toute la nuit avec un hippogriffe déchaîné. Ton amoureuse te traite si mal que ça, mon chou ? J'espère que tu as su lui épargner ton côté obscur… »

« - Je te rassure, elle va très bien », répondit-il d'un air distrait en exhibant sa main droite qu'il reposa ensuite sur la table.

Le rire aigu de son amie résonna quelques secondes parmi le brouhaha enfumé du Chaudron baveur, fréquenté à cette heure tardive par une majorité de fêtards et d'ivrognes en pleine ivresse volubile.

« - Allons, dis-moi…Tu ne m'as pas fait signe pour rien. En tout cas pas uniquement pour prendre une cuite avec cet alcool formidable », dit-elle en leur servant à chacun une généreuse rasade.

« - Je vais partir. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard soudain sérieux. Le silence se prolongea et elle le contemplait toujours avec cette expression stupéfaite.

« - Où ? Quand ? Comment ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

« - Au plus tard après les fêtes, et l'endroit où je vais…probablement en Roumanie, même si je n'ai pas encore pris de vraie décision sur ce point. »

« - A la tienne. »

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres avant de boire cul-sec son contenu.

« - Tu m'excuseras mais j'en avais besoin pour me rincer un peu de ces bêtises. Tu veux partir ? J'imagine dans une de ces communautés d'illuminés, tu ne m'as pas parlé de la Roumanie pour rien…ne me dis pas que tu as cru à ces conneries, Remus. Tu ne seras pas plus heureux là-bas que tu ne l'es ici. Ici il y a des gens qui t'aiment. »

Il but à son tour, espérant que l'alcool allègerait le poids qui pesait de plus en plus sur sa poitrine.

« - J'aime vous voir heureux, les uns et les autres. Je ne me plains pas, mais mon avenir professionnel n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus engageant, les femmes que je rencontre ont tendance à s'enfuir en courant dès qu'elles me connaissent un peu et je vous vois tous prendre des chemins plein de promesses en me demandant : _à quand mon tour ? _»

Elle les servit à nouveau en lui jetant un regard soucieux.

« - Je vais bientôt avoir quarante ans tu sais... »

Mais il fut incapable de poursuivre et, agacé, avala d'un coup son second verre de whiskey. Elle l'imita.

« - J'arrête les frais, j'en ai assez », acheva-t-il sans pouvoir dire autre chose. Etait-ce à cause de l'émotion ou bien de l'alcool qui lui brûlait la gorge ?

« - Très bien », soupira-t-elle. « Rien de bien neuf, en vérité. Maintenant…tu veux bien me dire qui est cette coquine qui te fait tourner en bourrique ? »

Il leva vers elle une expression exaspérée et secoua la tête. Ils rirent ensemble.

« - Tu sais bien que je n'ai personne. Et je ne te mentais pas quand je te parlais de ma vie. »

« - Je sais bien », répondit-elle avec tendresse. « Je sais bien mon chou. »

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours avec des noms stupides ? Je suis de loin ton aîné, tu me dois le respect. » Il secoua la tête sans conviction.

« - Oui oui, à d'autres. » Elle pouffa. « Ca te fait les pieds. Pour toutes les fois où tu m'appelais _Nymphadora_ devant tout le monde. Pendant ces foutues réunions…tu t'en souviens, j'espère ? _Je suis d'accord avec Nymphadoraaaaa…Nymphadora pourrait se charger de celaaaa…_Pffff… »

Il sourit.

« - Ah…tu vois que ça va mieux. Je te ressers ? » Mais elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et remplit à nouveau son verre. « Comment s'est passée la nuit dernière, au fait ? »

« - Pas trop mal. J'ai eu de la potion. Je n'ai presque rien, aucune douleur. »

« - C'est bien ! Qui est-ce qui te l'a préparée ? »

Il se gifla mentalement pour s'être si bêtement engagé sur ce terrain dangereux.

« - Hermione. Elle a eu la gentillesse d'en préparer pour moi. »

« - C'est très bien…c'est une chic fille, tu sais ? »

« - Je sais. »

« - Elle était toute triste la dernière fois que je l'ai vue…son chéri lui manque. »

« - Je sais. »

Un étrange silence s'installa. Remus n'osait pas le rompre. Il sirotait son whiskey, préoccupé. Sur son front s'étaient installés à son insu quelques plis d'anxiété.

« - Remus, mon ange, tu veux bien me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Je suis là pour t'écouter. Je croyais que tu allais me raconter tes déboires sentimentaux avec une de ces stupides poules qui fichent le camp parce qu'elles ont peur du grand méchant loup, mais apparemment c'est autre chose. Parle. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« - S'il te plait », ajouta-t-elle, sans doute pour atténuer la rudesse du ton sur lequel elle venait de lui parler.

Il mordillait ses lèvres, hésitant encore…Elle fit alors une chose qui provoquait toujours chez lui un rire irrépressible : elle prit la tête de Severus. Son nez prit des proportions amusantes, son visage s'allongea et ses cheveux prirent une nuance d'un noir bleuté :

« - Parle, n'aies crainte. Tonton Sev' t'écoute. Mais je ne peux pas te promettre qu'il te donnera l'absolution », fit-elle en empruntant une voix de rogomme.

Il éclata de rire.

« - Je vois, oui, monsieur passe du rire aux larmes et continue à nier qu'il n'y a pas de femme là-dessous… »

« - C'est ton whiskey qui me fait cet effet-là. »

« - Oui, mmmh…je vois. _Mon _whiskey. On nie en bloc, visiblement. »

Elle reprit son visage habituel, son regard vif et brillant et la chevelure châtain clair qui encadrait son visage pâle. Ils burent un moment sans se parler, bercés par le bourdonnement incessant des voix et des éclats cristallins des verres s'entrechoquant. Quelque part derrière eux, une voix se détacha des autres et conseilla à Ben de remettre sa tournée ou d'aller se faire foutre.

L'alcool aidant, l'idée de se confier lui paraissant de moins en moins gênante, de plus en plus…séduisante. Il avala ce qui restait au fond de son verre et prit une inspiration décidée.

« - Ne me juge pas. »

« - Jamais de la vie », murmura-t-elle, le visage grave. « Jamais, tu le sais bien. »

« - Ca n'est pas facile. »

« - Ca ne l'est jamais. »

Malgré l'ivresse qui la gagnait peu à peu elle avait l'air parfaitement lucide et sincère. Pendant un instant il chercha ses mots, si bien qu'elle le prit de vitesse :

« - Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a fait pour te donner envie de partir si loin… »

Il se mit alors à parler. A parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Derrière eux, Benny était à nouveau sollicité : allait-il oui ou non remettre sa putain de tournée !

---

Il avait baissé les yeux et, perdu dans ses pensées, en avait oublié la tristesse infinie gravée sur son visage. Elle, elle le regardait. Il sentait son regard inquiet sur lui. Un peu plus tôt, alors qu'il achevait son récit, elle avait gardé le silence un moment avant de lui dire, d'une voix enroué par l'émotion : _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mon ange, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…_ Elle avait attrapé ses mains et il avait vu des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Elle avait bu, certes, mais Tonks était une fille à la nature optimiste et il avait senti que sa propre peine l'avait profondément touchée. Il lui avait répondu qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, tout simplement. Il s'était efforcé de paraître neutre, calme. Quelque part, il pleurait un peu par des yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens. _Il n'y a rien que ne tu puisses me dire, aucune chose à laquelle je n'aie pensé avant toi…_ Alors elle s'était levée et l'avait juste pris dans ses bras. L'étreinte avait duré un moment, et puis elle était retournée s'asseoir en face de lui, remplissant une dernière fois leurs verres avec le fond de la bouteille. Ils burent en silence à mesure que l'établissement se vidait, s'observant par moments, muets.

Et puis Tonks se décida à prendre les choses en main :

« - Je te ramène », lança-t-elle vaillamment.

---

La bougie sentait bon, il aimait cette odeur-là en vérité. Il trempa un doigt dans la cire liquide qui ruisselait sur le bougeoir et comme d'habitude, il ne ressentit pas immédiatement la brûlure au profit de cette drôle de sensation de durcissement du matériau autour de son doigt. Dans sa chambre, Tonks était plongée dans un profond sommeil, et il trouvait amusant que ce soit elle qui l'ait _raccompagné_ pour ensuite s'effondrer la première. Malgré toutes les cuites qu'ils avaient prises ensemble depuis presque trois ans, ce genre de choses le faisait encore sourire.

Que faisait Hermione à cet instant ? Elle dormait sans doute.

_Hermione…_Sa plume grattait machinalement le papier, sèche de toute encre. Il finit par la tremper dans un encrier, celui qui contenait la couleur noire.

Son état avancé d'ébriété lui offrit alors un de ces fabuleux moments où tout semble permis, un de ces moments dont le souvenir pousse à reboire un jour ou l'autre, malgré les bonnes résolutions.

« Tu ne liras jamais ce tissu de sottises qui ne demande qu'à sortir de ma plume…non, jamais…et il vaut mieux, mon cœur…

C'est si misérable, comme une maladie, cette chose qui remue en moi quand je pense à toi, quand tu es là, quand je rêve de toi. C'est comme si j'avais contracté un virus insensé. Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi là, maintenant, dans ces conditions ? Et quel intérêt, puisqu'il me faudra garder ça pour moi tout le reste de ma vie ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que je n'avais pas déjà mon lot de complications, dans l'existence ?

J'aime te voir heureuse, sourire, j'aime aussi te voir pensive, en colère, étonnée. J'aime te voir dormir, j'aime vraiment ça. J'aime quand tu parles à Harry, tout doucement, et j'aime aussi quand tu te chamailles avec Ron. Ainsi vont les choses. Et puis d'autres pensées viennent, elles sont plus fortes que tout le reste, et quand elles viennent je suis comme le château de sable qui voit la vague arriver.

J'ai à ton sujet des pensées que tu détesterais, Hermione.

Mon cœur.

Quand tu me parles de ton travail je t'écoute, je réfléchis, je te réponds, mais arrive alors une de ces vagues et j'ai envie, là, de promener ma langue sur ton cou, comme ça, sans retenue, juste parce qu'_il le faut_.

J'ai envie de mordiller ta peau, de savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on presse ta chair entre ses dents. J'en ai une envie démesurée et je plisse les lèvres, je prends une inspiration calme et au lieu de faire ces choses, je dis _Bonjour, Hermione, comment s'est passée votre journée…La mienne? Fort bien…_

Je ne le ferai jamais. Jamais, je le sais bien. Au pire, j'imagine parfois qu'un jour je serai incapable de me dominer. Au pire.

Alors je te sers une tasse de thé, ou je te débarrasse de ta cape, et mes mains occupées à ces tâches ordinaires n'ont en réalité qu'une envie, se poser sur toi, en toi, explorer les moindres recoins de ton corps. Pourtant elles n'en font rien, sachant que le moindre geste ambigu pourrait tout saccager, tout ruiner. Déjà dans mon esprit se profilent le cri, la gifle, le regard surpris, déçu.

Je détourne légèrement mon regard de toi et je dis quelque chose comme : _Des nouvelles de Ron/Charlie/Neville ?_ Tu réponds avec un sourire et j'imagine (avec une effronterie que tu ne me connais pas) que mes mains rampent sur la peau nue de tes seins, que ma langue emplit presque totalement ta bouche pendant que mes paumes se nourrissent de toi, que mon érection appuyée à ton ventre me procure un sentiment de paix inespéré.

La sensation est si réaliste que j'ai parfois un sursaut de panique à l'idée qu'elle ne transparaisse dans mon attitude, dans mes actes.

Mon envie est si totale, si entière, que l'expression _faire l'amour _me semble étrangement insuffisante. Il s'agit de _baise_, mon cœur.

Ce mot que l'on emploie pour des actes d'assouvissement dénués de foi, de tout sentiment, me parait étrangement correspondre à ce que je veux au fond de moi. Je t'aime, _je t'aime_, mais ce désir aussi sentimental que physique est si puissant que je ne connais pas d'autre mot pour en décrire l'assouvissement. Quand je m'imagine avec toi je nous vois ainsi, dans cet acte si proche de la fornication, dans cet acte qu'étrangement, je trouve le plus beau du monde.

Quand je m'imagine avec toi, quand je m'imagine entrain de faire ces _choses_ avec toi, j'ai l'impression de superposer deux couches de mon esprit jusqu'ici étrangères l'une à l'autre : la sensation d'aimer à en sacrifier mon existence, et celle d'aimer avec mon corps, de toutes les forces que la Nature offre à ma condition d'être humain.

De cet assemblage étrange, merveilleux, inespéré, naissent des choses que je n'avais jamais envisagées avec une telle réalité, une telle logique. Avec cette force.

Je vois une maison qui ressemble à la mienne, mais différente en bien des points. Je vois une femme au sourire _penché_, debout et pieds nus dans le salon. Cette femme a les mains couvertes de poussière ou de sucre, ses cheveux tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et elle porte un long tablier auquel s'accroche un tout petit enfant.

Cette femme, c'est toi. »


	12. Une nuit de Samhain

**-XII-**

**Une nuit de Samhain**

**.oOo.**

C'était par une chaude soirée d'été. Un des meilleurs et des pires souvenirs de son adolescence. En vacances chez lui, James et Sirius avaient insisté pour « emprunter » la vieille Ford de son père, une antiquité à la peinture verdâtre écaillée dont il ne se servait que pour aller donner ses cours dans le village voisin. La quantité de Whiskey qu'ils avaient tous trois ingurgité, planqués dans la vieille cabane au fond du jardin en friche des Lupin, n'avait sans doute pas été sans conséquences sur leur décision.

Sirius avait simplement dit quelque chose comme _« Et si on prenait la voiture de ton père, Lunard ? J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de conduire une de ces choses… »_

Malgré son état d'ébriété une sonnette d'alarme avait résonné dans son esprit, quelque chose qui disait « _connerie en vue, mon vieux Remus_ », mais James avait largement approuvé cette idée et nul doute que Peter, qui ne devait arriver que le lendemain, les aurait approuvé avec enthousiasme s'il s'était trouvé là.

Il avait protesté, maintenant un _Non_ ferme aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu, mais l'alcool et cet esprit subversif et aventurier qui cimentait leur amitié avait repris le dessus et il s'était laissé convaincre, sachant pertinemment qu'il regretterait tôt ou tard cette décision.

L'aventure s'était bien entendu terminée dans un fossé, et malgré le savon qui se profilait à l'horizon il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire avec eux, encore et encore, jusqu'à n'en plus arriver à respirer. Il entendait encore James, écroulé de rire sur la banquette arrière en se tenant un bras qu'il avait lourdement cogné contre la portière. Il l'entendait hurler de rire malgré la douleur, articulant difficilement entre deux quintes : _« tu vois, tu vois je te l'avais dit…ça n'a rien à voir avec un balai... »_

Ils avaient malheureusement fini par revenir sur terre et après de nombreux efforts conjugués, étaient parvenus à extraire le véhicule du fossé boueux où le maladroit mouvement de Sirius l'avait précipité. Leurs efforts pour détordre la carrosserie s'étaient toutefois avérés insuffisants à dissimuler entièrement leur bêtise et ils avaient renoncé à réparer le moteur qui refusait de démarrer, préférant pousser magiquement la voiture jusqu'au garage. Remus conserverait de cette escapade une bosse au front et un souvenir essentiellement heureux, malgré la façon désagréable dont s'était terminée l'aventure.

Il n'avait jamais su mentir, du moins pas aussi bien que James ou Sirius, et avait rapidement tout avoué. John Lupin l'avait observé avec un de ces regards qui faisait se sentir mal bien plus que n'importe quelle gifle ou remontrance, et malgré son caractère doux d'humaniste post-soixante-huitard, avec une simplicité et une franchise terrifiante, il l'avait tout simplement traité de petit con. La gueule bois aidant, il s'était senti mal au-delà de tout mais en vérité c'était la culpabilité qui l'avait emporté. Et de loin.

Il laissa un sourire s'étendre paisiblement sur ses lèvres et observa un instant le silence. Ce souvenir le rendait malgré tout très heureux à chaque fois qu'il l'invoquait.

« - Mais c'était dangereux », murmura Harry avec un sourire incrédule avant de prendre une gorgée de bièraubeure.

« - Pas tant que ça… »

Il était étonné que Harry se préoccupe de ce genre de détail : il commençait réellement à réfléchir comme un adulte.

* * *

Une fois passée la surprise, le sentiment qui l'étreignit en premier lieu fut une irrépressible envie de rire. Il réussit néanmoins à se contenir, bloquant cet accès de joie en un sourire crispé sur sa bouche fermée et sur ses sourcils froncés. A ses côtés, Harry semblait partagé entre l'étonnement et l'amusement.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Hermione malgré l'évidence.

« - Rien », répondit Harry d'une voix étouffée avant de revenir à son bol de café matinal.

« - Professeur ? », demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« - Rien du tout », assura-t-il.

Elle s'assit à table avec eux.

L'improbable chignon qui avait déclenché leur hilarité laissa encore échapper quelques mèches alors qu'elle se penchait à son tour sur son petit déjeuner. Sans doute avait-elle eu l'idée d'adapter son apparence à la solennité de son emploi, mais la nature indisciplinée de sa chevelure ne semblait pas disposée à lui obéir. Le monticule maladroit qui lui tenait lieu de coiffure la faisait plutôt ressembler à une sauvageonne, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire à Remus.

Il savourait profondément de se trouver en sa présence, sachant que Ron rentrerait dans quelques jours et la lui reprendrait alors entièrement. Le sourire distrait qu'il surprenait parfois sur ses lèvres ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de ses pensées mais la voir ainsi sourire lui procurait cependant une joie subtile et lorsqu'il laissait son esprit s'emballer, il lui arrivait parfois de s'imaginer que c'était à lui qu'elle pensait…

Depuis leur brouille dans la forêt, elle s'efforçait de conserver dans leurs échanges une politesse amicale mais distante qui lui broyait le cœur. Quelque part il avait _désiré_ cette situation et c'était bien le pire.

Du coin de l'œil il la voyait, les traits encore embrumés de sommeil, pencher son visage pâle sur sa tasse de thé au jasmin. Elle adorait le thé au jasmin. C'était une des choses qu'il avait apprises à son contact, un de ces petits secrets anodins et précieux dont la valeur avait pris une importance presque religieuse : depuis quelques temps, lui-même ne prenait plus que du thé au jasmin pour son petit-déjeuner.

Ils finirent par quitter la table et lorsqu'elle se leva, un des peignes qui maintenaient avec difficulté l'édifice instable de sa coiffure dégringola discrètement avec un miroitement argenté le long de son dos et partit se loger dans les ténèbres du dessous de la table. Il attendit qu'elle et Harry aient quitté la pièce pour se pencher et le ramasser. Aucun mot n'était sorti de sa bouche, il garda tout pour lui. Une de ces petits secrets, encore. Un minuscule éclat de tendresse caché au creux de ce morose début de mâtinée. Tout comme la marque profonde laissée par les petites dents de l'objet, au creux de sa paume.

* * *

L'air frais d'Octobre piquait les joues mais ça n'était qu'un détail au milieu de la foule hurlante et agitée qui se pressait dans les tribunes du stade de Quidditch de Flaquemare. Aujourd'hui, l'équipe locale recevait les Krecelles de Kenmare pour un match à priori amical, mais les centaines de supporters ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Mais cela même passait au second plan puisque aujourd'hui, ils étaient venus voir Ron.

Ron qui, selon toute vraisemblance, aurait dû attendre quelque temps dans l'équipe de Réserve avant de se montrer lors d'un match – surtout lors d'un match aussi attendu – avait eu l'opportunité de faire preuve de ses talents suite à la blessure au bras du gardien titulaire de l'équipe. A vrai dire, blessure n'était pas le mot juste : son bras avait tout bonnement disparu lors du match précédent contre les Tornades et l'on se demandait encore s'il s'agissait d'un sortilège provenant de l'un des membres de l'équipe adverse ou bien d'un supporter à la colère facétieuse. Le résultat étant le même, le malheureux joueur s'en trouvait cloué à son lit de Sainte Mangouste en attendant que les médicomages trouvent un moyen de lui restituer son membre. Et l'équipe avait donc fait appel à son gardien remplaçant pour ce premier match automnal.

Tout le monde était là. Molly et Arthur, ainsi que les jumeaux, n'auraient au grand jamais raté l'évènement et hurlaient leurs encouragements sans aucune retenue parmi la foule aux écharpes et cocardes du bleu foncé qui symbolisait l'équipe. Hermione, elle, se contentait d'encouragements enthousiastes à intervalles réguliers, mais semblait trouver fort désagréable l'agitation incontrôlable de la foule.

« - OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIS, vas-y Ron, tu vas tous les bouffer ! », hurla Tonks, en lui perçant au passage le tympan droit. Pour l'occasion, ses cheveux avaient pris la couleur bleu nuit de l'étendard de Flaquemare.

Elle s'était brusquement levée au moment où une première attaque menée par les Krecelles allait tester la valeur du tout nouveau gardien de leur équipe adverse.

Ron bloqua le tir avec habileté et malgré la distance, son sourire extatique dans la brise fraîche de cet après-midi d'Octobre n'échappa à personne. Les cris de joie résonnèrent partout autour d'eux et à sa gauche, Hermione souriait amoureusement à son ami qui n'en voyait rien, enterré sous les effusions de ses coéquipiers.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux afin de ramener en arrière la mèche rebelle qui gâchait sa vue, et la pierre délicate à son annulaire gauche brilla de façon insolente. Remus détourna fermement son regard et s'efforça de balayer cette image de ses pensées.

_Voici la petite fiancée, tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel, du jeune joueur de Flaquemare, vous savez ? Ce nouveau gardien dont on ne fait que parler,_ ricana une voix grinçante dans sa tête. _Elle a accepté de se fiancer avec lui, oui-oui. Ce caillou a été payé avec ses premiers revenus de joueur. Touchant, non ? On raconte qu'elle est promise à une brillante carrière au Ministère…Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont bien ensemble, vous ne trouvez pas_ ?

_Tais-toi…_

A ce moment précis un des attrapeurs des Krecelles poursuivi par un cognard frôla les tribunes en déclanchant un violent mouvement de foule. Plusieurs personnes tombèrent à la renverse et Hermione fut précipitée dans ses bras.

Elle serait tombée de tout son poids dans la travée s'il ne l'avait pas retenue et pendant une fraction de seconde il la tint serrée contre lui, un bras sommairement enroulé autour de ses épaules, son dos étroit pressé contre sa poitrine. Il la relâcha en vitesse mais, sans doute encore apeurée, elle resta discrètement appuyée contre lui. Dans la foule hurlante et agitée, personne ne s'en aperçut.

Un second mouvement de foule secoua la tribune et sans même l'avoir décidé, il passa à nouveau et définitivement un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Le mois d'Octobre s'écoulait paresseusement et ses rencontres avec Hermione à Square Grimmaurd étaient de plus en plus rares. Occupée par son amour, par son travail, elle n'en oublia pas pour autant de préparer à son intention un plein chaudron de potion salvatrice alors que la pleine lune approchait.

De son côté, Harry poursuivait avec un acharnement purement Gryffondor ses séances de rééducations à Sainte Mangouste. C'était un subtil mélange d'exercices mentaux et de médecine par les potions. Il était un cobaye de choix pour ce genre de traitement et cela semblait porter ses fruits. Aucun guérisseur n'ayant cru à un réel rétablissement de ses facultés antérieures, l'ensemble de son traitement consistait à apprendre à gérer ce nouvel état mental. Harry lui avoua même un soir ne plus percevoir certains détails que lorsqu'il le désirait _vraiment_. En revanche, le fait que Rogue participe en tant que chercheur l'avait un moment inquiété et quelques fois, il avait vu Harry revenir de l'hôpital en fulminant contre ce _« vieil imbécile têtu comme une bourrique »_.

A la vue de ces améliorations, Remus commençait discrètement à organiser son départ. Il refusa de renouveler le contrat qui le liait à Vitmagic et se renseigna sur la succession des modestes biens qu'il comptait laisser à Harry. Lors d'une des rares soirées qu'il passa avec Hermione à Square Grimmaurd, celle-ci lui appris avec colère que certains membres du conseil tentaient encore et toujours de faire passer cette fameuse loi sur la régulation des créatures magiques et partiellement humaines (cette appellation l'horrifiait autant que lui) en la modifiant de façon sournoise. La guerre n'avait pas vraiment changé ces choses-là, mais qu'avaient-il crû, tous ? Que les sorciers allaient du jour au lendemain devenir des individus altruistes et tolérants ? Non…certaines choses mettraient beaucoup plus de temps à changer, si elles changeaient un jour.

En ces instants, et malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre, il comprenait à quel point son départ était inévitable.

* * *

Ils auraient pu célébrer la fête au Terrier mais Harry avait mis un point d'honneur à organiser les choses chez lui.

« Ne serait-ce que pour remercier les Weasley du nombre de fois où ils m'ont accueilli », confia-t-il à Remus un soir où, près du feu, ils sirotaient une bièraubeure bien chaude.

Halloween serait cette année une célébration fastueuse et abondante. Elle serait le signe que la vie reprenait enfin et totalement ses droits. Les premiers temps du deuil, de la tristesse et de l'introspection d'après-guerre devaient cesser au profit d'une sérieuse reconstruction.

« Ils sont morts mais nous, nous sommes en vie » poursuivit Harry en étouffant un sanglot. « Continuer est le meilleur hommage que nous puissions leur rendre. »

Remus acquiesça.

« Nous avons besoin de tout l'amour qu'il y a à donner, à partager », acheva Harry après un moment de silence.

Il ne répondit pas. Pensif, il se demandait de quelle façon il devait interpréter ces quelques mots.

* * *

Des fausses chauves-souris en papier noir avaient été ensorcelées et voletaient près des plafonds de toute la maison, accompagnées de citrouilles évidées qui laissaient apparaître, à travers leur chair tailladée, d'inquiétantes grimaces rougeoyantes. Il repensa, amusé, aux décorations semblables qui ornaient chaque année la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Sur la longue table qui accueillait encore, quelques mois plus tôt, les graves réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'étalaient avec faste des dizaines de plats remplis de toutes sortes de mets appétissants et encore une fois, il repensa au traditionnel banquet que l'école donnait pour Halloween.

« - Tu t'es surpassé », souffla-t-il à Harry.

« - J'ai eu un peu d'aide », répondit-il d'un air faussement dégagé. Mais il n'ajouta rien d'autre.

Près d'eux, d'anciens membres de l'Ordre discutaient avec animation des dernières rumeurs qui couraient au Ministère, pendant que les jumeaux semblaient en pourparlers très sérieux avec Mondingus. De temps à autres, leur mère leur jetait un regard inquiet et soupçonneux mais n'osait intervenir.

Un peu plus loin, Ron expliquait avec force gesticulations la façon dont il avait bloqué la dernière attaque d'un des poursuiveurs des Krecelles. Tonks l'écoutait attentivement et l'approuvait de temps à autre avec une expression connaisseuse. Hermione, qui l'écoutait aussi, partit soudain d'un grand éclat de rire qui s'engouffra en lui en une vague sourde et violente.

« - Si cela peut vous apporter quelque réconfort, je crois qu'en d'autres circonstances vous auriez eu de grandes chances », lui murmura Harry avec un sourire un peu triste.

Il se refusa à répondre.

« - J'aimerais vous aider », insista-t-il.

« - Je n'ai pas de problème méritant une telle attention. Mais je suis très touché que tu sois inquiet pour moi. »

La phrase était sortie toute seule, un peu comme si son esprit l'avait préenregistrée à l'avance pour répondre à cette question précise.

* * *

La réception prit progressivement – et de façon inattendue – l'allure d'une vraie fête. Malgré l'heure avancée, la maison ne désemplissait pas et les conversations prenaient peu à peu des directions plus familières, plus ouvertement joyeuses. Remus observait, amusé, l'immense chaudron de punch au jus de citrouille dont le niveau baissait à vue d'œil et dans lequel avait échoué une des chauves-souris de papier qui voletaient dans les airs.

Près de la table, Alastor Maugrey jeta un regard suspicieux à la boisson orangée avant de porter à ses lèvres une flasque argentée que Tonks lui arracha des mains. Elle la renifla avant de la porter à son tour à ses lèvres avec un large sourire. Tonks avait elle aussi fait honneur aux boissons servie ce soir-là. Comme tous.

Comme lui-même. Il se leva en chancelant de la table où il jouait au dé en compagnie de Neville et de Mondingus et, prenant ainsi congé de leur compagnie, se dirigea vers le hall plein d'une foule bruyante afin de regagner les étages et dans un but plus lointain, sa chambre.

Sa main se posa lourdement sur la rampe de bois poli, soulagée. Les repères étaient incertains dans ce monde qui tanguait et se dédoublait mais s'il avait pu atteindre l'escalier, il finirait bien par trouver son lit. Ou du moins _un_ lit.

Ses pas hésitants le menèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'au premier étage où il s'autorisa un instant de pose. Accoudé à la rambarde du palier, il observa un moment la foule éméchée qui s'agitait dans le vaste hall sans pour autant arriver à fixer son regard sur une de ces petites têtes qui bougeaient sans cesse. Il prit une inspiration courageuse et commença à se préparer à l'idée de poursuivre son difficile chemin.

Une main douce vint se poser sur la sienne et il renonça aussitôt à son idée. Hermione lui souriait et elle avait l'air parfaitement sobre.

« - C'est un bien vilain cadeau d'Halloween que vous nous faites, professeur. »

« - S'il vous plait, je suis bien trop saoul ce soir pour enseigner quoi que ce soit », dit-il avec cette décontraction trop dangereuse que procurait l'alcool.

Sans aucune raison, il se mit à penser à son adolescence, à tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre…était-il vraiment professeur, _lui_ ?

Il secoua la tête.

« - Que vouliez-vous dire ? »

« - Harry, qui est un peu dans le même état que vous (il remarqua qu'elle s'efforçait de ne mettre aucun reproche dans sa voix), m'a appris que vous comptiez partir, d'ici quelques temps. Quand vous jugerez que sa cervelle a été correctement rebouchée, selon ses propres termes. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - En effet, il n'a pas menti. »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa main douce et chaude accentua sa prise sur la sienne, crispée sur la rampe. Il détourna les yeux : quel qu'il soit, il ne voulait pas voir le regard qu'elle lui tendait.

« - N'en faites rien », dit-elle simplement.

Il continua de sourire.

« - Vous ne soupçonnez pas à quel point vous nous manqueriez », insista-t-elle.

« - Peut-être que si. »

« - Je ne vous comprend pas. »

Il y avait une nuance d'impatience dans le ton qu'elle avait employé. Sa tête tournait tant…il aurait voulu être déjà couché, cesser cet entretien dont rien ne bon ne sortirait et où il ne parviendrait qu'à dire des bêtises. Mais elle attendait des explications, tenant sa main sous la sienne et de ce fait, il était comme un chien en laisse.

Elle attendait. Sans trop réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il tourna son visage et planta son regard dans le sien avec toute la force que l'alcool était en mesure de lui laisser. Elle s'était rapprochée sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu.

« - Est-ce que mon absence vous empêcherait réellement de dormir, miss ? Bien sûr que non…du moins pas autant que la votre m'empêche de trouver le sommeil. »

Qu'avait-il dit…

Elle avait détourné les yeux comme si elle venait de se brûler la rétine.

« - Laissez-moi vous ramener à votre chambre », fit-elle avec autorité aux accents de panique.

Elle n'attendit pas sa permission et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Malgré son état, il en frissonna de délice et se laissa guider, l'esprit plus confus que jamais, avec l'impression d'avoir commis une énorme bêtise.

Son corps chuta avec lourdeur sur la surface accueillante du lit. Comme il allait être bon de dormir, de se plonger encore un peu dans l'inconscience jusqu'à en oublier son propre nom…et puis, il s'endormirait dans _son_ odeur.

Quelque chose chuta à son tour sur le lit et au prix d'un pénible effort il rouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était assise à ses côtés et lui souriait avec une tendresse inattendue. Quelque chose d'étrange flottait dans son regard.

« - Vous dormiriez mieux si je restais un peu ? »

Il se demanda s'il devait se haïr ou bien remercier le ciel d'être saoul et…s'endormit pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

* * *

Un moment plus tard, il ne sentit pas le baiser léger comme une plume qu'elle déposa sur son front. Ni même celui qu'elle appliqua sur sa joue. Encore moins celui, plus hésitant, plus bref, et sans doute plus coupable qu'elle offrit à sa bouche avant de se laisser tomber à ses cotés sans pour autant s'endormir…

* * *

Un rayon de lumière vint chatouiller son œil droit et il détourna légèrement la tête.

Il avait la sensation que son corps était lesté, comme rempli de sable depuis ses orteils jusqu'à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ses nerfs ne semblaient plus servir à grand-chose, baignés dans un état relatif de léthargie. Aucune pensée élaborée n'arrivait à naître dans sa tête, si bien qu'il renonça, se contentant comme lors de ces lendemains pénibles de pleine lune de commencer par un bref constat de son état physique.

Il sentait son corps qui pesait lourdement sur le lit, et son ventre – surtout son ventre – au centre de cette lourde gravité.

Tout cet alcool qu'il avait ingurgité hier soir…

Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose d'agaçant, un détail à la consistance fantomatique que son esprit ne parvenait pas à saisir. Il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, un acte à regretter mais il ne se souvenait plus lequel.

Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit, penchée au-dessus de lui.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir réveillé aussi tôt. Il est à peine huit heures du matin. »

Son visage était pâle et enflé de fatigue, son regard rougi par un manque évident de sommeil et elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Il renonça à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là et puis…il tout lui revint en mémoire. La façon dont il s'était trahi. La réaction étrange qu'elle avait eue et la façon dont elle l'avait _pris en charge_ et ramené à sa chambre. Il se souvint aussi qu'avant de plonger dans l'inconscience, il l'avait entendue dire…

« - J'ai dormi ici », poursuivit-elle. « En bas ils se conduisaient tous comme des ivrognes et j'ai préféré rester. »

Il referma les yeux.

« - Je m'en vais », fit-elle précipitamment. Il l'entendit descendre du lit et fureter afin de retrouver ses chaussures.

« - Je vous ai dit des choses, n'est-ce pas ? Certaines choses », articula-t-il avec peine.

« - Je…je ne sais plus… », répondit-elle à demi voix.

Il se redressa avec peine et se frotta les yeux.

« - Ne vous enfuyez pas, Hermione. S'il vous plait. C'est sans doute la seule occasion où je me sentirai le courage de vous dire ce que je vais vous dire. »

Assise au bord du lit, elle se retourna vers lui avec sur le visage un mélange d'émotion et d'appréhension.

« - Il ne faut pas avoir peur. »

« - Je n'ai jamais eu peur de vous, vous le savez bien. Et je me souviens parfaitement de ce que vous m'avez dit hier soir », avoua-t-elle avec douceur.

« - J'avais bu. Mais je pensais mot pour mot ce que je vous ai dit. »

Elle se détourna à nouveau et il se tut un certain temps, ému, cherchant ses mots. Bientôt, l'état de flottement dû à ce réveil difficile disparaîtrait et la _raison_ l'empêcherait de poursuivre ses aveux. Il voyait son dos immobile. Elle ne bougeait pas.

« - Pour être vraiment franc avec vous, je déteste quand vous venez me chercher dans les bois parce que vous me voyez _tel que je suis_. Les apparences – ma dignité – sont la seule coquetterie que je peux me permettre dans mes rapports avec vous…regardez-moi s'il vous plait. »

Elle tourna vers lui son visage aux yeux baissés. Rampant sur le lit il avança vers elle, vers son oreille qu'il finit presque par toucher et à laquelle il murmura :

« - Certaines pensées sont obscènes et dérangeantes et malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, c'est à cause d'elles que je veux m'en aller. Je suis habitué à la misère et à la solitude. Elles ne m'atteignent plus : dire l'inverse serait un mensonge. Il m'arrive de penser des choses qui vous feraient horreur…Quand je vous vois, je vous vois nue dans mes bras, follement consentante de l'être. C'est une honte n'est-ce pas ? Je vois des choses qui n'arriveront jamais et que je _meurs d'envie_ de vous faire… »

Il frôla le contour de son oreille du bout de son nez avant de poursuivre :

« - J'en ai tellement rêvé que je connais la saveur de votre peau sans jamais l'avoir goûtée. Et je sais presque ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on vous caresse, je connais presque les endroits où vous aimez que l'on s'attarde… »

Dans son palais sa langue se tortilla, prête à tracer un chemin sur le lobe de son oreille, mais il la retint à temps. Il entendit Hermione soupirer.

« - Vous ignorez que j'ai passé ces trois derniers mois en votre compagnie…chaque nuit. Chaque nuit », répéta-t-il, la bouche pressée contre son oreille.

Il s'éloigna un peu et découvrit alors son visage. Elle pleurait.


	13. Et dans la pauvreté

**-XIII-**

**Et dans la pauvreté**

**.oOo.**

Il n'attendait plus qu'une sentence, quelques mots douloureux, un départ, sa tristesse pleinement éclose. Il attendait qu'elle s'en aille.

Hermione pleurait. Ses larmes étaient chaudes, abondantes, sincères. L'expression de ses yeux qui fuyaient les siens était incertaine, mêlée de panique, peut-être de peur. Sans doute venait-il de briser un de ses repères, un de plus. Le dernier, osait-il espérer, de cette année si obscure. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le temps d'un éclair alors qu'elle se remettait debout, et il vit avec clarté l'essence de son émotion : c'était un regard de profonde gêne.

Elle ramena une mèche derrière son oreille et ramassa ses chaussures.

Un claquement de porte et il fut seul.

A plat ventre sur son lit, il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Il voyait la journée devant lui, sans projet : la sensation que le temps ne conduirait plus à rien, le faisant seulement vieillir. _Et qu'est-ce que tu espérais, pauvre idiot…_Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, juste une seconde, et il en rougit de honte.

Pendant les deux mois qui les séparaient de Noël, elle évita soigneusement de se retrouver en sa compagnie.

* * *

Au-dehors, la neige tombait avec une abondance frénétique. Ses mains cernaient avec réconfort la chope brûlante de bièraubeurre qu'il partageait avec Tonks. A travers la fumée, il voyait le visage pensif de son amie.

« - Tu te dévalorises sans arrêt. En fait, tu n'as jamais vraiment su t'y prendre, tu es trop sincère. »

« - Pardon ? On ne se connaît pas depuis si longtemps que ça, toi et moi. Je me demande bien ce que tu insinues par là », ajouta-t-il en soupirant, à mi-chemin entre la plaisanterie et le mauvaise foi.

« - Tu sais bien. D'ailleurs je remarque qu'aujourd'hui tu as bien moins de scrupules », ajouta-t-elle sur un ton taquin.

« - Ca, c'est bas », répondit-il, sérieusement blessé.

« - Je te fais marcher. En vérité, je trouve que tu t'améliores. »

« - Ca suffit. Tu devrais finir ta bièraubeurre avant que je ne te la verse sur la tête. »

Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel ils sirotèrent leur boisson.

« - Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? », demanda-t-elle soudain.

« - Tu en es encore à plaisanter avec ça ? Noël est dans deux jours, parlons de choses qui ne nous feront pas nous disputer. » Mais elle le regardait toujours avec cette inquiétude blessée dans le regard. « J'aimerais vraiment que tu respectes ma décision, comme tu l'as toujours fait », ajouta-t-il froidement.

Quelque chose heurta la fenêtre et ils sursautèrent. Remus se leva tranquillement pour ouvrir au hibou qui attendait sur le rebord en ébrouant ses plumes avec mécontentement.

« - Je sais ce que j'ai à faire », dit-il en détachant la lettre de la pâte de l'animal. « Je sais parfaitement ce dont j'ai besoin (il déchira la haut de l'enveloppe sans cesser de parler), j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous le répéter, et ce chantage que tu me fais (il promena son regard sur la lettre ouverte entre ses mains)…ne me semble pas digne de l'amitié que tu prétends avoir pour moi… »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'il sentait son visage acquérir la fixité d'un bloc de pierre. Il y eut un moment de silence.

« - Et…on vient de me proposer du travail. »

* * *

_Gringotts, le 23 Décembre_

_Monsieur Lupin,_

_Suite à l'entretien du 3 Juillet dernier, nous vous avions fait part de notre impossibilité à donner de suites à votre candidature malgré les qualités qu'elle présentait, nous réservant cependant le droit de vous contacter en cas de désistement. _

_Si votre intérêt pour le poste de Briseur de Sorts titulaire proposé par l'établissement Gringotts n'a pas perdu de sa valeur, nous vous proposons une nouvelle rencontre dans la semaine à venir, nous permettant au passage de vous informer que l'attribution dudit poste représente une urgence pour notre banque. Une réponse de votre part, favorable ou non, est attendue dans les plus brefs délais._

_Avec tout mon respect et la plus grande considération, _

_Sibelius Ragnok, _

_Haut responsable du secteur Découvertes et Développement._

* * *

« - Félicitations ! », l'interpella Arthur Weasley. « Tonks vient juste de nous le dire. C'est une chance ! »

Remus venait d'entrer dans la cuisine du Terrier.

« - C'était le poste de Bill, qui était à pourvoir, tu le sais… », murmura Molly avec tristesse tout en le débarrassant de sa cape. « Ca me réconforte, que ce soit toi qui en hérite, finalement. »

Il s'efforça de ne pas lancer à la jeune femme un regard de profond reproche, gardant ses griefs pour plus tard.

« - Merci, Molly. »

Il s'assit près de Tonks, qui s'efforçait bien entendu de ne pas croiser son regard.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avec colère alors que les conversations reprenaient.

« - Ce que n'importe quelle personne sensée aurait déduit en apprenant la chance qui t'était offerte », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton égal, toujours à voix basse. « Je lui ait dit que tu avais accepté et c'est ce que tu vas faire. »

Il se releva et lui proposa discrètement de sortir faire un tour.

« - Tu n'avais _aucun_ droit de faire ça », lança-t-il dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux et enfoncé les pieds dans la neige.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, furieuse.

« - J'ai le droit de t'empêcher de faire la pire bêtise de ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? _Cesse donc de toujours tout gâcher !_ »

« - Je n'ai jamais gâché quoi que ce soit ! C'est toujours moi qu'on a bousillé ! », répliqua-t-il avec rage.

Elle ne répondit pas. Après un moment de silence pénible, il tourna les talons et regagna le Terrier.

* * *

Comme il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais été saoul, comme il aurait voulu la fermer, taire toutes ces choses qui n'avaient semé que le malaise et une profonde incompréhension…Comme il avait honte d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un instant imaginé…Honte. Honte d'avoir bafoué le respect et l'amitié de Ron, également. Quel imbécile, quel navrant personnage il faisait…Mais que s'était-il donc imaginé ?

Et à défaut de ne pouvoir se taire, pourquoi avait-il été incapable de s'exprimer avec retenue, avec dignité ? Pourquoi avait-il été incapable de lui dire simplement qu'il l'aimait ?

Aimer.

_Je t'aime. _

Ca n'était pas un mot si impressionnant, face au torrent de paroles indignes, affreusement crues qu'il avait glissées à son oreille stupéfaite. L'alcool n'excusait pas tout, oh non.

Il s'efforça de distraire ses pensées de cette pénible litanie intérieure en balayant du regard la pièce chaudement décorée pour Noël, la table rustique regorgeant de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres, et l'ensemble des convives sur lesquels il s'attarda, attendri.

Un départ, franc et définitif c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Pas besoin d'être théâtral, pas besoin de s'imaginer être le personnage d'une obscure tragédie, non. Pas de larmes inutiles, pas d'adieux déchirants pour le départ qu'il se réservait. Le bannissement qui s'offrirait à lui aurait la simplicité caractéristique d'une vie saine, il serait aussi pur et clair, net et droit qu'une existence vouée à atteindre un but précis, aussi dénué de religion qu'une âme en bonne santé, aussi radical que la trahison d'une amitié.

« - Pardonne-moi », souffla Tonks à son oreille.

« - Non, c'est moi qui te présente mes excuses », assura-t-il en hochant la tête. « Tu sais bien qu'à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose. »

« - Je suis contente que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. »

Elle avait l'air sincèrement désolée. Remus soupira, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs.

« - J'ai beaucoup appris de toi… », murmura-t-il en souriant.

« - Ressaisis-toi, mon chou », répondit-elle en pétrissant son épaule avec une affection non dissimulée. « Si tu veux me faire plaisir. »

* * *

« - Comment allez-vous ? », fit une voix qui s'efforçait de paraître douce.

« - Le mieux du monde. »

Pelotonné près du feu, il était en vérité sur le point de s'assoupir. Pourquoi était-elle venue le réveiller ? Il ne posa pas la question à voix haute, se contentant de la regarder s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Dans la salle à manger du Terrier, les éclats de voix joyeux du festin avaient laissé place à un doux babillage ininterrompu. A l'autre coin de la pièce, Harry semblait s'être assoupi au plus profond d'un des immenses fauteuils au tissu rapiécé.

Hermione tendit la main vers le panier d'osier qui traînait sur la cheminée et entreprit, avec une expression paisible, de démêler une des pelotes de laine que Molly avait l'habitude d'ensorceler.

« - Cela fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas discuté », observa-t-elle d'un ton neutre, mais il soupçonna en ces banalités une tentative courageuse d'engager la conversation.

« - Longtemps, en effet », répondit-il d'une voix qui sonnait horriblement faux. « Comment se passe votre travail ? »

« - Oh, je…Arthur ne vous a pas dit ? Je…j'ai été renvoyée. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, à présent tout à fait éveillé, et la considéra attentivement. Une rougeur irrésistible recouvrait ses joues.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il avec douceur. Elle soupira. Il réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être honte. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en parler, surtout ce soir », ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

« - Alors je préfère ne pas en parler. Enfin…merci de ne pas m'y forcer. »

Il regardait ses doigts démêler avec douceur et habileté le fil emmêlé de laine rouge. Après un certain temps à contempler les mouvements de ses mains, hypnotisé, il réalisa qu'elle ne portait plus de bague à l'annulaire gauche.

« - Et comment va la S.A.L.E. ? »

« - Oh, en vérité c'est un peu à cause de la S.A.L.E. que tout ça est arrivé et je n'ai pas trop envie de… »

« - Oui, bien sûr. »

Il y eut un silence gêné.

« - Et _vous_, comment vous sentez-vous ? », demanda-t-il finalement.

Il vit ses doigts se crisper sur la laine écarlate, presque entièrement démêlée. Elle le regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas bien le sens de sa question. Après quelques instants elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« - Mortifiée de vous avoir fait de la peine. Je…je n'ai jamais cherché à vous faire souffrir. Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas ? A Halloween, je me suis si mal comportée… » Le débit de ses paroles était inhabituellement rapide, chaotique.

Derrière eux, les jumeaux venaient de faire éclater une boite de ce qui était sans doute des Feuxfous Fuseboum. Les cris de colère de Molly arrivaient à peine à couvrir le bruit des explosions. Il se pencha en avant afin de lui parler sans hurler, et elle en fit de même. Il évita cependant de la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Si quelqu'un s'est mal comporté, c'est moi. Ne vous reprochez rien. Rien du tout. L'excès d'alcool pousse parfois à faire des erreurs. » Un feu d'artifice bleu en forme de salamandre flotta un instant au-dessus d'eux avant d'exploser en petites étoiles qui s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce. « Je n'ai jamais voulu vous parler comme ça, j'espère bien que vous me croyez. »

Elle ne répondit pas à cela.

« - C'est vraiment par ma faute que vous vouliez partir ? Parce que…vous allez rester, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comment répondre à une question dont lui-même ne connaissait pas vraiment la réponse ? Cependant il se devait au moins de la soulager de ce poids qu'il avait posé sur ses épaules, à Halloween.

« - Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, si c'est ce dont vous doutez. » Il s'efforça de lui sourire. Néanmoins cet aveu ne semblait pas lui faire le moindre bien car elle conserva une expression préoccupée. « Ne pensez plus à tout ça. »

« - C'est un peu tard », répondit-elle avec froideur, avant de revenir à son ouvrage de laine avec une expression fermée, le laissant à ses pensées de moins en moins cohérentes à mesure qu'il les tournait et les retournait dans sa tête.

* * *

Il prétexta une fatigue profonde et s'éclipsa un moment plus tard. Dans son salon abandonné, éclairé seulement par les braises mourantes qui, par moment, gazouillaient dans la cheminée, il se sentit alors étrangement bien, paisible. Comme si un poids venait de le quitter. Peut-être était-ce les litres de bièraubeurre ingurgités pendant la soirée, ou bien le sentiment d'en avoir fini avec une partie des craintes qui le poursuivaient depuis près de deux mois ? Peut-être. Il réanima le feu. Un bâillement déforma son visage et il songea avec satisfaction à son lit qui l'attendait, avant que sa quiétude ne soit troublée par des coups frappés à la porte.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« - Vous ne m'avez pas dit bonsoir », lui dit la personne qui, incertaine, se tenait sur le perron de sa maison.

« - Parce que vous ne m'en avez pas laissé l'occasion », répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« - Je vous la donne. »

De toute évidence, il y avait dans cette réplique quelque chose de plus que les mots qu'elle contenait. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue chercher, au juste ? »

Elle sembla surprise et légèrement désappointée, et ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« - Je resterai là jusqu'à ce que vous me laissiez entrer. Vous n'allez pas me lasser geler dehors, surtout le soir de Noël. » Sa mâchoire tremblait sous la tension du froid qui envahissait peu à peu leurs corps, mais son regard était ferme et décidé. Il eut honte de ne pas l'avoir invitée à rentrer plus tôt. Avait-il vraiment envie qu'elle prenne froid pour lui prouver sa détermination ?

Un sourire involontaire naquit sur ses lèvres glacées.

« - Bien sûr que non… »

Il entoura ses épaules et la guida vers l'intérieur.

* * *

Le feu murmurait, employant des sonorités étranges et délicieuses au fil des minutes. Hermione était assise en tailleur devant lui, pensive. Ses mains manipulaient distraitement une tasse ébréchée dans laquelle, quelques instants plus tôt, se trouvait du thé. C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui servir, en vérité la seule chose qui restait dans les placards de sa cuisine. Remus se tenait appuyé près de la fenêtre. Il détourna son regard pour contempler le spectacle hypnotique de la neige qui tombait. C'était un plaisir dont il savait qu'il ne se lasserait jamais.

« - Venez vous asseoir. »

Il s'exécuta paisiblement.

« - J'ai perdu mon premier travail. J'ai échoué », dit-elle, pensive, après un moment. « Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver… »

Il se mordit la langue. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait failli dire la première idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Une chose affreuse, compromettante, cruellement spontanée et avec un peu de recul, franchement égoïste. Les mots avaient presque jailli malgré lui et par miracle il les avait retenus à temps :

_Peu importe, ça n'a aucune importance puisque maintenant, j'ai de quoi nous faire vivre…_Mais par bonheur il avait seulement dit :

« - Nous avons _tous_ vécu de mauvaises expériences, ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas un monstre. »

« - Merci. » Elle garda le silence un certain temps. « Vous, vous avez trouvé un bon travail. Je suis contente pour vous, et…aussi parce que ça signifie que vous allez rester, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne sut que répondre.

« - N'est-ce pas ? »

« - Il m'est difficile de vous refuser quoi que ce soit », répondit-il enfin, les yeux rivés sur le feu.

Il perçut néanmoins son sourire.

* * *

Il se garda bien de faire la moindre réflexion, mais Harry dût toutefois percevoir ses pensées car il avoua, avec un demi sourire gêné…

« - Ouais, je sais. Je me suis réconcilié avec le rasoir. On verra bien si ça dure… » Remus referma la porte derrière lui et épousseta la neige qui s'était accumulée sur ses épaules avant de pendre sa cape. « Comment ça s'est passé ? », l'interrogea-t-il.

« - Très bien. Tu m'offres une tasse de thé ? Ou non…plutôt un verre de whiskey. J'en ai bien besoin. »

Une fois profondément engoncé dans le capitonnage hypertrophique d'un des fauteuils du grand salon, Remus porta à ses lèvres le verre d'alcool le plus mérité, lui semblait-il, de son existence.

« - Ils veulent que je commence lundi prochain », lâcha-t-il après un long moment de silence.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Harry ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet.

« - Vous avez passé un joyeux Noël ? » demanda-t-il, hors de propos.

« - Bien sûr. Tu étais là, tu le sais bien. »

« - Hermione et vous avez passé la soirée à vous faire les yeux doux, ne faites donc pas comme si vous ne compreniez pas. Je vous ai observés. »

« - Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! », répondit-il sans parvenir à se maîtriser.

« - Ne craignez rien, elle n'est plus engagée », poursuivit-il, toujours sur un ton paisible. « Ils ont préféré attendre d'avoir passé les fêtes pour le dire à tout le monde. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel Remus sentit son visage se décomposer. « Alors vous n'êtes pas _coupable_ », ajouta-t-il en insistant bien sur ce dernier mot.

« - Ne dis pas des choses comme ça », répéta-t-il d'une voix plus calme en se massant les tempes, décidément incapable de répondre de façon claire ou argumentée.

Harry soupira de mécontentement.

« - Je veux bien, vu l'état inquiétant de ma santé mentale, que vous ne preniez pas vraiment en compte mon point de vue, en revanche vous devriez un peu plus écouter ce que vous dit Tonks. »

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à la croire. Même lors des années les plus clémentes de son existence, même lors de son année d'enseignement à Poudlard il n'avait jamais été aussi riche. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vu un gobelin lui _sourire. C'était à la fois symbolique, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré entrevoir, le signe que quelque chose était entrain de changer, et en même temps assez effrayant dans la mesure où leurs petites dents pointues leur donnaient un air plutôt inquiétant._

Enfin peu importait. Devant l'état de se comptes, et même après un seul mois de salaire, le gobelin chargé d'effectuer les retraits lui avait souri en poussant vers lui la pile de Gallions qu'il avait demandée. Mais au fond, peut-être lui avait-il souri à cause de son appartenance toute nouvelle à « la maison » ?

Malgré le recul qu'il pensait avoir à ce sujet, l'idée de tout cet argent en sa possession lui faisait une étrange impression. Une impression fiévreuse, étourdissante, grisante. L'impression que le monde était à la portée de ces pièces d'or qui tintaient dans sa poche. Que le Chemin de Traverse qui déroulait ses pavés sous ses pieds était devenu son domaine, un formidable terrain de jeux, un hôte accueillant et attentif (malgré le froid mordant et la neige qui crissait sous ses semelles), un espace désormais conquis. De quoi avait-il envie ?

_Oui, de quoi ai-je envie…_pensa-t-il avec une avidité si indécente qu'il avait du mal à se reconnaître lui-même. Il lui semblait être redevenu un enfant.

Il lui fallait des capes…de nouvelles capes…des chemises, oui…des chemises faites dans ce tissu si doux, mélange de lin et de laine de ronflak …Il lui fallait des ingrédients pour potions, oui, même s'il n'en fabriquait jamais…tout bon sorcier se devait d'en posséder…Et les rayonnages infinis de Fleury et Botts, avec leurs livres inconnus et précieux, leur bonne odeur de papier neuf ? Toute cette connaissance qu'il pouvait à présent échanger contre de l'or et emporter chez lui ? Et cet étalage indécent de Fondants du Chaudron ? Et ces boîtes de feux d'artifices…

Sans s'en rendre compte il était arrivé devant l'enseigne criarde et amicale de « _Weasley frères, farces pour sorciers facétieux_ ».

Dans l'ensemble, sa vie s'était considérablement améliorée et même à l'époque de Poudlard, oui, même à cette période-là, il se demandait s'il avait été aussi heureux… La pleine lune n'était à présent qu'un passage obligé, un sentiment désagréable d'échapper à soi et cela, grâce à la potion que Hermione laissait (avec dévouement et discrétion) à son attention tous les mois à Square Grimmaurd.

De sa part il n'attendait rien de plus. Il lui semblait qu'oser – et seulement oser – espérer davantage dans l'état actuel de sa vie serait perçu comme un affront au Destin et que s'il le faisait, il ne pouvait que perdre ce qu'il avait si chèrement gagné. Au fond, il avait de la _chance_.

Pourtant en la voyant, à travers la vitrine, accoudée au comptoir du magasin entrain de bavarder avec Fred (ou bien était-ce George ?), il lui sembla que cette chose qui lui manquait avait le don de faire disparaître le bonheur procuré par toutes les autres qu'il avait en sa possession.

L'habituel cortège de pensées autoritaires (_elle est bien trop jeune, elle a une vie à vivre, tu pourrait la contaminer, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, tu pourrais la tuer…_) s'engouffra dans sa conscience avant qu'il ait pu le bloquer et c'est avec une sourire courageux mais un brin forcé qu'il poussa la porte du magasin.

* * *

Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le teint pâle et les traits creusés de la jeune fille, malgré le sourire qui illuminait son visage à la suite, sans doute, d'une plaisanterie du frère Weasley dont il était à présent certain qu'il s'agissait de Fred.

« - J'étais entrain de lui dire », lança le jeune homme sans se départir de son sourire canaille, « qu'elle n'avait pas choisi le bon Weasley, tout simplement ! »

Les joues d'Hermione se tintèrent d'un rose précieux mais le sourire sur ses lèvres s'était considérablement atténué.

« - Bonjour, professeur (son cœur se serra douloureusement au son de ce mot). Comment allez vous ? », demanda-t-elle timidement.

A cet instant, un lourd bruit de chute se fit entendre depuis l'arrière boutique et Fred marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de disparaître derrière la porte entrouverte.

« - Je suis en rupture de Bombabouses », répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux. « Vous devez savoir ce que c'est… »

« - Je…oh oui bien sûr…mais personnellement j'ai une préférence pour les Pastilles de Gerbe, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Idéal pour…sécher le travail. »

Elle lui tendit un sourire non dénué d'humour.

« - Vous avez retrouvé quelque chose ? », l'interrogea-t-il avec cette fois un profond sérieux.

« - En vérité… »

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Ce simple contact suffit pour envoyer des décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale et il sentit sa température corporelle augmenter d'une bonne dizaine de degrés.

« - Je ne voulais pas le dire à l'intérieur, si Fred ou Georges m'avaient entendue ils se seraient moqués de moi. »

« - Quoi donc ? »

« - Allons boire quelque chose, je vous invite. »

* * *

Une fois installés devant une tasse pleine d'un chocolat brûlant et sirupeux (pour elle) et une choppe de bièraubeurre bien chaude (pour lui), elle se décida enfin à lui donner des explications :

« - On m'a proposé de travailler pour…Le Chicaneur. J'ai dit oui. »

Par égard pour elle il s'efforça de ne pas sourire et lui répondit d'une voix douce.

« - Vous voyez, vous ne serez pas restée longtemps sans emploi… »

Elle soupira sans répondre. Il connaissait le Chicaneur et se demandait ce qui avait pu motiver Hermione Granger à accepter de travailler pour ce journal fantasque, entièrement déconnecté de toute forme de réalité et surtout, de toute revendication « sérieuse ». D'un autre côté, elle devait y trouver une forme de satisfaction car malgré son chômage forcé, il savait qu'elle n'était pas réellement dans le besoin.

« - Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai accepté ? », demanda-t-elle, visiblement gênée.

« - Pourquoi donc avez-vous accepté ? », demanda-t-il docilement.

Elle saupoudra un peu de sucre dans son chocolat avant de remuer le liquide avec application.

« - J'avais postulé pour différents journaux, dont cette feuille de chou à la solde du Ministère qu'est la Gazette du Sorcier. Le Chicaneur est le seul journal qui m'ait donné une réponse positive. Alors j'ai obtenu un rendez-vous et…vous vous rappelez de Luna Lovegood ? C'est son père qui possède ce journal. Il se souvenait de moi car je l'avais mis en contact avec Rita Skeeter, il y a quelques années. C'est une assez longue histoire. Il a été très intéressé par la S.A.L.E. et ma vision du fonctionnement du Ministère et…même si les idées du Chicaneur sont souvent un peu…bizarres, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose à tenter. J'ai bon espoir »

« - Je vous souhaite d'y réussir. »

« - C'est gentil », répondit-elle d'une voix sourde avant de pencher brutalement son visage sur son chocolat.

Remus se sentait gêné. Bien sûr, il était ravi pour elle, même s'il voyait arriver cette nouvelle « expérience » avec inquiétude, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que rien, définitivement, ne serait plus jamais simple, franc. Si, à Halloween, il avait su tenir sa langue, les choses seraient encore pures et innocentes. Elles seraient encore paisibles, confiantes, allégées de tout sous-entendu.

Autour d'eux Le Chaudron Baveur à la fois grondait et murmurait, comme à son habitude, toujours entre deux émotions, perpétuellement entre deux tempêtes.


	14. Jasmin, lavande

**Chapitre 14**

**Jasmin, lavande**

**.oOo.**

« - Comment vous sentez-vous ? », demanda-t-elle d'un air soucieux alors qu'elle le regardait prendre sa potion, assise devant une pile de parchemins. Harry leur jeta un bref regard avant de se replonger dans la lecture de « _Enchantements et psychisme, un mariage dangereux_ ».

« - Plutôt bien. Elle a un goût de…de fraise ? »

« - Oui, je sais, c'est un des seuls ingrédients qui n'altère pas la potion tout en modifiant un peu son goût. Vous aimez ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry se cacher un peu plus derrière son volume et devina le sourire moqueur qu'il s'efforçait de dissimuler.

« - Oui, c'est plutôt plaisant. »

Dehors, Février régnait en maître: par moments, les conduits d'aération de la maison sifflaient avec autant de conviction que le Spectre de la Mort en personne et le froid s'insinuait sournoisement par tous les interstices qu'il pouvait trouver.

« - Il neige encore… » soupira Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre du salon de Square Grimmaurd où ils s'étaient réfugiés.

Remus détourna ses pensées de la pleine lune qui surviendrait dans une semaine et les concentra sur le site qu'il devrait inspecter le lendemain. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en frissonner: une caverne sous-marine, en plein Nord de la côte écossaise. Bien que son équipe soit rodée à ce genre d'expédition, il sentait que l'opération se promettait d'être pénible. Si leurs hypothèses se révélaient juste, ils avaient toutes les chances de découvrir en ces lieux l'entrée d'anciennes galeries où plusieurs siècles auparavant, lors des Révoltes, les gobelins avaient trouvé refuge. Et s'ils étaient chanceux (et c'était là que leur mission commençait, en réalité), cette découverte serait accompagnée de richesses jusqu'ici perdues.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait réellement quelle sorte de trouvaille les attendait. Il y aurait sûrement de l'or, c'était une évidence, et s'ils étaient chanceux cet or serait accompagné de quelques artefacts gobelins, peut-être même des découvertes historiques. Mais il ne fallait pas être trop optimiste. Il savait qu'avant tout, il y aurait des maléfices à briser.

Il ignorait où l'enverrait la mission suivante. Ils n'en étaient jamais informés à l'avance. Sans doute pour ne pas détourner leur attention du projet sur lequel ils devaient travailler. Il réapprenait à quel point un travail stimulant pouvait améliorer l'intérêt d'une existence, lui donner un sens et accessoirement, combler une partie du vide qui finissait pourtant par le rattraper, chaque soir lorsque son lit, cette banquise, l'enroulait dans ses draps secs.

Il réalisa soudain le regard inquiet qu'elle posait sur lui et choisit de s'en détourner.

* * *

Quelque chose de froid vint délicatement se poser sur sa paupière. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit, au-dessus de lui, le ciel blanc d'une matinée déjà entamée. Ensuite seulement il réalisa que le froid s'étendait à l'ensemble de son corps.

Un peu comme si la pensée qui avait surgi dans son esprit s'était du même coup matérialisée, quelque chose de doux et de chaud, de terriblement réconfortant se posa sur tout son corps. Un autre flocon de neige s'écrasa sur son visage et il fit un geste pour le balayer.

Il lui fallait se lever…A peine avait-il fait un geste pour se redresser qu'il sentit autour de ses épaules un bras amical qui l'aida dans sa tâche.

« - Je m'attendais à vous trouver entièrement congelé, mais vous m'avez l'air parfaitement en vie. Vous n'avez pas trop froid ? »

« - Ca va aller. Cette couverture… »

« - C'est cette cape que vous m'avez offerte. Je l'ai ensorcelée. »

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle et entendit ses cervicales grincer de mécontentement. Elle le regardait, ses grands yeux - aussi sombres que la nature autour d'eux était immaculée - l'étudiant avec gravité.

« - Nous allons transplaner, à moins que vous vous trouviez bien ici ? »

« - Pas spécialement. »

Elle sourit en saisissant son bras nu et une seconde plus tard ils étaient dans son jardin, lui toujours à demi allongé dans la neige (si bien que son dos lui faisait l'effet de ne plus exister) et elle, accroupie à ses côtés. Elle saisit un pan de cape et en recouvrit ses épaules rougies par le froid. Il voyait sa mâchoire trembler, ses lèvres bleues, ses joues écarlates. Il posa une main tremblante sur cette peau abrasée, sourd aux lancements que le froid faisait naître dans son propre corps, et la caressa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était encore capable.

« - Vous êtes complètement gelé, il faut rentrer », dit-elle avec inquiétude, bien que dans ses yeux se soit installée une expression vacante.

Il n'allait pas lui reprocher, une fois de plus, de se trouver là. Elle savait qu'il réprouvait sa présence, et il savait qu'elle le savait. C'était une situation étrange, tenue en équilibre par leurs silences respectifs ; et pour la première fois il n'avait pas le cœur de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit.

La chaleur de la pièce lui parut étouffante, en contraste avec le froid abrasif de l'extérieur. Il n'attendit pas et se dirigea directement l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Il portait toujours, serrée autour de son corps, la cape qu'elle avait ensorcelée pour la rendre plus chaude. Son état mental était confus, encore embrouillé par la toute récente réappropriation de son corps, par le froid qui continuait d'habiter ses membres, mais envers et contre tout charmé, comme toujours, de la présence qui l'aidait à gravir les escaliers.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre il se tourna vers elle. Elle soutint son regard et ne jugea pas bon de sortir de la pièce tout comme il l'espérait.

« - Vous avez l'intention de me donner le bain ? »

Il la vit hésiter.

« - Pourquoi pas ? », répondit-elle avec une insolence inattendue. Ce nouveau trait de caractère le surprit, et lui fit même un peu peur. Mais il n'était pas certain de ne pas l'aimer. Il ne répondit pas et se retourna, jeta la cape sur le lit et entra dans la salle de bain sans regarder en arrière, certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivi.

Il s'était trompé. Une main devança la sienne et tourna le robinet d'eau froide, puis celui d'eau chaude. Il était stupéfait. La vulnérabilité que lui conférait sa nudité passait totalement au second plan, il s'était habitué à son regard sur son corps. Il se moquait parfaitement qu'elle le trouve laid car de toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu la folie d'espérer lui plaire.

La forme de son corps, les poils qui s'étendaient sur ses bras, son torse, ses jambes, la courbe de son ventre, la taille de son sexe, il avait par bonheur la chance de se moquer de ce qu'elle était susceptible d'en penser.

Alors pourquoi était-il incapable de se retourner, de faire face à ce qu'il lirait dans son regard ? Un long moment étira ses secondes, seulement meublé par ses pensées confuses, par le bruit de l'eau contre les parois de la douche et aussi par le désir qui progressivement montait dans son ventre, réchauffant son corps bien plus efficacement que n'importe quel vêtement ou sortilège. Il pensa avec confusion qu'il avait de la chance de lui tourner le dos et avança sous le jet, laissant l'eau chaude s'écraser sur sa peau.

Elle était là, toujours derrière lui. Sa présence, son odeur, son souffle. Elle était restée. Jusqu'où aurait-elle l'audace de forcer son intimité ? Jusqu'où n'était-elle pas allée, de toute façon ?

Il passa une main sur son visage ruisselant et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, toujours sans se retourner. Il senti quelque chose de lisse parcourir son dos et comprit qu'elle l'avait suivi, avançant avec lui sous le jet d'eau chaude. Habillée. Elle avait vraisemblablement attrapé le bloc rustique de savon et le promenait sur la peau couverte d'engelures de son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale avec une douceur immense, totale, avec une délicatesse qui éclipsait entièrement toute notion de désir. C'était un geste de pure affection, à la fois sensuel et attentif._ Elle le lavait_.

_Ainsi je suis nu devant toi, comme d'habitude, voire plus que d'habitude. Que n'as-tu pas vu de ma personne ? Tu connais à présent chaque recoin de mon corps, chaque particularité, chaque creux et chaque bosse, chaque partie qui réagit à ta présence, et il ne s'agit pas seulement de mon sexe. Ma peau qui se tend et frissonne, le sang qui pulse dans mes veines. Mes mains qui, à défaut de se poser sur toi plantent leurs ongles aussi profond que le leur permet l'élasticité de mes paumes. C'est aussi l'envie de te dire que je n'attendrai jamais que toi, que maintenant j'en suis sûr. _

Le pavé glissant, gluant, mousseux du bloc de savon ne semblait vouloir omettre aucune partie, aucune parcelle de son dos. Ses épaules, ses côtes, sa chute de reins. Tout. Il prit appui d'une main sur la surface carrelée de la cabine de douche.

_Je suis capable de surmonter le fait que tu te plaises à piétiner mon cœur, que tu l'aies jeté à terre avec frayeur comme un objet brûlant, le jour où je t'ai fait comprendre à quel point je t'aimais. A façon dont je t'ai parlé, je peux même te dire que c'est moi qui t'ai encouragé à le faire. Si je t'avais dit : Hermione, je t'aime, tu n'as donc rien vu ? Si je t'avais parlé avec douceur et conviction, tu aurais pu t'en trouver séduite (sait-on jamais ?) or même saoul, je n'ai jamais envisagé de faire cela. J'ai essuyé trop de tempêtes dans mon existence pour ne pas parvenir à surmonter celle-ci._

Elle avait lâché le savon et caressait tranquillement sa peau couverte de cette mousse à l'odeur acide, qui piquait et tourmentait son odorat encore surdéveloppé. Elle le touchait avec la même délicatesse attentive que celle qu'elle aurait employée pour prendre soin d'un nourrisson, faisant mousser, étalant du plat de la main avant de recommencer.

_Et pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi es-tu habillée sous ma douche, entrain de passer du savon sur mon ventre ?_

Ce contact, cette main sur son ventre accéléra un peu plus la circulation de son sang et l'étourdit un peu. Elle heurta doucement son sexe érigé mais poursuivit sa tâche avec la même tranquillité, comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce fait n'était qu'un détail prévisible, attendu même.

_Aurais-tu été touchée ? Y a-t-il en moi quelque chose qui te plait, qui…t'attire ?_

Il sentit ses mains descendre le long de ses hanches, si près, si près…avant de remonter.

_Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te donner de bon. Tu as déjà compris qu'ici, tout t'appartenait déjà. Si je te disais cela, me prendrais-tu au mot ?_

Elles remontèrent avec tranquillité le long de son ventre, étalant sur sa poitrine la mousse qui se désintégra presque aussitôt sous le jet, laissant apparaître une zone de poils nerveusement balayés par l'eau.

_Est-ce que…tu m'aimes ?_

« - Il vaut mieux me laisser terminer ça », dit-il doucement en écartant ses mains de ses côtes.

Elle s'exécuta. Ce fut à peine s'il entendit l'incantation d'un sort de séchage, suivie du claquement discret de la porte.

* * *

Sur sa table de nuit fumait une large tasse de thé. Jasmin, il le savait. Il en avait senti l'odeur alors qu'il était encore dans la salle de bain.

Il se rhabilla, attrapant comme à l'accoutumée les premières loques qu'il trouva, à la différence que cette fois, les loques en questions étaient pliées et exhalaient une odeur de lavande. Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux et hésita un instant entre sa baguette, posée sur un coin de la table de nuit, et la serviette échouée sur le lit pour au final opter pour la baguette. Il avait besoin de se sentir à nouveau _sorcier_.

Il réalisa alors que le lit était fait.

_Hermione…qu'avez-vous besoin de jouer les parfaites petites maîtresses de maison ?_

« Bientôt, vous me donnerez la becquée », ajouta-t-il à voix haute.

Il entreprit de sécher ses cheveux. Quelques secondes plus tard il descendait les escaliers, la tasse fumante au creux des paumes.

* * *

« - J'ai horreur du dimanche, soupira-t-elle. » Elle était installée dans le fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux. Elle ne lisait pas vraiment. « Il n'y a rien à faire, on se retrouve face à soi-même, c'est effrayant. En général, je travaille pour chasser l'ennui. »

« - Vous étiez ici, cette nuit ? », demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Il y eut un silence.

« - Oui. » Ses yeux fixés sur le livre ne semblaient pas lire, Remus avait davantage l'impression qu'ils fuyaient les siens. Elle ferma le livre sans toutefois le quitter des yeux, et resta un assez long moment à le contempler, puis elle se leva et le posa sur la cheminée. Il fit un effort colossal pour ne pas la réprimander pour son manque de prudence et remarqua, alors qu'elle se rasseyait, que ses joues étaient écarlates.

« - Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui a fait une bêtise. »

« - Je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas me trouver ici, à cette période. »

« - Mais heureusement pour moi, vous êtes têtue. »

Il se retourna vers la fenêtre la plus proche et contempla son jardin où la neige tombait toujours avec force. Il se détestait de cette conversation. Comment parvenaient-ils à échanger de telles banalités alors qu'un peu plus tôt…

« - Je ne suis pas têtue. » Cette réplique le fit sourire. « Simplement je n'ai trouvé que ce moyen pour vous approcher un peu. Vous ne laissez pas grand monde le faire. »

Il frémit à ces paroles, alors que le trouble qui grandissait en lui.

« - Vous vous êtes approchée autant que vous le pouviez. Il n'y a plus rien qui vous échappe, à présent. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il se retourna vers elle : son visage était figé, sans expression. Elle ouvrit la bouche et, avec lenteur, en détachant bien chaque syllabe, répondit :

« - Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que mes intentions étaient peut-être loin d'être aussi sordides que _ça_ ? » Ils baissèrent les yeux en même temps. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour vous montrer que je vous aime. »

Quelque chose de brûlant se déversa dans son ventre, dans ses veines, atteignit son cœur et lui fit faire une embardée formidable. Il y eut un long silence stupéfait.

« - Vous…Hermione…je ne vais pas te faire la liste des choses qui m'empêchent de… »

« - Je les connais », coupa-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas les entendre. » Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« - Je ne suis pas fait pour…Cela fait partie des choses… » Il eut presque envie de sourire. Il l'avait connue enfant. Il réalisa pleinement la bêtise de ses propres sentiments. « Tu dois comprendre… », tenta-t-il de poursuivre.

Elle hocha la tête.

Il comprenait vraiment, à présent, que ce qu'il désirait depuis des mois se trouvait à portée de ses mains, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement envisagé de partager sa vie avec elle. Il ne voulait pour rien au monde porter le poids d'un tel gâchis sur la conscience, un fardeau de plus.

« - Cela ne mènerait à rien, et…tu mérites une autre existence. » Elle sanglotait, et il sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle lui parut soudain incroyablement jeune. « Comment une telle idée a bien pu te venir…Allons… », tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

Il avança, elle se leva. Il la prit dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, lui sembla-t-il, calmant tant bien que mal ses sanglots, la berçant avec patience. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas manqué de tact, mais il soupçonnait aussi que cet amour d'adolescente disparaîtrait aussi facilement qu'il était né.

« - Ne sois pas triste…Tu perdrais ton temps avec moi. Tu n'y es pour rien, les choses sont ainsi. » Il était désemparé par ces larmes, peut-être même plus qu'elle. « N'y pense plus. Ca ne vaut même pas la peine que tu en pleures… »

« - Vous aimez cela, n'est-ce pas ? », finit-elle par murmurer entre deux sanglots.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Etre seul… »

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre.

« - Je ne voulais pas dire ça…», se reprit-elle, maladroite. Remus secoua la tête et sourit. Il fit un pas en arrière, porta sa main à hauteur de sa bouche et en embrassa la paume, puis la ramena avec délicatesse le long de son corps. « Je vais m'en aller. », murmura-t-elle.

Il ne voulut pas la voir partir. Un bruit d'étoffe, un claquement de porte. Il était toujours debout, dans la même position que celle dans laquelle il l'avait entendue sortir de la pièce. Stupide, cruel, seul, triste, vieux. Malade. Seul. Seul.

En colère.

Dans sa tête, l'abominable petite voix demeurait étrangement muette. Et il comprit que c'était la voix du loup. Il comprit aussi que vivre sans elle ne lui apporterait jamais que la satisfaction d'être enfin seul, une fois de plus. Au fond, Hermione avait visé juste.

Une fois de plus.

Seul. Triste. Malade. Oui.

Non.

Il se précipita dehors. Derrière lui, la porte ouverte à la volée claqua violemment contre le mur mais il l'entendit à peine.

Elle se retourna vers lui. Son visage mouillé était à nouveau rougi par le froid et sur sa tête nue, les flocons de neige avaient déjà formé une couronne. Elle n'avait pas encore transplané. Comme si elle l'avait attendu. Il marcha dans ses traces jusqu'à elle, haletant malgré la courte distance qu'il venait d'accomplir, s'enfonçant dans la neige avec vigueur, ignoré par le froid. Elle l'attendait, oui…

Il posa ses mains en coupe autour de ses joues et sans hésiter pressa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Elle laissa échapper un petit bruit, à mi chemin entre le rire et le sanglot. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, encore, juste ses lèvres, cette tendresse chaude, mouillée, qui se pressait sans discontinuer. Il aurait pu la renverser et la prendre là, l'épouser dans la neige, mais il sentit les tremblements convulsifs de son corps et s'écarta pour la regarder, interrompant le baiser : son visage rosi par le froid – ou l'émotion ? – ses yeux fermés, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte qui laissait échapper un nuage de vapeur à chacune de ses courtes expirations. Une main rampa sur sa nuque et força son visage à s'incliner à nouveau, à reprendre le contact, et il s'exécuta de bonne grâce.

« - Tu as froid… » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

« - Je vais bien. »

Il la considéra un instant, ravi et incrédule. Des quelques pas qui les séparaient de la porte d'entrée il ne lui en laissa pas faire un seul, prenant pour lui cette tâche, au creux de ses bras.


	15. Les mystères d'un sourire

**Chapitre 15**

**Les mystères d'un sourire**

**.oOo.**

Une rafale de flocons s'engouffra dans le vestibule. La porte claqua, bienveillante, et cette glace en suspension retomba sur le sol qui se couvrit rapidement de petites taches sombres.

Quelques pas. Quelque chose heurta le sol, le contact de deux semelles mouillées fit craquer le parquet inégal. Tout doucement.

Un baiser. Un soupir, et puis un autre. Et quelques mots murmurés. _Il ne faut pas pleurer_.

Deux front appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Un autre baiser.

Une vision douloureuse (une élève de troisième année qui lève la main, avide de répondre, un visage encore enfantin, un regard doux et vif) tordit son esprit, avant qu'il ne la chasse de toutes ses forces et qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement. Il sut alors, inexplicablement, que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la verrait ainsi.

A présent elle le regardait, proche, ses lèvres luisaient d'une salive qui n'était pas la sienne et qui, quelques années plus tôt, avait imprégné la bouche qui l'avait instruite. Elle le regardait et c'étaient les mêmes yeux qu'autrefois. Et il compris que ces choses ne voulaient plus rien dire, que cette malédiction était terminée, obsolète, que cette période n'aurait plus le pouvoir de le rendre coupable. Etaient-ce ses baisers qui l'avaient guéri? Une partie de lui, fascinée, effrayée, s'était mise à le penser. Comme dans les contes de fées. Lui-même n'était-il pas une créature de conte de fées, dans le fond ?

_Et tu es une drôle de princesse, Hermione._

Elle ferma les yeux et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de répéter ce qu'elle lui avait murmuré un instant plus tôt :

« - Il ne faut pas pleurer. »

« - J'ai fait un mauvais rêve », répondit-il en lui souriant, essuyant sommairement les larmes qui mouillaient sur ses joues.

Elle acheva de le faire à sa place en appliquant ses pouces sur sa peau. Puis sa bouche, avide, sur la sienne. Puis son corps. Lorsqu'elle passa les mains sous ses vêtements pour effleurer son dos, une partie de lui se mit à paniquer et il faillit laisser échapper un réflexe de recul.

Malgré la douceur et l'application qu'elle employait pour le toucher, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir l'inquiétude et ce tact maladif qui imprégnait chacun de ses gestes. Il se sentait comme un enfant difficile dont ce serait la première étreinte maternelle : elle devait craindre une énième fuite de sa part.

Il aurait voulu lui offrir plus. Avoir le contrôle sur lui et donner sa part de tendresse. Au lieu de ça il se tenait figé, entièrement soumis à des caresses, de simples et prudentes caresses. Finirait-elle par se lasser de cette froideur ?

Il lui semblait qu'il serait capable, comme lors des pires nuits de son existence de loup, de la mettre en pièce s'il déchaînait ses appétits sur elle. Il valait mieux rester ainsi, ne pas bouger. La chair de poule hérissa sa peau de la tête aux pieds alors qu'elle embrassait son cou puis, dans une initiative plus sensuelle, y laissait traîner son souffle. Elle ravala sa salive et ce bruit anodin lui parut alors le plus troublant, le plus sexuel, le plus excitant de tous. Il soupira. _Princesse_.

Il s'autorisa à passer une main dans le nuage fou, insondable, de ses cheveux. Elle appuya son front dans le creux de son cou et soupira.

« - J'ai menti sur mes intentions », murmura-t-elle. « En vérité, j'aime beaucoup vous voir nu. »

Elle avait dit cela avec une franchise indiscutable, mais il comprit avec tendresse qu'elle s'efforçait aussi de lui exprimer son désir de façon plus explicite. Cela le fit sourire. Elle releva la tête et guida ses mains vers ses épaules, où cette cape bleue attendait de lui être enlevée. Il semblait à Remus qu'il n'avait jamais vécu que pour la lui retirer, que c'était même pour cela qu'il lui en avait fait cadeau.

Il pinça le tissu entre ses doigts et réalisa que ses mains tremblaient énormément. Jamais il ne pourrait aller jusqu'au bout…il ne parviendrait qu'à la meurtrir avant de tout laisser échapper dans son pantalon. Jamais il n'y arriverait. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant des siècles, lui semblait-il, et à présent il se trouvait incapable d'agir.

Le vêtement chuta à terre, quelque part dans le néant.

Elle caressa sa joue, le flattant comme un animal apeuré. Il repensa à la douceur de cette langue contre la sienne, contre ses lèvres, et en eut envie à nouveau.

« - J'aime beaucoup vous voir nu, je trouve cela très agréable », ajouta-t-elle.

Il se pencha et après une brève hésitation, l'embrassa. Les mains dans son dos remontèrent jusque sous ses omoplates avant de redescendre bien plus bas. Il étouffa un gémissement. Ne comprenait-elle pas, _elle_, si intelligente, que de telles choses le rendaient progressivement dément?

Elle recula son visage de quelques centimètres.

« - Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. »

Dans sa tête les mots se bousculaient, mais aucun ne parvenait à filtrer hors de ses pensées.

« - Ca va très bien », affirma-t-il avec douceur. Il eut une pensée pour son bas-ventre, furieusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. « Ca va très bien. »

« - Vous n'êtes pas très à l'aise. Je n'attends rien de particulier, ne soyez pas gêné ou…anxieux. »

Il sourit : elle venait de le cerner avec une précision douloureuse.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire avec une franchise empreinte de tendresse. « Tout ira bien », ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. « Si vous préférez attendre, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Ces quelques mots, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était elle qui les prononçait : il avait cru que ce genre de phrase lui serait éternellement réservé. Elle le regardait, sereine, attendant avec patience qu'il lui donne un indice quant à ses désirs. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur grisante de ses cheveux, de son corps dont les effluves sucrés traversaient les vêtements. Il ferma les yeux.

Il repensa à la neige, dehors. Et puis à cette odeur qui vivait à présent non plus dans l'espace autour de lui, mais à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il repensa au loup qui, pour une des premières fois de son existence, essuyait une défaite. Il repensa à ses sentiments, à cette boule de feu dans son ventre. Cet amour. A celui qui se posait sur lui et qu'il avait longtemps refusé. Il repensa à sa peur. Il repensa à ces matins maudits où il n'était qu'une épave, puis examina sa nouvelle existence.

Il sembla alors qu'elle lui avait offert non pas un remède, mais la clé d'une cohabitation moins difficile avec la Bête, d'une combinaison encore inédite et qu'en cela, son loup se devait aussi de la remercier. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il repensa à son désir et rouvrit les yeux : elle le fixait toujours, une douceur soyeuse au fond de ses yeux sombres. Il effleura son cou du revers de l'index en avançant son visage vers le sien, comme pour l'embrasser. Sauf qu'il n'en fit rien.

Il pencha la tête de côté et étala un bref coup de langue sur sa joue.

La peau ainsi mouillée se creusa d'une fossette rieuse et, un instant plus tard, la même caresse vint humidifier le coin de sa propre bouche.

Elle le regardait, attendant une réaction de sa part. Il se pencha sur son cou et après un bref mordillement, apposa à sa peau un coup de langue plus vigoureux. Il entendit sa respiration devenir inégale, presque haletante.

Il avait envie…non, il désirait de tout son cœur passer son bras autour de sa taille et la guider jusqu'à la pièce, là-haut, et il savait parfaitement à la façon dont elle le regardait qu'elle en serait heureuse. Sauf que rien ne pressait, et s'il lui suggérait de leur donner le temps, de ne pas précipiter cette relation toute neuve, il savait qu'elle l'approuverait aussi, avec toute la sagesse qu'il lui connaissait.

Mais après tout rien ne le obligeait à choisir une solution aussi catégorique et il lui sembla que cela aussi, elle l'approuverait. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Ses mains plaquée sur la peau de son dos. Et aussi son souffle, qui caressait son cou avec irrégularité.

Il posa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, et sentit qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains hors de sa chemise, loin, bien trop loin de sa peau : elle attrapait son pull pour le lui enlever. Il eut un léger sourire et, de bonne grâce, s'en saisit à sa place pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête. Sa bouche s'approcha de son oreille et il lui murmura, tout en caressant le creux de son dos :

« - Rien ne presse. »

« - Oui, je sais. »

Comme en ce lointain matin de Novembre, son nez effleura le contour de son oreille sauf que, cette fois-ci, il ne se retint pas d'en caresser le lobe du bout de la langue. Sa main descendit chercher la sienne et il se dégagea légèrement de leur étreinte pour les entraîner vers la chambre. Sur les quelques pas qui les séparaient de l'escalier et lors de l'ascension de celui-ci, il lui sembla à plusieurs reprises que c'était _elle_ qui, en réalité, le guidait.

* * *

_Il y a différentes personnes, différents sourires, cher monsieur Lupin. Différentes situations, aussi. Le votre est, quelles que soient les circonstances, une énigme totale pour la majorité des gens. Il n'y a rien à en déduire à part une profonde, une totale bonté. Si bien que cette précieuse simplicité ne parvient pas toujours à percer nos esprits si perméables à la beauté. On s'imagine qu'il y autre au chose, sans toutefois parvenir à définir quoi._

La pièce était sombre. Dehors, les nuages noirs étouffaient le jour comme un couvercle. A défaut de tirer les rideaux, geste que son éducation qualifiait de galanterie élémentaire, il eut davantage envie d'allumer une ou deux bougies. S'il avait pu contrôler ses gestes, ç'aurait sûrement été la première chose qu'il aurait faite. Simplement, cela lui était momentanément impossible.

_En réalité il n'y a que vous. Vous et votre cœur._

Elle sembla comprendre son état ; elle avait sans doute senti, à travers leurs vêtements respectifs, cette dureté qui le trahissait si bien. Et sans doute avait-elle lu sur son visage l'émotion qui avait pris le dessus sur ses initiatives. Il haït un instant ses mains tremblantes, ces traîtresses, à défaut de se haïr lui-même pour se montrer aussi incapable.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, les embrassa chacune sur le bout des doigts avant d'en poser une sur sa hanche et l'autre contre son cœur. La proximité palpitante de cette chair, à défaut de le rendre encore plus nerveux, répandit dans son sang une fluide chaud, enivrant. Un sursaut de désir. La Nature était si bien faite…Il la serra encore dans ses bras et l'entendit soupirer. Sa main était restée sur la naissance de son sein gauche, comme si la foudre menaçait de s'abattre sur lui s'il s'aventurait à la bouger de l'endroit où elle l'avait posée à sa place.

Et puis…il la descendit. Avec franchise. Et même un soupçon d'appétit. Hermione se colla à lui plus brutalement.

_Mais on en déduit que vos sourires sont pleins de mystère. On s'imagine que l'étrange monsieur Lupin est en train de réfléchir, que ses pensées sont tournées vers des choses qui resteront à jamais dissimulées dans les méandres de son esprit. _

_C'est une erreur. _

« Pas encore », soufflait une voix dans sa tête. Tout allait si vite…Quelques instants plus tôt ils en étaient encore à se déchirer, et à présent…leurs mains étaient pleines de la chair l'un de l'autre. Mais rien ne les obligeait à aller jusqu'au bout, après tout. Il pouvait la satisfaire malgré cela. Ses mains rampèrent jusqu'à son dos et attrapèrent la maille douce de son pull pour le lui retirer. Elle le laissa faire avec une docilité touchante. Il lui sembla à nouveau qu'il l'aimait avec tant de force qu'il pourrait broyer chacun de ses os en quelques secondes, s'il se laissait aller.

Son buste lui sembla encore plus frêle que d'habitude, et il y reposa les mains avec une délicatesse hésitante.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre », lui chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire. Non…elle n'était pas en sucre. Ou peut-être que si. Il profita de cette invitation pour lui retirer le vêtement de tissu léger qu'elle portait en dessous de son pull. Pour s'éviter la vision brutale de cette peau à nu il la serra immédiatement contre lui.

_Vous ne pensez qu'à la personne à laquelle vous souriez, ou encore à la situation qui vous émeut. Je connais, moi, votre secret ; cette affection sans limite qui vous anime. C'est un secret car bien peu de personnes brûlent de cette même et miraculeuse petite flamme : vous aimez sans compter._

Elle embrassait son cou, y respirait profondément, en vagues lentes et amples. Remus appréciait cela. Son visage reposait sur ses cheveux, et il se délectait de cette odeur si familière et jusqu'ici si lointaine à même sa source, enfin. Il embrassait, _respirait_ cette surface broussailleuse et odorante avec délices et sentait, au fil de ses baisers, le corps contre le sien se cambrer de plus en plus. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses fesses, lentement. Lentement.

Elle amorça les premiers mouvements pour lui retirer la chemise qu'il portait. Ses gestes trahissaient la même émotion que la sienne et cela le rassura un peu. Il se laissa faire, avec la même sensitivité, la même confiance et le même abandon que ceux qu'il avait connus sous la douche, un moment plus tôt. Hermione prenait son temps, détachant chaque bouton avec une lenteur qui, à chaque centimètre carré de peau découvert, accroissait la tension entre eux.

Non, il ne la renverserait pas sur le lit comme un amant prévisible et hâtif, malgré l'accueil tentant, relativement confortable que celui-ci promettait. Il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille, et quelque chose dans son souffle, quelque chose de nouveau lui fit comprendre qu'elle était prête. Alors, avec douceur, il détacha le premier bouton du blue-jean qu'elle portait, puis les autres, et le fit glisser sur ses jambes. Elle s'en défit totalement et le piétina, puis avança les mains pour lui retirer le sien. Il l'en empêcha avec douceur, et profita d'avoir cette prise sur ses poignets pour la faire pivoter sur elle-même.

Une main posée sur son ventre, il la guida (et cette fois, c'était bien lui qui les dirigeait) vers la fenêtre, à travers laquelle le spectacle de la neige qui tombait sur un fond de ciel gris foncé composait un spectacle à la fois feutré et grandiose.

Elle appuya une main à la vitre glacée, et une couronne de buée se forma aussitôt autour de ses doigts ; ils paraissaient extrêmement fins dans le contre-jour. Remus apposa sa bouche au creux de son épaule, troublé par l'étrange similitude de cette position avec celle de la salle de bains. Il glissa ses mains le long de son dos et de défaire l'attache de son soutien-gorge. Hermione était presque entièrement immobile. Docile autant qu'il avait su l'être avec elle. Lorsque ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches pour la déshabiller entièrement, elle eut simplement un geste adroit pour l'y aider.

_J'aime vos sourires. Ils me réchauffent. Quand la douleur est glacée, gelée en moi, ils posent sur moi assez de chaleur pour que je puisse pleurer. J'aime vos sourires. Je voudrais qu'ils soient perpétuellement posés sur moi. _

Sa main vagabonda sur son ventre, puis descendit bien plus bas. Et pendant que son autre bras s'enroulait autour d'elle, cette main descendait, encore. Effleurait, caressait. Elle remonta, capricieuse, s'empara doucement d'un sein avant de redescendre, éprouva un instant la douceur du haut de sa cuisse, et s'aventura là où elle était attendue depuis un temps odieusement trop long.

Elle laissa aller sa tête sur son épaule, à mesure que la main qui s'agitait autour de son bas-ventre se faisait plus énergique, plus voluptueuse, moins hésitante. Et alors que les premières convulsions du plaisir creusaient son ventre et accéléraient son souffle, alors qu'elle laissait échapper un gémissement qui criait victoire pour lui, elle abattit son autre main sur la vitre piquetée de givre et se tordit avec violence contre lui, le visage tourné, tendu vers son cou, et il sentit soudain dans son propre ventre l'issue de son désir frustré.

Elle eut un dernier sursaut de plaisir, un dernier mouvement incontrôlé contre lui, et ce mouvement fut le déclencheur d'un plaisir incongru, inattendu, qui éclata dans son propre corps, annihila sa conscience avant de jaillir au creux de ses vêtements.

_Même quand je mange, même quand je brosse mes cheveux, même quand, l'esprit absorbé, je rature et annote le dernier article que le journal va publier, j'ai besoin de votre regard bienveillant sur moi, de ces sourires, de cette lumière, de votre cœur qui, malgré l'imperfection de ma personne, me considère toujours avec affection. Vous avez en vous des trésors que je rêve d'avoir un jour en ma possession._

_Pour les connaître il faut juste comprendre les mystères d'un sourire._


	16. Sous la peau

**Chapitre 16**

**Sous la peau**

**.oOo.**

La joue posée sur l'oreiller, ses traits étaient sereins, sa respiration presque inaudible. Hermione dormait. Il ne voulait pas troubler son sommeil et par moments, se retenait presque de respirer.

Il se souvenait qu'un plus tôt, son corps avait tremblé. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Elle s'était ensuite retournée contre lui, et il l'avait sentie instable sur ses jambes. Lui-même avait eu du mal à tenir droit. Elle avait réclamé un baiser. Et elle avait compris, sans doute à l'humidité du tissu contre son ventre, que lui aussi s'était laissé aller. Elle avait effleuré la tâche avec douceur, puis avait murmuré, troublée : _Tu sais, j'aurais…_ mais il l'avait faite taire d'un sourire.

Son regard légèrement embué, perdu, avait un peu inquiété Remus et il s'était décidé à l'attirer vers le lit dont il avait ouvert les draps pour elle. L'espace d'un instant, son corps nu avait évolué devant lui en toute liberté, et il avait repensé avec gêne à son propre corps, zébré de cicatrices.

A présent elle dormait.

Il ramena la couverture sur ses épaules et se rapprocha d'elle un peu plus. S'il ne s'était pas retenu il l'aurait brusquement serrée contre lui, il aurait même pu lui murmurer des pleurs et combien il était désolé de ne pas encore le lui avoir dit (ce _je t'aime_ qui restait coincé dans sa gorge), et aussi qu'il était désolé, navré, mortifié de n'avoir pas _su_, pendant tout ce temps.

Dehors il neigeait toujours.

Il se laissa progressivement glisser vers un demi-sommeil peuplé de visions, les fantômes de ces émotions qui ne demandaient qu'à ressusciter. Il allait se laisser glisser plus profondément dans l'inconscience quand quelque chose en lui se réveilla. Il avait entendu.

Dehors, il y avait quelqu'un.

* * *

Il savoura une dernière fois cette chaleur divine, si humaine (si charnelle en comparaison du gel extérieur ou encore de sa vie d'_avant), et se leva en prenant soin de ne pas faire bouger le matelas. Après un instant d'hésitation il ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit une couverture supplémentaire qu'il posa sur la silhouette endormie. Il la regarda une dernière fois._

Quelques secondes plus tard il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, se préparant vaillamment au froid extérieur qui ne se gêna pas pour gifler son visage.

Malgré la respiration de l'individu, malgré l'odeur familière qui était venue se presser à ses narines, cette fragrance de bois de houx, de tapisseries anciennes, de miel et de citron, il ne fut pas entièrement sûr de le reconnaître en l'apercevant de dos. Il était appuyé à la clôture du jardin.

C'était stupide, bien entendu, mais le nom faillit sortir malgré lui. Déjà, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient pour libérer cet assortiment de sons. _James _?

Un regard vert percuta le sien et la sensation surréaliste s'évanouit. Remus se sermonna intérieurement pour sa bêtise et fit quelques pas pour descendre du perron. Le regard vert ne le lâchait pas et, quand il fut arrivé à son niveau, se mit à reluire d'un sourire insolent avant de se détourner sans toutefois de départir de cette expression.

« - Non, ce n'est rien. Ca arrive souvent, vous le savez bien. », l'assura-t-il comme s'il avait bel et bien prononcé le nom de son père. « Je suis bien content pour vous », murmura Harry après un moment de silence. Ses cheveux en bataille en étaient presque recouverts et il portait autour du cou une écharpe ternie de Gryffondor. « J'ai eu une intuition. Je ne me suis pas trompé, il me semble. »

« - Tu veux entrer ? »

Il le regarda à nouveau, pendant un moment, comme si la réponse à cette question nécessitait une solide concentration.

« - Ce serait avec plaisir mais…le non-devoir m'appelle. »

Harry Potter se redressa, ébroua la neige dans ses cheveux, fit quelques pas et, après un dernier sourire, transplana. Cela ne fit même pas de bruit.

* * *

Il aurait dû comprendre. Était-il à ce point aveugle ? Tous ces signes, tous ces indices qu'elle avait laissés sur sa route afin qu'il comprenne…toutes ces preuves qu'il avait par automatisme réfutées, les prenant pour cette pitié ordinaire qu'il avait si bien appris à connaître. Était-il à ce point endommagé, au point de préférer une amitié douloureuse à un amour radicalement heureux ?

Quelle cruauté... Et quelle lâcheté, aussi.

Elle se retourna dans son sommeil. C'était moins leur acte précédent que la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passée qu'il l'avait fatiguée.

Avait-elle apprécié ?

Non, il ne fallait pas se poser de telles questions. Elles n'amenaient que le doute.

Il l'examina plus en détail. Elle avait un suçon au creux du cou. Le visage libéré de toute trace de réflexion ou de souci, elle semblait bien plus jeune. Il aimait beaucoup cette expression concentrée qui naissait sur ses traits lorsqu'elle était penchée sur ses livres et ses parchemins. Son sérieux et sa curiosité intellectuelle lui avaient toujours valu une place à part dans son estime. Ce sens de la réflexion était un trait admirable de son caractère et il n'ignorait pas qu'en plus d'être plus mature que lui au même âge, son intelligence était nettement supérieure à la sienne.

Une goutte de sueur perlait au creux de son cou et, alors que son regard se déplaçait vers les vitres de la fenêtre, il réalisa la chaleur qui s'était installée dans la pièce. Ca n'était pas la chaleur brute de deux corps en mouvement, cette émanation si primitive, mais une caloricité à la fois puissante et subtile, produite non pas par des corps, mais par la rencontre de ces derniers, l'étincelle de lumière qui en avait résulté, un peu comme si une étoile filante avait interrompu sa trajectoire pour paresser à loisirs dans le ciel.

Il se pencha et vint cueillir cette goutte du bout de la langue.

Hermione remua un peu et au lieu des protestations auxquelles il s'attendait, ce fut un sourire qui naquit sur son visage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Elle inspira profondément et entrouvrit les yeux.

Il sourit en toute réponse et s'installa sur le côté.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes et le détailla. Ses yeux s'attardèrent longtemps sur son torse avant de rencontrer à nouveau les siens. Il l'interrogea du regard.

« - A une certaine époque, un homme avec autant de poils j'aurais dit que c'était un singe. »

Et avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle l'avait poussé sur le dos et avait posé son visage contre sa poitrine. Il ramena une main contre sa nuque et savoura ce poids.

« - Et aujourd'hui ? »

« - Je me demande comment j'ai pu m'en passer. » Elle embrassa la surface broussailleuse, et il frissonna.

_J'aurais dû comprendre. Je n'ai rien vu. Et à présent que j'ai cédé, comment lui expliquer, disséquer sous ses yeux la situation ? Lui expliquer froidement les gestes, les habitudes à adopter ? Toutes ces choses qu'elle croit faciles aujourd'hui, mais qui l'useront au fil du temps? Les choses qu'il ne faut pas faire et celles qu'il faudra oublier, dont il faudra faire le deuil ? _

_Abandonner l'idée d'une existence normale. Accepter je devienne un monstre. Amputer notre existence d'une nuit par mois. Et peut-être, un jour, la voir se lasser de me soigner._

A présent qu'elle le regardait, sereine, il lui semblait que le double d'inquiétude pesait sur son cœur.

« - Ne pense plus à ses choses », murmura-t-elle contre sa peau comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« - Il va falloir parler. »

« - Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire », répondit-elle en s'enroulant dans le drap avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Elle le considérait avec gravité.

Il se massa les yeux et après un moment de silence, prit la parole :

« - La plupart du temps tu ne risques rien. Hors pleine lune tu as peu de chances d'être contaminée. Même si je te mordais maintenant je ne crois pas que tu risquerais grand-chose ; je ne vais pas t'apprendre l'importance des intentions dans le domaine magique. Mais il est hors de question de courir le moindre risque. Alors de ton côté je ne veux pas que tu aies de contacts prolongés avec mon sang. Autre chose : je ne veux plus te voir à la maison pendant la pleine lune. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il parla avant elle : « C'est une condition dont je ne veux pas discuter. »

Ils se mesurèrent longtemps du regard. Puis, voyant sans doute qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause face à sa détermination, elle hocha affirmativement la tête :

« - D'accord. »

Il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et se détesta aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas dû employer ce ton froid, user de tant de rigueur en un pareil moment…

« - Excuse-moi », dit-elle avec gêne en s'essuyant les yeux. « Depuis la fin de la guerre il y a peu de choses qui parviennent à m'émouvoir et il se trouve que…tu es une de ces choses. »

Elle eut un petit rire. Un grelot dans le givre de l'après-midi. Un grelot qui se voulait raison, et cette raison était de son côté : le loup ne l'avait pas blessée. Il n'avait pas déchaîné sur elle sa soif de chair, du moins pas au sens destructeur du terme. Le loup ne lui avait offert que la douceur : la compagnie d'un souffle, un regard soumis, la chaleur d'un ventre offert, la tendresse d'une langue affectueuse et puis quelque chose d'involontaire et de bien plus innocent…quelque chose qui ressemblait au duvet fragile d'une oreille de bête.

* * *

Sa plume courait, s'agitait sur le papier, insatiable. Il savait pourtant, à la droiture de son dos, au port de sa tête, qu'elle était attentive à sa présence. Il reposa sa tasse et s'approcha d'elle. Le rythme de son écriture ne changea pas, et il en fut un peu déçu. Il avança encore, jusqu'à frôler le dossier de sa chaise. Son regard caressa la feuille couverte d'encre et de ratures. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle laissa échapper quelques signes de trouble. Un ralentissement de son rythme d'écriture, une accélération de sa respiration.

A son tour, il commençait à l'apprivoiser.

* * *

La neige atteignait à présent le niveau du rebords et fenêtres, et cela continuait à monter. L'antique fauteuil étant trop étroit pour deux, ils étaient installés à même le sol sur un épais tapis qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Le feu chuchotait, comme soucieux de se mêler à leurs paroles sans toutefois les déranger. Il avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et elle caressait ses cheveux avec une douceur exemplaire. Il se sentait détendu et heureux, avec l'impression de remplacer à la perfection ce chat d'un orange monstrueux qu'elle possédait et qu'il l'avait souvent vue caresser d'une façon presque identique.

« - Que ressent-on ? », demanda-t-elle, sans préambule.

« - Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Quelques jours avant, les sens se développent. On entend des choses lointaines, des choses parfois indésirables, qui s'invitent dans notre tête. Les bruits de la forêt, les cris des animaux et les conversations qui ne nous concernent pas. Les bêtes sont nerveuses lorsqu'on s'approche d'elles, et leur langage nous parait, de façon naturelle, moins obscur. Et puis il y a les odeurs. »

« - Les odeurs…ça doit être étrange. »

Il repensa à son odeur à elle, à ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui.

« - Ce sont juste des informations involontaires, qui vont et qui viennent. Il est difficile de les ignorer. La potion diminue efficacement ces effets. »

« - C'est désagréable ? »

Il sourit intérieurement.

« - Pas toujours. »

Après un court moment de silence, il reprit :

« - Cette acuité augmente au fil des jours, et c'est ce qui est le plus fatigant : toutes ces informations saturent le cerveau et gênent la réflexion. »

« - Et physiquement ? »

« - On est affaibli, mais le pire vient après la pleine lune. Avant, il y a juste cette fatigue et le stress. » Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres. « Et la peur, aussi. »

« - Et la pleine lune ? »

« - Tu es cruelle », murmura-t-il en souriant malgré tout.

« - Peut-être que oui. »

« - C'est comme si je m'endormais, je ne me souviens de rien. Et c'est presque une délivrance car les sens sont si développés, lors des dernières heures, qu'il est impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit tant le mal-être est intense. La douleur augmente, le corps – surtout le système sanguin – fourmille, _quelque chose_ s'agite de plus en plus, et puis…plus rien. Les dernières secondes, quand on ne prend pas la potion, sont plutôt difficiles. Mais c'est une délivrance, répéta-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Sans doute n'y avait-il rien à dire ? Il hésita.

« - Et pendant un dixième de seconde, à chaque fois, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange : comme si les deux personnalités cohabitaient. Juste une fraction de seconde. Et il me semble que je lui cède la place avec…gratitude. »

Il détourna son regard du feu pour voir l'expression de son visage. Elle semblait pensive.

« - Tu as voulu savoir…» murmura-t-il avec le sentiment désagréable d'en avoir trop dit.

Elle se pencha et embrassa son front.

« - Tu as voulu savoir », répéta-t-il à voix basse, déjà détourné de ses pensées par la main douce qu'elle avait glissé sous sa chemise.

De son front, ses lèvres se déplacèrent jusqu'à son oreille. Elle murmura :

« - J'ai envie de boire tout ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, de rester chaque nuit de pleine lune pour te voir disparaître en _lui_, et de panser chacune de tes blessures avec ma propre peau. »

Elle se recula un peu et le contempla avec insolence. Il réprima les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux mais les détourna tout de même : pouvait-elle se tromper à ce point ?


	17. Maintenant

**Chapitre 17**

**Maintenant**

**.oOo.**

« - Ce ne sont pas que de belles paroles, ajouta-t-elle avec douceur. »

Il écrasa une larme sans cérémonie.

« - Je ne doute pas que tu les penses. J'espère simplement que tu ne les oublieras pas. »

Il repensa à toutes ces odeurs, celles dont il se repaissait, aux bruits épiés qu'il lui avait volés, à tous les rêves où il s'était vu la posséder, à sa jalousie et à tous ces matins où elle l'avait ramassé, nu et ensanglanté dans la forêt. A leur inquiétude mutuelle, au souci qu'il avait d'elle depuis longtemps et qui s'était mué en une inquiétude viscérale alors que peu à peu, il tombait amoureux d'elle.

Il se taisait, cherchant ses mots.

Sous sa chemise, Hermione poursuivait son exploration et son index effleura une de ses cicatrices.

« - Il me semble que chacune de tes cicatrices m'appartient un peu, puisque j'appartiens au monde qui te les a infligées, souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

* * *

Il portait encore sa cape de chez Gringotts et Tonks, un grand sourire aux lèvres, remplit son verre sans un mot. Le pub était presque désert, en ce milieu de journée. Elle le regardait avec un air entendu et alors qu'il vidait son deuxième verre, elle se décida à parler.

« - Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

« - …que tu ne saches déjà ? Non.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

« - Je suis contente pour toi. Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Tout va bien, répéta-t-il rêveusement. Puis il s'assombrit.

« - Non, tout ne va pas bien. Dis-moi.

« - J'ai peur qu'elle se trompe. Je n'ai pas couché avec elle. Peut-être pour lui laisser une échappatoire, une dernière fois. Avant qu'elle ne se trouve trop impliquée.

« - Tu ne peux pas fuir indéfiniment, sous prétexte que les choses pourraient mal tourner.

Il la considéra gravement.

« - Tu as raison. Et parfois, j'ai envie d'envoyer balader le bon sens et ne penser qu'à moi. Elle a pris la place du vide qu'il y avait avant dans ma vie, ce qui n'est pas peu dire… » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Parfois j'oublie les risques, mes responsabilités, et il me semble que lui arracher son nom pour mettre le mien à la place serait un acte formidable pour m'assurer quelle reste toujours. J'envisage de nous cloîtrer chez moi pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard des autres, la rancœur de Molly, et cette omniscience inquiétante que Harry a développée. »

Il vida son verre. « Rien à faire, pas vrai ? J'ai définitivement perdu la tête. »

Tonks le vit alors sourire.

* * *

L'enseigne de la Sirène Muette luisait dans la pénombre, éclairant le brouillard qui collait à la façade de pierre du bâtiment. Assez proche, le lac à la surface gelée reflétait le ciel piqué d'étoiles et il régnait un froid mordant. Remus, qui venait de transplaner, songea avec humour que c'était son premier _rendez-vous depuis bien longtemps et que malgré ce froid, il aurait pu attendre pendant des siècles._

Un craquement familier résonna quelques pas derrière lui et il se retourna. Hermione venait d'apparaître, des gouttes d'humidité brillant à ses cheveux.

Ils étaient en avance tous les deux. Elle lui sourit et il s'avança vers elle.

« Bonsoir. » Et avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il cueillit un baiser au coin de sa bouche. Elle lui prit la main et en embrassa le creux. « Bonsoir », murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Ce geste le troubla et il eut l'impression, une fois de plus, que leurs rôles étaient échangés, distribués avec une maladresse évidente et pleine de charme. Elle venait de lui embrasser la main, comme un chevalier embrasse la main de sa reine, peut-être avec davantage de sensualité.

Cette gêne d'un instant se métamorphosa en une vague de plaisir, quelque chose d'inhabituel, d'inconnu pour lui : le coupable sentiment qu'il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, s'il le souhaitait. C'était à la fois troublant et inquiétant, et il coupa court à ces étranges pensées en tendant le bras vers la porte de l'établissement, les entraînant vers la chaleur et l'idée de pensées un peu plus saines.

* * *

Il saisit un coquillage et le lui tendit. Elle vint le cueillir du bout des lèvres, effleurant le bout de son index de sa langue. L'arrière-salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était pleine à craquer, mais Remus avait eu l'heureuse intuition de réserver une table dans un recoin discret, abrité par une série de plantes vertes.

Hermione avala et passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de demander :

« - Et si nous rencontrons quelqu'un ?

Il soutint son regard.

« - Cela ne changerait rien.

« - Non, tu as peur.

Il fut un instant troublé par cette affirmation. Elle saisit son verre, but un peu de vin, et reprit la parole.

« - Tu as peur de me créer des problèmes (elle eut un sourire triste). Au début je pensais qu'il serait plus facile d'obtenir tes faveurs, mais je te sous-estimais. En revanche, je suis certaine qu'il y a en toi une sorte de…maraudeur que je ne connais pas encore.

Il repensa à toutes les fois où il s'était conduit « comme un maraudeur » et eut le vertige : il y avait des années que ça n'était pas arrivé. Sans la quitter des yeux il se leva, sa chaise raclant le sol avec violence. Il jeta une poignée de gallions sur la table et lui tendit la main. Les yeux agrandis, elle la saisit et ne la lâcha plus.

La porte du restaurant claqua derrière eux et l'air glacé envahit leurs poumons.

« - Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

Il ne répondit pas et l'attira vers un des murs latéraux du bâtiment, plongé dans l'obscurité. De généreux nuages blancs s'échappaient de leurs bouches à chaque expiration. De vieilles planches, des poubelles en fer et un tas de débris de toutes sortes ornaient ce côté-là du restaurant.

Le froid était glacial mais Remus avait décidé qu'il n'entraverait en rien ses projets. Il la poussa contre le mur, s'efforçant de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de fermer l'attache de sa cape, et il en profita pour l'entrouvrir davantage, mettant la peau de sa gorge à nu, en contact avec le froid mordant. Elle commença à trembler (_de froid_, pensa-t-il) mais ne s'en soucia pas. Il s'appuya de tout son poids à elle, sa bouche plongeant droit sur cette chair glacée, et glissa une main sous sa cuisse, la relevant contre la sienne avec une faim non dissimulée.

Maraudeur. Les Maraudeurs. Un Maraudeur.

Il y avait si longtemps…

**FIN de la première partie.**


	18. Partie II, Le gentleman

**Avant tout, un grand merci à la gentille Khalie pour son travail de bêta-lecture (et de lecture tout court !). Je ressentais depuis longtemps le besoin de reprendre cette fic, qui me laissait un goût d'inachevé. En espérant que cela vous plaise… Joyeux Noël !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
Le gentleman  
**

_Il se revoyait. Il les revoyait, tous deux, se précipiter hors du restaurant, éperdus._

_Il se revit la toucher, l'embrasser à pleine bouche, lécher sa peau. Comme si le moment de la dévorer était venu, enfin._

_Il revit ses lèvres bleuies, l'expression hagarde de ses yeux, la pellicule de glace sur sa peau, formée par sa salive. Il avait dévoré sa gorge un peu comme une crème glacée._

_Il la revit, conquise non plus par lui mais par le froid. Il sentit à nouveau son cœur se remplir d'horreur. D'un geste brusque, il avait resserré sa cape sur ses épaules._

_Sa voix avait chancelé lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de transplaner._

* * *

Des engelures s'étaient formées sur la peau de son cou : il payait cher son instant de liberté.

Installés sur son divan miteux, Remus étalait le restant d'un onguent destiné d'ordinaire à ses matins d'après pleine lune. Elle ne disait rien et ne semblait même pas pensive.

La culpabilité, plus froide encore que le gel, coula dans sa gorge et retint les mots pleins de douceur qu'il aurait voulu poser sur elle. Les brûlures étaient de sa faute, un peu comme s'il l'avait mordue à la place du froid. Heureusement que le gentleman avait saisi le maraudeur par la peau du cou, et l'avait envoyé valser au loin.

« - Je n'ai pas été très adroit, murmura-t-il. Elle eut un sourire et pencha docilement la tête pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Voici les premières blessures que je t'inflige, ajouta-t-il en pensée.

Il se maudissait d'avoir fait de cette soirée un fiasco : l'entraîner dans une ruelle glacée pour l'embrasser comme un collégien, déguster son cou tout en la laissant mourir de froid, et pour finir, transplaner en catastrophe.

« J'espère au moins que tu as aimé le restaurant.

« - Aujourd'hui c'est toi qui me soigne, dit-t-elle tout-à-trac. Cela te fait quel effet ?

Il avait honte de lui. Mais il ne pouvait nier que derrière ce sentiment, il y avait une part de satisfaction de la savoir là, vulnérable et confiante, à la merci de ses gestes.

« - C'est une grande responsabilité, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais c'est un sentiment agréable.

Hermione s'approcha pour effleurer ses lèvres, et il s'émerveilla de cette liberté nouvelle entre eux. Sa main toute engluée de potion remonta sur son cou, avide.

Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Elle avait triomphé de ses réticences. La culpabilité résonnait en lui avec moins de force, écho d'une période douloureuse qui s'achevait.

_Croque la toute entière, tu le mérites. Elle l'a voulu. Ose la toucher, ose, oublie les conséquences. Tu savais le faire, autrefois._

Mais sa main, traîtresse, tremblait encore comme s'il la touchait pour la première fois. Hermione s'en rendit compte car elle murmura, entre deux baisers :

« Tu es nerveux…nous avons tout le temps.

_Pas question, ce soir je te croque._

« - Non, ce soir je te croque, fit-il en écho.

Et il se pencha sur elle.

* * *

Il lui avait demandé de ne faire aucun geste. Allongée sur le tapis, ses doigts étaient plantés dans la surface délavée mais moelleuse, de part et d'autre de son corps. Il lui avait aussi demandé de ne pas le toucher.

Intriguée, elle avait d'abord cru à quelque jeu sensuel, avant qu'il ne lui murmure :

« C'est plus prudent, je crois. Je ne voudrais pas…

Et elle avait compris qu'il avait juste peur de perdre le contrôle. Une part de sauvagerie en elle aurait voulu, justement, qu'il en soit ainsi. Son front était moite, sa peau hérissée de chair de poule. Hermione se sentait dériver vers un état de conscience différent, avide, sans peur de la brutalité, la réclamant, même.

Il caressa sa joue et se débarrassa du lourd pull qu'il portait. Ses cheveux, toujours un peu trop longs, tombèrent sur ses yeux, et Hermione fit un geste pour dégager son regard. Il intercepta sa main, en embrassa la paume, avant d'en mordiller le pouce.

« On touche avec les yeux, ma belle.

Il fut ravi de voir s'enflammer son visage si doux et d'ordinaire si posé. Sa gorge était elle aussi embrasée. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Tu rougis… Est-ce seulement ton visage, ou bien tout ton corps ?

« - Remus…

Il reposa sa main sur le tapis, près de sa hanche.

« Laisse-moi te toucher… supplia-t-elle.

« - C'est moi qui te supplie, répondit-il en faisait glisser sa paume le long de sa jambe voilée d'un fin bas de laine. Il s'attarda au creux du genou avant de poursuivre son chemin à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, soulevant le bas de la robe chic qu'elle avait revêtue, quelques heures auparavant, pour leur premier rendez-vous.

Il se pencha à son oreille. « Tu m'as déjà touché tant de fois. Tu m'as vu nu tant de fois… J'ai un certain désavantage à rattraper.

« - Tu ne pourras pas me préserver éternellement.

Il lui fit un baiser profond, affirmant la prise sur sa cuisse, son pouce venant effleurer son entrejambe. Hermione eut un soupir sans équivoque. La préserver… Il faudrait bien qu'il y parvienne.

« J'aime tellement ton corps, souffla-t-elle.

Il se redressa et encore une fois, lui sourit. Hermione se sentit fondre, et se demanda s'il souriait parfois à d'autres de cette façon. Elle espérait que non. Remus se débarrassa de sa chemise avec des gestes calmes, et se pencha sur elle.

Son odeur la grisa.

« J'aime _tout_ ton corps, ajouta-t-elle avec malice. Elle ne pouvait pas le toucher. Mais elle pouvait toujours lui _parler_.

Il leva un sourcil : l'expression de son visage changea, devint plus sérieuse.

« Tu dois savoir que je t'ai caché des choses, poursuivit-elle. Je t'ai beaucoup observé. Non… Observer n'est pas le mot juste. Quand je venais te chercher, dans la forêt, mon regard n'était pas très chaste. J'ai profité de ton inconscience pour te regarder, sous toutes les coutures. Un regard de convoitise.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien et il vit ses yeux briller dangereusement.

« J'ai profité de ton état, et c'est injuste pour toi. Alors…tu me touches, tu me caresses, mais tu as des scrupules à venir en moi, je le vois bien. Mais tu ne devrais pas.  
« Tu es _déjà_ en moi, ajouta-t-elle, bien plus profondément que n'importe quelle partie de ton corps ne le sera jamais.

« - Tu crois ça… Plus loin que n'importe quelle partie de moi.

Elle posa la main sur son ventre.

« - Oui.

« - Je te prouverai le contraire, répondit-il, conscient de la teneur quasi pornographique de ses propos.

« - J'aimerais que tu te déshabilles, chuchota-t-elle avec une effronterie qui la choqua elle-même. Et elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour faire taire la moindre dénégation.

Ses mains vinrent se plaquer sur ses fesses et la soulevèrent. Ils roulèrent sur le canapé. Sentir ce poids sur elle, si proche, presque peau contre peau… Elle voulait se débarrasser de sa robe, mais il aurait fallu qu'il s'éloigne, et ça, non !

Comme s'il l'avait compris, il se releva à califourchon sur elle. Son regard était sombre, sa respiration désordonnée. Son regard était si sérieux… Sa robe de laine disparut en un souffle. Il traça du doigt une ligne le long de son ventre. Ses yeux disparurent derrière une frange de cheveux, mais Hermione pouvait en percevoir l'éclat sombre. Son doigt rugueux effleura un nerf et Hermione donna involontairement un coup de bassin.

« Tu dis que je suis déjà en toi…

« - …En moi.

« - Non, pas assez…

Il voyait ce ventre, bientôt à lui. La peau blanche était barrée par la laine douce et sombre du collant. Il se pencha et l'embrassa juste sous le nombril. Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux, et il prolongea le baiser, électrisé.

Le restant de ses vêtements vola dans le néant.

Elle sentait chacun de ses gestes, si assurés, adroits, chaque caresse, la façon dont il rendait chaque étreinte monstrueusement érotique. Il avait pris soin de relever ses hanches à l'aide d'un oreiller, et descendait à présent le long de son ventre. Une main rampa jusqu'à ses seins et la caressait, alors qu'il descendait, encore, et qu'il…

Hermione entendit un cri de femme, rauque, et ne réalisa pas immédiatement que ce cri était le sien. L'amour qu'elle avait partagé avec Ron avait été fort et sincère, mais aujourd'hui les choses étaient si puissantes et déstabilisantes…

Il anticipait chaque envie qui naissait en elle, les caresses qu'elle réclamait. Elle réalisa qu'il disposait d'une expérience bien plus étendue que la sienne, et en eut le vertige.

Ses hanches ondulaient malgré elle, et il les attrapa fermement afin de poursuivre son traitement. Hermione plaqua une main sur sa propre bouche éperdue, et il lui saisit le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Il remonta le long de son corps, et elle savoura à nouveau son poids sur elle.

« - Ici, tu peux crier autant que tu veux, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Et c'est très plaisant pour moi, ajouta-t-il en glissant deux doigts en elle.

Elle ne put répondre qu'un gémissement. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, elle était restée jusqu'alors si soumise, si abandonnée à son propre plaisir !

« - Je veux…

Elle se redressa et posa la main sur son jean, qu'il portait à présent depuis bien trop longtemps ! Elle desserra la boucle et posa une main sur son sexe tendu. Elle voulait lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'elle en avait reçu mais, avant d'avoir pu faire un geste, Remus était à nouveau sur elle et bougeait ses doigts en elle.

« - Plus tard.

Elle jeta la tête en arrière et céda.

A l'instant, Hermione n'aurait su dire quelle partie de lui s'exprimait alors. Le maraudeur ? Le loup ? Le professeur ? Pourquoi faire une distinction… Il était tout cela à la fois.

Sa respiration rauque retentissait dans son oreille, et l'émotion la submergea. Combien de barrières avaient-ils abattues pour oser enfin être ainsi, ensemble ? Son esprit se brouilla alors que la question flottait dans son esprit, et elle fut emportée par le plaisir une première fois.

* * *

Sa vision à peine redevenue claire, elle vit son visage. Sa main effleurait doucement son ventre.

« - Tu as joui…

Une nouvelle fois, la sensation d'une chose nouvelle, intimidante. Presque trop pour être regardée en face. Avec Ron ou Viktor, il n'était pas question de tous ces mots. C'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait, les yeux dans les yeux, avec autant de franchise. Comment s'habituer à ces choses-là ? Attendait-il de sa part la même chose ?

Il lui donna un baiser, alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

« - Oui… murmura-t-elle. Tu sais bien que oui.

Il plongea dans son cou, mordillant doucement la peau.

« Maintenant… soupira-t-elle.

Avait-il déjà connu un tel pouvoir ? Avait-il même _mérité_ un tel pouvoir…

Il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements et se pencha sur elle. Son visage, son cou et son ventre étaient moites et baignés de rougeurs. Il avait envie de mordre dans cette chair. Dans l'arrondi de cette poitrine qui se soulevait frénétiquement. Dans la tendresse de ces petites pointes roses, tendues vers lui. Mais elle voulait… Elle en voulait plus.

Et la dame allait avoir satisfaction.

Elle voyait son visage. Les yeux mi-clos, les sourcils légèrement froncés par l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour elle. Ses cheveux en désordre, du moins, encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il se penchait sur elle, encore plus près. Ses lèvres bougèrent contre son oreille, y déversant un flot de paroles amoureuses. Sa main rampa à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle s'ouvrit comme un livre.

Il sonda une dernière fois son visage, et donna une poussée.

* * *

Midi approchait.

La neige, encore. Le square Grimmaurd avait été déserté des promeneurs depuis que le niveau avait dépassé le mètre cinquante. Les automobiles circulaient comme au ralenti, renforçant cette impression d'un monde en sommeil, aux contours ouatés.

Son corps était encore chaud de leurs étreintes de la nuit. Son cœur en était rempli d'une joie et d'une fierté délirantes.

Remus marchait à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, dont elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur à travers les couches de vêtements qui la protégeaient du froid. Elle se tourna vers lui à la rencontre de son regard si doux et sérieux, relevé ce jour-là une étincelle nouvelle. Peut-être du désir ?

Il lui sourit. Une mèche de cheveux retomba sur son front, et vint danser devant ses yeux. A cette vue, Hermione sentit son ventre se contracter. Inexplicablement émue, elle se détourna.

Elle tenait avec précaution un _carrot cake_ fait le matin même, dès que Remus s'était décidé à la laisser sortir du lit. Quant à lui, il portait une bouteille de cidre.

Il faisait épouvantablement froid, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en rendait compte.

* * *

« - Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?

Harry était pâle, mais souriant. Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et les débarrassa de leurs victuailles. Hermione fit un geste pour retirer sa cape, mais Remus la devança et la lui ôta avec des gestes tranquilles.

« Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui. La neige… Je ne me rappelle pas en avoir déjà vu autant, par ici.

Et sans savoir comment, Hermione comprit qu'Harry _savait_.

Oh, il se doutait bien de leur idylle. Elle avait perçu ses regards moqueurs. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que quelque chose s'était produit. _Quelque chose ?_ Une petite voix taquine résonna dans sa tête.

_Il s'est bien produit quelque chose, ma petite Hermione. Mais quelque chose est un terme bien vague pour parler de ce que vous avez fait. As-tu seulement compté le nombre de fois où il t'a fait l'amour, cette nuit ?_

On se calme, là-dedans, pensa-t-elle en franchissant le seuil de la cuisine.

Harry les fit asseoir et entreprit de faire bouillir de l'eau. A la façon moldue. Aucun d'eux ne lui demanda pourquoi. Remus l'observait avec son habituelle bienveillance. Une part d'elle se mit à trépigner et à le jalouser. Qu'il la regarde, elle ! Elle eut honte presque instantanément.

Il déposa deux tasses devant ses invités et s'assit en face d'eux, le regard amusé.

« Vous être ensemble, maintenant, constata-t-il.

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de répondre. Elle se tourna vers Remus, qui souriait tranquillement.

«Tu as lu dans nos pensées ? articula-t-elle à grand peine.

« - Comme si j'avais besoin.

Il se leva et retira la bouilloire du feu.

« Je suis content pour vous, dit-il paisiblement en versant l'eau dans la théière.

* * *

Ils dégustèrent des crackers, du fromage, et tout ce qu'Harry avait cru bon de sortir du garde manger. Et bien sûr, le fameux gâteau d'Hermione. La journée se déroulait dans un calme étrange, somnolent. Elle invoqua le désir d'emprunter un certain nombre d'ouvrages à la bibliothèque de la maison, et les laissa tous deux prendre le café.

Remus le versa dans trois tasses différentes, et en tendit une à Harry. Il savait que le jeune homme avait la capacité de lire n'importe laquelle de ses pensées, de ses souvenirs. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était bien trop respectueux pour faire cela.

Il détourna le regard sur la troisième tasse, celle qui attendait le retour d'Hermione, près de sa chaise vide. Sans grande surprise, il s'aperçut qu'Harry la regardait aussi.

« Vous lui avez résisté bien plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais cru possible, ajouta Harry. Vous vouliez la protéger.

« - Je le veux toujours.

« - Il va falloir prendre soin d'elle.

« - Plus que de ma propre vie.

Il marqua un silence, souriant à son ami, d'un sourire un peu triste qui tordit le cœur du jeune homme.

« - Il vous faudra affronter le monde, murmura Harry.

« - Le monde ne me fait pas peur.

« - Le monde a des dents, parfois, soupira-t-il. Et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Prenez bien soin de vous deux.

* * *

Hermione leur présenta les livres qu'elle venait d'emprunter : _Histoire de la littérature sorcière du XXème siècle_, _Les grand procès du magenmagot_, tomes 2 et 3, et enfin, un _Syllabaire Lunerousse_ paru en 1893, préfacé par Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

Elle caressait amoureusement la couverture des ces ouvrages en leur exposant les trésors de connaissance qu'elle espérait y trouver.

Il voyait cette main, si douce, effleurer la surface de cuir vieilli. Inattendu, incompréhensible, un spasme de jalousie retourna l'estomac de Remus. Il saisit alors sa main sous la table, l'étreignant, l'enlaçant, avec une vigueur rappelant leurs étreintes de la nuit précédente.

La jeune femme rougit. Harry attira leur attention sur la nuit qui tombait et leur conseilla de rentrer.

* * *

« Chez moi… annonça timidement Hermione en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Remus fit un pas prudent en avant, et inspira discrètement. Ses sens étaient à présent revenus à leur acuité normale, mais une part de lui aurait préféré qu'il en soit autrement. Il pouvait sentir son odeur à elle, omniprésente, enivrante… Mais son appétit d'elle était bien trop fort pour s'en contenter.

Elle alluma des bougies et il secoua la tête.

« Ah, Pattenrond… tu as été très vilain, dit-elle t'un ton docte qui le fit sourire.

Le chat (un demi-kneazel, se rappelait-il) avait semé le désordre dans le séjour, déchirant les rideaux et émiettant les parchemins. Probablement pour punir sa maîtresse de sa trop longue absence.

Elle rangea le tout avec quelques sortilèges, et se tourna vers Remus.

« Tu étais pressé de partir, m'a-t-il semblé, murmura-t-elle.

Il l'attira à lui et plongea dans l'odeur de ses cheveux.

« Dis quelque chose, soupira-t-elle.

Aucune parole, mais un baiser profond, non pas sensuel, mais déjà érotique. Ils furent interrompus par un feulement. A leurs pieds, Pattenrond arquait le dos et gonflait son poil de façon presque comique. Il était tourné vers Remus et se tenait prêt à l'attaquer.

« Oh, vilain garçon ! s'écria Hermione.

Scandalisé, le félin s'engouffra sous le divan.

L'appartement d'Hermione était situé non loin du Chaudron Baveur, et avait la particularité de bénéficier d'une double vue : le séjour donnait d'une part sur le côté moldu, d'autre part sur le côté sorcier. L'un des murs était entièrement tapissé de livres, et le restant des meubles en était également chargé, ainsi que de parchemins, de plumes et de journaux divers.

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de ranger, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Pendant qu'elle le débarrassait de sa cape, une bièraubeurre sortit du frigidaire et lévita vers Remus.

« Je suis scandalisé, soupira-t-il en attrapant la bouteille glacée.

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'il prononça de la soirée.

Hermione venait de poser un index sur sa bouche et de son autre main, l'attirait vers la chambre.


	19. Le festin

**Un grand merci à Khalie pour son patient travail de relecture. Une très bonne année à tous, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
Le festin**

Une unique fenêtre donnait sur les lumières du Chemin de Traverse. C'était le seul éclairage de la pièce.

Remus abandonna sa bièraubeurre sur une console et avança dans la pénombre. Il devinait le lit qui semblait les appeler, mais Hermione préféra le pousser vers la fenêtre. Elle l'incita à s'appuyer contre son rebord.

Il sentait ses mains, si chaudes, qui serpentaient entre sa chemise et son gilet, et voulut prendre sa bouche. Hermione la lui refusa. Son regard, malicieux, le nargua alors que ses mains rampaient à présent contre la peau de son ventre. Et malgré l'intimité toute nouvelle qui les liait, il eut un sursaut et saisit ses poignets.

« Laisse-moi t'approcher autant que je le veux, murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne voyait pas son visage, caché pas ses cheveux et le contre-jour des lumières de la rue. Il la retenait avec une douceur résolue, et elle repensa à toutes les fois, la nuit précédente, où il en avait été de même.

Il lui semblait encore sentir son corps onduler contre le sien, et ses mains qui immobilisaient irrémédiablement les siennes. Souvent, bien trop souvent, mais jamais à la fin, quand il abandonnait tout, tout même ses inquiétudes, sa peur de perdre le contrôle. Son corps tremblait, ses bras se refermaient spasmodiquement autour de son corps, et il rugissait son plaisir dans le moelleux de l'oreiller.

« Ce sont tes mains autant que les miennes, que tu entraves. Qu'as-tu peur de faire…

Remus resserra encore sa prise, avant de la lâcher complètement.

« - Je pourrais te faire du mal.

« - Est-ce déjà arrivé ?

« - Non. Mais les choses sont différentes, cette fois.

Hermione ne voulait pas le brusquer, même si elle aurait voulu qu'il s'explique mieux. Rarement elle l'avait vu à court de mots, encore moins à court de bon sens. Mais elle voulait dénouer ce qui couvait en lui, là, maintenant.

« - Vraiment ?

Elle lui prit la main et en embrassa la paume.

« Les choses sont différentes pour moi aussi. Et je ne vais pas me transformer en harpie une fois dans ton lit.

Il sourit et cela la rassura.

« - Chaque mot de ta part a un impact sur moi, soupira-t-il près de son oreille. Et chaque caresse…

Elle avait posé une main, si légère, contre son bas-ventre. Il tendit la sienne pour l'en retirer, hésita, et finit par la poser sur celle d'Hermione.

Aurait-il un jour le courage de lui dire ce qu'il avait enduré, alors qu'il tombait amoureux d'elle ? Il avait dû supporter de la voir aimer un autre, un autre pour lequel il avait lui-même beaucoup d'affection et qu'il tenait en estime. Il avait supporté ses regards candides, confiants, alors que son esprit était baigné de pensées bouillantes.

Il avait supporté ses odeurs corporelles bouleversantes, les soupirs qu'elle pensait secrets, sa gentillesse qui l'atteignait comme une brûlure. S'il lui en parlait, elle le prendrait pour un fou !

Le miracle était qu'après une nuit passée avec elle, elle soit encore en un seul morceau. Il aurait pu la mordre, déchiqueter sa peau en s'en repaître, afin de se l'approprier à jamais. Il aurait pu serrer son corps avec tellement de force qu'Hermione, sa douce, sa belle, aurait vu naitre le jour avec le corps couvert d'ecchymoses. Il aurait pu aller en elle avec tant de violence qu'il l'aurait meurtrie dans ses entrailles, là où elle était la plus tendre.

« - Chaque caresse est comme un miracle, reprit-elle pour lui.

Il se détesta pour les larmes qu'il versait. Et cette haine s'épanouit comme un feu de broussailles, alors qu'il la sentait glisser contre lui, s'agenouiller à ses pieds, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lui hurler d'arrêter.

Encore une fois, il se mêlait à elle.

Sa tête tourna alors que ses mains se crispaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle avait choisi d'appliquer ses caresses sur la seule partie de lui qu'il ne pouvait vraiment contrôler. Il s'était promis de ne plus rien censurer, et même s'il réprouvait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, il devait une fois pour toutes lui faire confiance.

_Tu divagues, mon pauvre Remus. Il s'agit de TE faire confiance. Par ailleurs tu es fait de chair et de sang. Tu ne réprouves rien du tout. Tu crèves de plaisir._

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le bois, tandis qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement. Il haletait. Il fallait qu'elle arrête. Il voulait son corps contre le sien. Mais à peine avait-il amorcé un geste qu'elle le repoussait contre la fenêtre, décidée à ne rien céder.

Le plaisir vint. Il se cambra à son approche, pressant ses mains autour de la nuque de la jeune femme.

« - Non… hoqueta-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Un dernier spasme, un gémissement, et il s'effondra à genoux à ses côtés. Sa ceinture glissa au sol comme un serpent mort, et la boucle heurta bruyamment le plancher. A présent il la serrait contre lui, et Hermione pouvait sentir les hoquets qui le secouaient, alors que les dernières vagues de plaisir traversaient son corps.

* * *

Une musique douce résonna à son oreille, et Hermione ouvrit un œil.

Sa main tâtonna à la recherche de sa montre magique, et mit fin à la mélodie qui l'avait tirée du sommeil. Elle réalisa d'un coup qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, mais chez Remus.

Au terme d'un week-end riche en émotions elle était chez lui, dans son lit. Dans ses draps et dans son odeur. Mais pas dans ses bras ? Elle ouvrit l'autre œil et tourna la tête : il était déjà levé. Elle roula de côté et enfouit le visage dans son oreiller, baignant dans son parfum. Elle était chez lui, et loin de vouloir en partir !

Constatant que sa propriétaire n'était pas encore levée, la montre se remit à sonner.

_La barbe_, marmonna Hermione en l'éteignant à nouveau.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'étroit escalier qui montait à la chambre, et elle se redressa aussitôt, mettant un semblant d'ordre à ses cheveux en bataille. Remus fit son entrée dans la pièce, et son cœur fit une embardée.

Il portait le costume bleu sombre de chez Gringotts, dont la coupe ajustée mettait en valeur la silhouette amincie que son nouveau travail avait façonnée. Elle qui avait pour habitude de le voir vêtu de couches de vêtements grossiers, voire rapiécés, resta stupéfaite.

Ses cheveux était soigneusement peignés et ramenés en arrière, et les mèches blanches de ses tempes formaient deux vagues charmantes autour de sa tête. Au cœur de cette harmonie, les cicatrices de son visage lui conféraient une sauvagerie séduisante, contrastant avec la douceur de son regard.

Son cœur se tordit. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé attrayant, et au fil du temps, incroyablement beau. Mais elle prenait conscience, ce matin, qu'il pouvait inspirer des sentiments semblables à d'autres ! La beauté qu'elle percevait depuis toujours était maintenant visible aux yeux de tous… et de toutes.

Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour…

Il déposa un bol fumant sur la table de nuit et se pencha pour cueillir un baiser. Il sentait l'après rasage, le dentifrice et le linge propre.

« Je transplane dans dix minutes, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Veux-tu me retrouver au Chaudron baveur, ce soir ? Je voudrais choisir une bonne bouteille pour le dîner chez Harry.

Sa voix, son odeur, tout lui criait de le retenir, de l'attirer contre elle, de l'empêcher de sortir de cette chambre, du lit, de ses bras… Mais elle savait la valeur que ce travail avait à ses yeux, et la joie qu'il éprouvait à exercer son métier de briseur de sorts.

De toute évidence, Remus considérait ce poste comme une preuve de sa condition d'être humain. Comme une garantie de normalité et de stabilité qui l'autorisait à l'accepter, _elle_, dans sa vie.

Elle aurait voulu lui expliquer qu'elle l'aimait lorsqu'il était pauvre, malade, sans emploi. Qu'elle aimait jusqu'à la couche de terre et de sang qui couvrait son corps les lendemains de pleine lune. Mais le voir si heureux en ce début de matinée était grisant. C'était peut-être ce bonheur qui le rendait si séduisant, et non son uniforme de Gringotts !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il travaillait pour la banque des sorciers, Hermione se demanda s'il avait des collègues féminines.

* * *

Hermione posa sa plume et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Les locaux du Chicaneur donnaient sur une lande désolée, mais cette vue lui permettait de faire le vide. Quand l'écriture d'un article l'accaparait, son cerveau semblait bouillir comme une marmite, enchainant les idées, alors que sa plume courait à toute vitesse pour rattraper ses pensées !

Souvent, sa main gauche fouillait simultanément une pile de documents destinés à étayer son article, alors qu'elle savait déjà par cœur le chapitre du livre ou l'extrait de loi qu'elle recherchait pour appuyer ses dires.

Aussi, elle faisait régulièrement de courtes pauses, sachant que celles-ci lui permettaient de repartir de plus belle.

Le Chicaneur gagnait chaque jour en respectabilité et en renommée. Elle savait que son dévouement avait quelque peu fait changer les choses, ses articles de fond et sa vision cartésienne du monde sorcier ayant apporté un ton plus incisif et actuel.

Cependant le journal conservait cette touche excentrique qui le rendait unique. Ainsi, il était possible d'y trouver un regard acide sur les dernières lois de régulation des créatures magiques, mais aussi un récit détaillé des habitudes alimentaires les ronflaks cornus.

Hermione était fière de son travail et de ce qu'était devenu le Chicaneur. Elle avait même eu l'idée d'embaucher un dessinateur de presse.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses pensées n'avaient aucun mal à dériver hors du domaine professionnel. D'habitude, la rédaction intensive la tenait éloignée des pensées concernant sa vie privée. Mais désormais, une odeur, un souffle d'air contre sa peau… et elle revivait aussitôt la nuit précédente.

Elle repensait à sa bouche contre la sienne, ses gémissements, les mots qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille alors que ses coups de reins, lents et profonds, lui faisaient perdre pied avec la réalité.

Hermione inspira lentement et prit une gorgée de thé. Il était tiède.

« Tu es cernée de Perceforets, ce matin, constata Luna.

La jeune femme se retourna et lui sourit, embarrassée. Elle avait appris à composer avec les excentricités de Luna, mais celle-ci parvenait encore à la surprendre. Malgré toutes ses lectures, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces créatures. Cela l'irrita un peu, mais la curiosité l'avait gagnée :

« - Ce qui signifie ?

« - Ils sont attirés par les pensées romantiques. C'est comme du miel pour eux. L'un d'eux nage dans ton mug… ton thé ne doit plus être si chaud. Veux-tu de la tarte aux prunes dirigeables ?

Elle accepta, ravie de changer de sujet.

* * *

Remus franchit le seuil du hall et fut aussitôt projeté contre le mur le plus proche par un individu qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier. De la poussière tomba de la tapisserie qui avait amorti le choc, et se déposa sur ses cheveux et son visage.

La fureur se devinait à travers la prise acérée de son interlocuteur. Au delà des mèches qui pendaient devant ses yeux, il discerna le visage crispé de Ron Weasley.

Il n'y avait pas de formule préparée, de discours apaisant pour lui. Hermione venait de poser sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Son regard était effrayé mais débordant de compassion pour son ami.

« - Ron ! Arrête !

Mais il avait déjà frappé. Une rosace brune fleurit dans son champ de vision, alors que la douleur du coup s'enracinait dans sa pommette gauche, provoquant un bref étourdissement. Il venait de s'en prendre une belle.

« Comment oses-tu ! hurla-t-elle.

« - Tu peux me dire ce que tu trafiques avec lui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'indignation.

Il se redressa tant bien que mal. Le garçon s'était tourné et s'en prenait désormais à Hermione. Pris d'une rage sourde, il s'apprêtait à l'en punir lorsqu'il comprit que Ron ne pourrait pas commettre l'ignominie de la frapper, elle. Toutefois il criait. Il lui immobilisa les bras, et l'autre se débattit de toutes ses forces.

« - Lâche-moi ! Quand je pense que t'as osé la toucher, espèce d'enfoiré ! Réponds-moi, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça !

Pressée contre le mur, Hermione produisait un effort visible pour garder son calme et ne pas montrer sa peur. Une peur qui ne parvenait pas à masquer entièrement la compassion. Une part de sauvagerie en lui se réjouit qu'elle ne ressente pour Ron que de la pitié.

« - Je ne veux pas parler avec toi quand tu es dans cet état.

« - Réponds-moi ! Hermione !

« - Non. Tu n'es pas toi-même. Laisse-moi tranquille !

« - Réponds-moi, t'as couché avec lui ?

« - Mais…ferme-là ! Tu es pitoyable ! Acheva-t-elle d'une voix indignée.

Remus rêvait de lâcher le rouquin pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se débattait sans faiblir. Il aurait voulu le punir pour avoir proféré devant Hermione de telles insanités.

« T'as baisé avec lui, c'est ça ?

Elle le gifla.

« - Des dizaines de fois. Tout le temps ! Voilà !

Toujours immobilisé pas Remus, Ron perdait de sa hargne, et son corps raidi par la colère devint soudain plus tendre. Sa tête s'inclina doucement, et il le sentit qui commençait à sangloter. Il se sentit soudain très las, et relâcha complètement sa prise.

Ron s'effondra au sol.

Des pas dans le couloir. Alertés par le bruit, les autres n'arrivaient qu'après la bataille.

* * *

« Je suis tellement désolée… Elle s'approcha de lui, et deux larmes roulèrent avec une parfaite symétrie sur ses joues rougies par l'émotion. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû lui parler avant, lui expliquer.

Il sourit malgré lui, touché. La douleur dans sa joue augmenta de façon spectaculaire, et son sourire se transforma en grimace.

« - Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

« - Tout est de ma faute. Je vais te soigner. Viens t'asseoir.

Elle le guida dans une des chambres du premier.

Il se laissa faire. Malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione ne put entièrement guérir la blessure. Elle s'était concentrée, avait essayé plusieurs incantations successives, sans trop de succès. Remus devinait qu'il s'agissait de sa façon à elle d'exorciser le malheur.

Son visage avait pris une expression concentrée, son regard brillait d'un éclat presque effrayant, et son agacement croissait alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle ne pourrait pas entièrement guérir cet œil au beurre noir.

« - Hermione, arrête une seconde (elle baissa vers lui un regard affligé). Ca n'a pas d'importance, tout ça. A vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction.

« - Mais après ce qu'il t'a dit…

« - Il s'inquiète aussi beaucoup. Et il y a de quoi.

« - Il a voulu savoir, fit une voix derrière eux.

Harry venait d'entrer dans la pièce, le visage grave.

« - Il se doutait de quelque chose, et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui mentir.

Remus s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Hermione l'avait devancé.

« - Tu as bien fait. Nous n'avons jamais voulu nous cacher, tu le sais. Je… je suis fière de notre couple, ajouta-t-elle farouchement, le rouge aux joues.

Il sourit, et encore une fois la douleur embrasa sa pommette.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. J'en ai vu d'autres. Nous servirais-tu un peu de bièraubeurre, pour oublier tout ça ?

« - Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire complice. Ginny et les jumeaux ont hâte de trinquer avec vous.

* * *

Tout à ses démons intérieurs, Remus avait laissé de côté la question du regard des autres. Il avait tant bataillé contre ses propres craintes, que rien, une fois décidé à accueillir Hermione dans sa vie - _et dans ton lit_, chuchota une voix malicieuse - ne semblait pouvoir le faire vaciller.

Aussi quand Harry, la veille, leur avait habilement posé la question au détour de la conversation, ils avaient répondu que rien ne méritait d'être dissimulé aux yeux des autres.

Remus n'avait pas imaginé que cette officialité pouvait lui causer du tort à elle, et se maudissait de son égoïsme.

Une fois dans la cuisine, ils saluèrent avec joie leurs amis, et s'attablèrent devant des chopes de bièraubeurre et un immense saladier de Fondants du Chaudron. Ron avait quitté la maison, mais les jumeaux et Ginny étaient toujours là. La conversation était agréable et enjouée, souvent ponctuée d'éclats de rire.

Un peu plus tard, Neville et Tonks se joignirent à eux, accompagnés de Luna, qui était désormais la collègue de travail d'Hermione. Remus se demanda comment la jeune femme, si cartésienne, arrivait à s'accommoder au quotidien des fantaisies de Luna Lovegood. Mais pour sa part, il avait toujours trouvé Luna désopilante.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte, avec une surprise gênée, qu'il venait de poser sa main sur celle d'Hermione, sur la table, à la vue de tous. Il s'attarda un instant sur le contraste entre la peau blanche, intacte, les doigts fins de son aimée…et sa propre peau, hâlée et couturée de cicatrices.

Il trouva qu'elles allaient bien ensemble.

* * *

« Nous évitons d'en parler, il me semble. Et ça n'est pas très bon.

Harry leva vers lui un regard étonné.

« Je veux parler de ton état. Tu as eu l'air d'aller mieux, et depuis nous avons survolé le sujet. Comment se passe ta rééducation ?

Ils se trouvaient dans la cave de la maison, à la recherche d'un nouveau fut de bièraubeurre. Du monde était encore arrivé et Harry, en bon maitre de maison, avait tenu à les recevoir dans les règles. Même si lui-même limitait drastiquement sa consommation d'alcool, ses invités n'étaient pas tenus d'en faire de même.

De retour du Ministère après une réunion qui s'était éternisée, Kingsley, Arthur et Fleur méritaient amplement leur chope de bièraubeurre bien chaude !

« - Je vais mieux. Parfois, j'ai ce que j'appellerais des rechutes. Je capte encore des pensées que je n'ai pas voulu connaître. Des pensées fortes. Comme tout à l'heure, à table, quand vous avez eu honte de prendre la main d'Hermione devant tout le monde.

Remus se sentit pris de vertige, mais se contraint à garder une contenance. Harry ne cherchait pas à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait parlé d'un ton presque absent, prenant le premier exemple qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

« Mais cela reste ponctuel, ajouta-t-il, comme pour s'excuser. C'est d'autant plus facile que vous m'êtes proche. Vos pensées le sont tout autant.

« - Tu as perçu ça… murmura Remus comme pour lui-même.

« - Sans le vouloir, vous savez bien. Et puis, j'ai aussi capté ses pensées à elle, et…

« - Je préfère ne pas savoir. Ce serait malhonnête de ma part.

« - Elle en crève de fierté. Et ça, c'était visible par tout le monde, précisa-t-il. Comme vous devez être heureux…

Il pensa fugitivement à leur dernière nuit, et pria pour qu'Harry ne perçoive rien de ces pensées-là.

* * *

« Remus…

Il sortit de sa torpeur, alors qu'elle posait une main sur son genou. Autour d'eux, les conversations allaient bon train, et il s'était une fois de plus laissé bercer par ce joyeux brouhaha.

« Je vais devoir partir.

« - Déjà ?

Il chercha des yeux une pendule. Il était à peine vingt-deux heures.

« - Tu ne vas nulle part, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Sous la table, sa main rampa le long de sa cuisse, et elle soupira.

« - Je dois commencer la potion ce soir.

« - La potion…

Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais c'était hors de question devant tout ce monde. Trop tôt. Sa main remonta d'un cran sous sa robe.

« - La potion Tue-loup. Je dois la commencer ce soir, si je veux qu'elle soit prête pour la mi-lune.

Remus s'écarta d'elle brutalement. Il ne s'attendait pas à revenir ainsi à la réalité.

« - Je te suis reconnaissant de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais tu n'auras plus à te préoccuper de cette potion maintenant.

« - Mais…

« - J'irai au service des potions de Sainte-Mangouste demain, et j'en commanderai. J'en ai les moyens, à présent.

« - Tu es sûr ?

« - Tu vas pouvoir rester, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, tout en affirmant sa prise sur sa cuisse.

Le bout de ses doigts frôla son entrejambe.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se tortillant sur sa chaise, surprise que le Maraudeur ait choisi ce moment précis pour s'exprimer. Heureusement que la table dissimulait son geste!

Autour d'eux les convives s'exprimaient bruyamment, et aucun ne paraissait s'apercevoir de ce qui se tramait entre eux. Seule Ginny avait croisé son regard, et avait ponctué la jeune femme d'un sourire malicieux avant de se détourner.

« Restons ici ce soir…

« - Si… si tu veux…

Il s'approcha encore plus de son oreille.

« - Je veux te faire l'amour dans ce lit où nous avons dormi ensemble pour la première fois.

Elle sentit ses joues devenir écarlates. Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit, alarmée. Les autres allaient finir par s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Incapable de répondre, elle acquiesça. Elle ne vit pas Remus sourire, amusé, alors qu'il rétablissait entre eux une distance respectable.

Hermione se rappelait si bien cette nuit d'Halloween où elle l'avait regardé dormir, incapable de détacher son regard de lui. Ce soir-là, elle avait compris pourquoi elle recherchait continuellement sa compagnie, et pourquoi elle se démenait tant pour prendre soin de lui. Mais comment avait-elle pu trahir Ron de cette façon ?

La réponse était une autre question : comment trahir quelqu'un qui vous a déjà abandonné ? Alors elle avait pleuré. Etait-elle heureuse, malheureuse… Impossible de le savoir. Puis les larmes s'étaient taries, et elle avait contemplé Remus, encore : elle se sentait si amoureuse !

Le matin était venu. Il s'était réveillé, et alors il avait abandonné sa pudeur et lui avait parlé à cœur ouvert. Et elle s'était enfuie.

Dans cette chambre, _dans ce lit_. Il y avait quelque chose de transgressif dans cette proposition, mais quoi ? Le feu qui embrasait ses joues et son ventre s'étendit à tout le restant de son corps, faisant même picoter le bout de ses doigts.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle but cul-sec son verre de bièraubeurre.

* * *

Hermione tremblait. L'alcool fourmillait dans ses veines et accélérait sa respiration… à moins que ce ne soit l'émotion. Il venait de claquer la porte et d'appliquer un sortilège d'insonorisation. Puis il se tourna vers elle, une lueur incendiaire, furieuse, dans le regard. Pour la première fois, elle entrevit le Loup.

Interdite, elle fit quelques pas en arrière. Bien qu'il portât encore son uniforme élégant de briseur de sorts, il n'était plus, en cette seconde, l'homme respectable qu'il avait été toute la journée. Ses cheveux en désordre tombaient sur ses yeux, et sa démarche avait quelque chose de…dépravé ?

D'un geste de la main, il alluma un feu ronflant dans l'âtre qui faisait face au lit. La pièce se réchauffa aussitôt, et elle se demanda comment il s'y prenait pour accomplir cela sans utiliser de baguette.

La rudesse ce regard… Elle avait la sensation d'avoir commis quelque faute qui l'aurait mis en colère. C'était idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Ces questions s'évanouirent d'elles-mêmes dès qu'il la toucha. D'une prise ferme sur la mâchoire, il l'attira à lui.

La veille, c'était elle qui menait la danse. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé, ce soir ? Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Où étaient sa douceur, sa patience, et même ses hésitations ? L'émotion, l'inquiétude de le trouver si changé firent couler ses larmes, mais il n'en prit pas ombrage, continuant de l'observer.

« Cette chambre… chuchota-t-elle.

Mais il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase. Trop d'émotions. Quelque chose grondait en lui, annihilant toutes ses peurs.

_Laisse-moi la dévorer_, exigeait le loup, et il ne parvenait pas à lui refuser ce festin. Il planta sa mâchoire dans ses lèvres, ravi de la sentir frémir.

« Ohh, ma belle…

Il pouvait sentir la chair glisser sous ses dents, alors que ses bras se refermaient sur son dos, le faisant craquer. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent dans ses cheveux, épinglant cette masse sans ménagements.

La chair du cou, si tendre… Il aurait bien dévoré un morceau de cette oreille. Il tira sur la partie la plus tendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente une résistance, un gémissement de douleur. La plainte décupla sa rage, son bas ventre se tortillant de frustration.

« Te dévorer…

Un soupir fut sa seule réponse. Il mordit à nouveau son oreille, avant d'apposer un coup de langue sur son cou. Puis il la débarrassa sans ménagements de ses vêtements. Hermione amorça un geste pour en faire de même, s'attendant à être repoussée… mais il n'en fit rien.

Elle défit une a une toutes les attaches de son gilet de costume, dénoua sa cravate, alors qu'il continuait de la fixer avec une expression moqueuse.

Sa peau, zébrée de cicatrices, lui apparut entre deux pans de tissu immaculés. Elle en écarta un, et embrassa l'une des boursoufflures qui s'étendait de son cou à l'un de ses mamelons. D'une caresse sur la nuque, il l'encouragea à poursuivre son traitement.

Hermione avait toujours voulu explorer ces cicatrices, mais jusqu'ici elle ne s'en était pas donné la permission. Trop tôt. Bien trop intime. Savourant ce moment, elle parcourait ce réseau de lignes, ces creux, ces bosses, comme pour les faire disparaitre de ses baisers.

Malgré tout elle s'attendait encore à un hoquet de pudeur, un mouvement brusque pour la repousser, quelques mots d'excuse. Mais elle devinait aussi son regard espiègle, alors qu'elle caressait de sa langue la surface bombée d'une estafilade.

L'odeur de sa peau, forte, musquée, témoignait de la journée épuisante qu'il avait eu à traverser, mais cela ne la gênait pas, au contraire. C'était plus de lui. L'odeur du maraudeur.

Du bout des ongles, il effleura sa nuque.

« Ce soir tu es différent. Tu me fais un peu peur.

Tout à coup, ses yeux ne riaient plus.

« Mais ça n'est pas désagréable, compléta-t-elle.

« - J'ai conscience que parfois je…

« - Tu es toi-même.

Il lui sourit, et le maraudeur était de retour.

Une caresse le long de son dos, du revers rugueux de ses mains, et elle soupira. Un long baiser au creux de son cou, et elle se colla à lui avec avidité. N'y tenant plus, elle le poussa vers le lit. Elle voulait sentir le poids de son corps sur le sien.

Ce lit, leur premier refuge.

Remus heurta le bord du matelas.

« Doucement, ma jolie.

Il passa une main entre eux et caressa l'un de ses seins, en faisant rouler la pointe au creux de sa paume. Nouveau soupir. Un gémissement. Il pinça doucement cette chair tendue vers lui, et ce qui s'échappa de la gorge d'Hermione ressembla davantage à un cri.

Elle le poussa, et il s'étala sur l'épais édredon émeraude.

Son regard moqueur, au cœur de cette harmonie vert foncé, lui parut insupportablement _Serpentard_. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et il releva le menton, la provoquant davantage. Sa chemise s'était complètement ouverte, et au-dessous de la ceinture, pulsait une partie de lui qui mourrait d'envie de s'exprimer.

Il tendit une main pour caresser son ventre nu et elle gémit à nouveau. C'était lui qui, en vérité, menait la danse, et à peine l'avait-elle compris qu'il se redressait comme un diable hors de sa boite et la renversait sous lui.

« Ces choses dont tu m'as parlé ce fameux soir, chuchota-t-elle. Ces choses _obscènes_ que tu voulais me faire, c'est le mot que tu as employé. Les as tu faites, finalement ?

« - Seulement en partie, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu'il détachait sa ceinture. Seulement une infime partie…

Il donna une poussée et elle cria. De surprise, de joie. De plaisir. Une première vague de volupté le gagna, et Remus inspira profondément. Si étroite… Le prendrait-elle pour un compliment s'il le lui disait ? Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et la question s'évapora alors qu'il venait plus loin en elle.

Dans ce lit, leur premier refuge… c'était comme une victoire.

* * *

« Votre demande ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Toutefois il s'agit d'une potion encore peu demandée, et seuls quelques uns de nos préparateurs sont accrédités pour la produire, expliqua le médicomage qui l'avait reçu.

Remus savait que Severus Rogue, chercheur à ses heures au département des pathologies mentales à Sainte-Mangouste (où Harry poursuivait sa rééducation), y avait également un poste de chef préparateur. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se trouve en charge de la préparation de la potion qu'il venait chercher. Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser.

Le soigneur consulta un calendrier lunaire, pendant que Remus étouffait un bâillement. La journée avait été longue : toute une parcelle de forêt enchantée à désenvoûter afin de retrouver un lot d'armes de facture gobeline… sans succès. Mais il avait eu le plaisir de revoir Poudlard, et cela n'avait pas de prix. Hagrid lui avait préparé un des ces grogs réconfortants dont il avait le secret.

Au-dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée.

« Il faudrait que cette potion soit prête d'ici une petite quinzaine, pour être pleinement efficace. Et bien… je vais vous faire l'ordonnance. Vous devrez la remettre au département des Potions, niveau cinq. Mais hâtez-vous, ils ferment bientôt, dit-il en désignant l'horloge qui approchait des dix-huit heures.

Un moment plus tard, il avançait dans le dédale de couloirs, pressé d'en finir. L'assistant en potions, derrière un bureau encombré de notes, l'accueillit d'un geste affairé. Remus lui tendit son ordre de potion.

« Oh, mais… grogna-t-il. Tous pareils ces médicomages, ils attendent toujours le dernier moment ! En plus, pour une telle potion…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, ébouriffant encore davantage ses cheveux roux. Le pauvre garçon semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Et c'est moi que le patron va étriper… soupira-t-il en ajoutant l'ordonnance au sommet de la pile de commandes à traiter. « Votre commande sera prête sous une dizaine de jours, articula-t-il mécaniquement. Vous recevrez un hibou. Le paiement se fera le jour du retrait, au comptoir, là-bas.

Il désigna un comptoir derrière lequel s'élevaient des casiers replis de fioles de tailles diverses, toutes soigneusement étiquetées. Mais ce service était déjà fermé.

Comme s'il avait deviné ce qui se tramait, Severus Rogue fit son entrée dans un fracas de portes claquées. Rien n'avait changé dans son apparence, excepté les cicatrices sur son cou de la morsure de Nagini, que cachait partiellement le col de son costume.

« - Lupin…

Il était impossible de savoir s'il était irrité de sa présence, ou heureux de le voir en position évidente de demande.

« - Monsieur, une nouvelle ordonnance pour vous. Et des plus urgentes, d'après ce que je vois.

« - Merci, Finch. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Le jeune assistant ne demanda pas son reste, sûrement ravi d'avoir évité des foudres de son supérieur. Ses pas résonnaient encore dans le couloir quand Severus décida de passer à l'attaque.

« - Je ne te ferai pas l'insulte de te demander ce que tu viens faire ici… ce que je me demande, c'est quelle est la bonne âme qui t'a fourni en Tue-loup assez longtemps pour retrouver une apparence acceptable, et… un emploi, visiblement.

Il observait son uniforme de Gringotts d'un air pensif.

« Alors, qui ?

Remus restait sur ses gardes.

« - Tu veux savoir quel savoir-faire a su égaler le tien ? Cherches-tu à embaucher ?

Et s'il savait ? S'il avait _vu_ dans l'esprit d'Harry, au cours de leurs séances de rééducation ? Severus Rogue plissait les yeux, insondable.

« - Il est bon de savoir où trouver de nouveaux talents. Alors, est-ce un secret ?

« - Ce n'est pas un secret. Il s'agit d'Hermione Granger, ton ancienne élève.

A l'énoncé de son nom, il vit changer le visage de son ancien ennemi. Un changement subtil, mais sans appel. _Il savait_. Il se gifla mentalement pour s'être laissé manipuler. L'homme irradiait de contentement, et Remus sut qu'ils allaient à l'affrontement.

« - C'était ton élève à toi aussi. A moins que tu ne l'aies oublié ? D'après ce que je sais, je dirais que oui.

Remus fit un effort pour garder son calme.

« - Reste à ta place, Severus. Tout ça ne te concerne pas. A présent, si tu n'as rien d'utile à me dire, je m'en vais.

« - Tu me dégoûtes.

Remus aurait volontiers tourné les talons et laissé Rogue l'insulter à sa guise. Mais les provocations de l'ancien Serpentard avaient éveillé sa propre agressivité. Et puis aujourd'hui, il avait relevé la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait changé.

« - Garde tes appréciations pour toi, tu n'es pas en mesure de juger qui que ce soit, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix posée, décidé à ne pas perdre son calme.

« - Non… tu es libre de gâcher sa vie, si tu en as envie. Sa santé et sa jeunesse n'ont pas tant de valeur que ça.

« - Ravi de voir à quel point tu t'inquiètes de son sort. Et surpris, aussi.

Severus Rogue fit un pas en avant, et il parla de cette voix si basse mais parfaitement audible qu'il employait afin de camoufler son exaspération.

« - Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu raconter à cette pauvre fille pour qu'elle consente à t'ouvrir ses cuisses.

Remus sentit sa main faire un mouvement réflexe vers sa baguette, mais il se reprit à temps.

« - Et bien… continue à fantasmer. Visiblement, c'est tout ce qui te reste.

Il tourna les talons, mais après quelques pas, se retourna. Severus n'avait pas bougé, et l'observait toujours.

« Elle n'est pas Lily. Et je ne suis pas James. Cesse donc de te fabriquer des ennemis.


End file.
